California Love
by Dompierre
Summary: She lives in Long Beach,Ca. With her brother Emmett and two parents who are never home. Her junior year of highschool she gets a chance at living her dreams,but at the same time she meets the girl of her dreams, just what will Bella DO? OOC/AU/AH/FUTA
1. SoCal

**OOC/AU/Futa/AH**

**My first Futa story, I'm scared as fuck. Only because it's new to me. Anyway I hope you do like this story, of course it's Bella and Rosalie.**

**Mature Readers only.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**(THIS STORY IS FUTA, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS... GOOGLE IT.)**

**XOXO**

_Beverly Hills, that's where I want to be, livin' in Beverly Hills._

**Bella POV**

Besides basketball, surfing is the next best thing. The mist of the water hitting your face and the thrill you get once you catch a good wave. It's a great feeling. The sun was blazing down on me and my brother today and the waves were perfect and the girls weren't half bad today.

"Emmett I need more wax for my board."

Right now I was catching some shade at the SoCal hut. They served food and drinks here and they had a spot in the back were you could put your boards and lock them up.

Emmett threw a stick of wax at me and I greased the deck and nose of my board, my hand ghosting over the signatures I got from some of the team once they found out I might get sponsored. If I get sponsored it would be a dream come true, I love the beach, and getting paid to surf sounds good to me.

I felt something brush against me and I looked back in time to see a group of girls walking passed me and towards the concession. I let out a low whistle checking out all four girls appreciatively.

"Now that's the best part about summer"

These girls weren't leaving anything for my imagination with the extremely small bikini bottoms and the mini triangles on their chest. Though I couldn't see their faces their backs were good enough for me.

"You're going to drool if you keep doing that."

I elbowed Emmett in his ribs and handed the wax off to him.

My brother is such a pain in the ass. I rubbed the nose of my board to even out the wax.

"I'm going to put my board up, I gotta head back home and get ready for warm-ups, I can't believe summer's almost over."

He sighed and whispered "Back to reality."

I hoisted my board onto my shoulders and walked out of the shack heading for the truck. I strapped the board onto the bed of my brothers Chevy 4x4 and headed back into the shack, I seriously had to pee.

"YO BELLA"

I turned around and my face lit up when I saw my best friends.

"JAKE, PAUL!"

I hugged them almost immediately wrapping my tiny muscular arms around their massive ones.

"Whoa there tiger we just saw you last week."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but I wasn't expecting you here at the beach, this is _my_ zone you fuckers can't surf."

Paul put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Bella now you know that's not true."

I scoffed and dug my toes in the sand. "You keep up that attitude Paul, and maybe one day, just one day you can stand up in the water, on your board."

Jake patted Paul's back. "It's okay bro, maybe one day you can be a pro like me."

I just chuckled and held my sides. "No Jake, you're no better."

We walked back into the shack laughing the whole way there, which reminded me that I had to use the bathroom badly.

Scanning the now crowded area in the shack looking for the bathroom sign I felt something once again brush against me. I turned around and saw a blond girl with an extremely tight crew neck on. The neck tie-up on her bikini resting on the back collar. It was blue, one of my favorite colors. I quickly checked her out from behind. Her extremely short board shorts that were wet a little told me she just got out of the water. I scanned her legs, and damn they went on for miles, and her hips put all the other girls here to shame. She was pale though, must not be from around here, everyone who lived here has tans. Including me, though my tan is actually real compared to some of the girls who spray tan, which I find to be a little weird.

Her blond hair was pinned up in a loose bun which was dripping slightly. Now I wish I could just see her face then this little scan will be complete. But I had to go _now_ before I explode. I worked my way through the crowd and went into the unisex bathroom. Which I have no problem being in. Privacy is definitely needed.

Bad thing is it smells horrid in this place. Boys- I will never understand how they make it smell so bad inside of a bathroom.

I turned on the faucet and walked up to a urinal and pulled down my board shorts. With a sigh I tried to listen to the running water. It helps the flow, you know?

I licked my lips and stared at the ceiling enjoying the feeling of finally emptying my bladder, it a great feeling. I have no idea how long I've been holding that.

I pulled back up my boy shorts, adjusted myself, then went to wash my hands with this fake stuff they call soap. After drying my hands I walked out of the door but ended up running into someone who was waiting for the bathroom.

"I'm soo sorry."

I finally looked up at the person who I just rudely bum rushed and took a quick intake of breath. She was gorgeous. Blue eyes, that were extremely striking, full lips, cheeks bones perfectly sculpted and nice eyebrows. Then I noticed her blond hair was pulled back and she had on a tight crew neck and I'm like, this was the girl, holy blubber fucking shit.

"Hey uhh, whoa, sorry… uhm yeah. So hey, my name's Bella."

She smirked.

"That's great kid but I need to use the bathroom."

My mouth must've been open, she just shot me down before I could even … say anything. And… did she just call me kid? I'm not a fucking child I just turned 17 thank you very fucking much.

"Close your mouth, you look…. Lost."

I sighed and shut my mouth.

"Wow, you're… wow okay, oh uhm it smells in there… I didn't do it though, it's not my fault, I just thought I should tell you."

I scratched behind my ear and mentally smacked myself in the face.

She just chuckled. "Mhmmm, well I wouldn't know until I get to use the bathroom right, now please."

I moved out of the way letting her pass me and just sighed in defeat. That's NEVER happened to me before.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

I looked up at my bro who had a slushy in his hand looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Apparently I was on auto-pilot when I walked all the way back to our table.

"Oh uhh, just saw this girl."

He chuckled. "You see plenty of girls Bells, what really happened."

I scrunched up my face. "I don't really know what happened actually."

He just gave me a questioning look before shrugging off the topic and resumed his football talk with Jacob.

I rubbed my eyes and sat back in the seat of the truck. We were driving back home now. Four weeks left of summer and I have to spend it with the basketball team doing warm-ups, and getting ready for the pre-season games.

Emmett blasted some rap tunes the whole ride home and I drifted to sleep.

_thump_

"Whut thaaa fuuu." I yawned and glared at Emmett for flicking me in the cheek. Which he just shrugged off.

"You weren't waking up, come on we're home, get you're board."

I hopped out of the car and stretched my back cracking it as well, letting out a sigh of relief, that shit feels oh so good.

I cleared my throat and unstrapped my board from the back and walked towards our 4 door garage. I placed my board on the rack under Emmett's and jogged inside of the house.

"Mom, Dad we're home."

Our house was huge, but I guess that's what you get when your parents make around 6 figures a year, separately.

My dad owns his own law firm and my mom is a doctor. I'm actually surprised they're home right now. Usually they're out of town on business trips, wait scratch that. They're not home… figures.

I walked into the living room and kicked off my flip flops and plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Bella it's already 11 at night go to sleep we gotta to the school tomorrow for practice."

I tilted my head towards Emmett who was in the kitchen scavenging the fridge.

"I thought football warm-ups started next week."

He closed the fridge with his foot, an arm full of fruits and random sandwich meats.

"Yup, but we're in the weight-room this week, so I'm going to be there with you."

I yawned and turned off the t.v

"Sure, Sure. Just wake me up tomorrow."

_**-California Love-**_

The alarm clock practically deafened me with its loud screeching. I saw the bright green LED numbers flashing 7:00am.

I wasn't even coherent so I pressed snoozed and planted my face back between my pillows.

"NOPE, BELLA GET THE FUCK UP, NOW."

I rolled over to my side, which was a bad idea because I fell off my bed bringing the covers down with me. Now I'm a tangled lump on the floor. It's dark in here, I can't fucking see. I started wailing my arms around trying to get untangled, but ended up hitting my elbow on the nightstand.

"Fuck."

I rolled over some more trying to get out of the cocoon I was trapped in. I felt a breeze on my foot and sighed, I was almost free just a little more.

I wiggled my hips and brought my knees up which successfully opened up the covers. I slipped out then threw the dangerous piece of material on my bed.

"I swear the things that happen to me…"

I glance at the clock 7:15 fuck, I would be out of the shower by now.

"BELLA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, BETTER NOT STILL BE SLEEPING."

I rolled my eyes. "NO EMMETT LEAVE ME ALONE… I HAD A LITTLE… UHH. ACCIDENT."

Thirty minutes later I was dressed in navy blue basketball shorts with my white reversible practice jersey. I had on some Nike socks with some black slide-ins, or whatever they're called, flip flops I don't know. I put my hair up in a lose bun, grabbed my duffle bag and keys and met Emmett in the kitchen.

He had on black basketball shorts and a white muscle shirt and was filling up our water bottles.

"Any Gatorade left?"

He shook his head and continued bobbing his head to the Lil Wayne song playing through the speakers in our kitchen.

I grabbed two oranges and quickly ate them.

"Emmett you ready it's almost 8:15, gotta be there by 8:45"

He nodded his head, grabbed his duffle bag and we made our way to his truck. I have my own car, I just hate driving.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to our school. "Home of the Generals". Whoopdy-fucking doo. I'm just glad school doesn't start for another month.

I grabbed the water bottle out of the cup holder, retrieved my bag and hopped out of the car and made my way to the gymnasium.

Once I was close to the gym door I heard the sweet sounds of basketball shoes against clean wood floors. Mmm, that sound is almost orgasmic, I can't believe how much I actually missed basketball. I entered the gym and saw about half of the team already here and were playing knock out. The coach wasn't here yet, which is a good thing. Our coach has some lungs on him and can yell for hours.

I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down against the wall. I took of my flip-flop things and opened my bag to get my basketball shoes.

More and more of the team started filing in and at 8:45 the whistle was blown for us to get back to work.

Get ready for a new season.

Outside of the doors I saw the boys basketball team running in the halls. Which made me sigh, I don't understand why the school makes all of the winter and fall sports practice at the same time. Basketball shouldn't be practicing with football players.

"Alright girls we're going to alternate with the boys today. They're going to have the track first then come in here. And we're going to practice first, then hit the track. So let's start off with a 5 man weave and break it down from there. Clearwater you're leading us today."

We broke up into groups and ran down the court passing the ball the whole way. We did this for about thirty minutes. You know… it's not hard to pass and run. Which is why I hate the 5 man weave, it seems like a waste of time to me.

We then started doing scrimmages for the next 30 minutes…. Let me tell you that we did not take a break. AT ALL. So for an hour straight we were running, shouting, and shooting.

I'm a shooting guard and it's actually hard work when you're actually good at it. EVERYONE keeps passing me the ball.

Apparently most of the girls forgot their practice jerseys so we decided to do shirts against skins. So we kicked the coach out. I don't care if he's gay, it would be weird for an older man to be watching us with nothing but our bra's on. But I guess it's not really fair because everyone who was on the shirts team was gay and everyone on the skins team was straight. Kind of funny in its own sick twisted way.

On my team was Me, Leah, Courtney, Rachel and Alexis.

The other team was Destiny, Jasmine, Maddie, Emma, and Gianna.

The scrimmage was actually fun since the skins team kept running away since we were practically chasing them screaming. "I JUST WANNA LOVE YOU GIRL."

We went outside once the guys came in to kick us out of the gym, they were super sweaty and it was insanely gross. Especially when my friend Jasper tried to give me a hug when he had on no shirt. I ran for my life.

When we stepped outside I was talking to Leah, it's kind of a ritual where we hit on the new cheerleaders that come for the summer warm-ups. The Varsity cheerleaders are bitches and yell at the freshman and JV cheer squads. But it's comical at the same time.

The head Varsity cheerleader, Victoria, has it out for me since I denied her last year. Bad thing was I was dating a girl who was on the cheerleading team and Victoria made her life a living hell and made the girl quit.

Poor thing.

We headed out onto the track. Me and Leah scanning the cheerleaders trying to figure out which ones were Jail Bait or not.

"She's Jail Bait Leah."

She scoffed.

"What the fuck are these girls eating now a days, that girls body say's 16 or 18, but that damn face say 13 years old, the fuck bro."

I laughed and tried to shove her but she just dodged out of the way.

"Come on we have and hour of running before we get a break."

We were approaching the curves of the track which is where the Varsity cheerleaders were practicing.

Then I noticed two new girls standing beside Alice and Maria. I slowed down to the point where I was barely jogging.

"Leah you know who those girls are?"

She looked and her eyes were wide.

"No, but damn I wish I did, wanna go introduce ourselves."

I shrugged, it couldn't hurt.

We walked up to Alice and Maria, I quickly looked behind us to make sure the coach wasn't looking and scooped Alice up into my arms from behind.

She started screaming and trying to swat my arms, she's so tiny.

"Eww, who is this, get off of me."

I put her down and made a fake pouty face.

"What Alice, you don't remember me?"

She turned around and huffed but when she saw me her face lit up. "Bellaaaaa, I missed you."

I tried to hug her but she just stepped back and put her hand up. "Uhh, no you're sweaty, no Leah no hug for you either"

Leah just smacked her teeth and tried to hug Maria who stepped back as well.

"Aww come on guys, I thought you liked it when we sweat, you said something like… it's hot… or something like that…right Bella."

I nodded my head and smiled showing off my dimples. "Mhmm, I mean last time I checked."

Alice swatted my arm but then made a puke face and rubbed her hands against my jersey.

"Alice if you wanted to feel my abs, all you have to do is ask. I'll say yes."

She rolled her eyes which I just smiled at, same old Alice. "Aww, I'm just playing little pixie, so…" I pointed towards the crowd of cheerleaders. ".. New recruits?"

She sighed. "Mhmm, first day of hell for them. Victoria was jumping with excitement. There's over 50 new girls here who she can't wait to make cry. And those two."

She pointed to two girls who had their back towards us.

"They're transfers to the school, out of state I think. But they were highly recommended to join the squad. So Victoria's taking it easy on them."

I nodded my head and stared at the girls. One was kind of on the short side I would say 5'4, with strawberry blond hair pulled into a pony tail, banging body though. The girl beside her was standing there like she owned the place, I could tell she was my height, blond hair pulled into a bun, she also had a banging body.

They were both wearing short gym shorts and had on old t-shirts tucked under at the sleeves, might as well be a tank top.

"They're names are Charlotte and Rosalie. Rosalie's Jaspers twin sister, they were separated at birth since their parents had a divorce."

"Damn Alice you know everything."

She shrugged and nodded her head. "Yep."

Maria was off to the side watching the girl practice. Maria and Alice were some of the best girls on their team, making it 1st place in the competitions.

"Yo, Maria do I get no love?"

She smirked at me and gave me a hug. Which I knew she was teasing me with, I've been trying to get with this girl since freshman year.

"I missed you babe."

Maria chuckled in my ear.

"I missed you too Bella."

We pulled apart and Leah grabbed me telling me that the coach was about to come check on us. We ran two more laps at full speed never letting up. Once we got back towards the cheerleaders they were doing pushups.

"Lee since when do cheerleaders do pushups, I thought they were supposed to do like some yoga shit or something."

She started laughing and agreed with me. It looked like a damn military base, and Victoria was the general.

I lay down on the turf grass and Leah laid beside me while we watched the cheerleaders work out. They literally took up the whole field and it was entertaining how some of the freshman girls tried to show off for the football players when they came outside to run the track. Victoria shut those girls down immediately saying how they would have to make it to Varsity for the football guys to even know they exist. Which is very, very true.

After 5 minutes of drooling over the girls we had to run again, this time I was running with my brother and this new guy named Peter. Leah was running with Jacob and Seth somewhere.

"So Peter where you from?"

He smiled at me with his little dimples. "Tennessee baby."

I chuckled. "Hell no we got a Titan over here Emmett."'

"Whoa, I didn't even like the Titans, I'm personally a Patriots fan." I high fived him for that, Patriots all day. **(A/N: Let's pretend the super bowl never happened, =[ )**

Emmett clapped him on his back and they started jogging faster.

"Guys wait up, I've been running all morning my legs feel like jelly."

Emmett scoffed. "Try lifting weights non-stop, then you could come talk to me."

I stopped running all together and held up my middle fingers to both of them which they just laughed off and kept running. Well they're going to be great friends, I can see that happening right now.

I walked back onto the field and plopped down onto the turf and continued watching the cheerleaders. I don't know how long I was staring at them, but I was pretty zoned out until someone sat on my back.

"Guess who?"

I smirked I knew that voice anywhere, but I pretended to play dumb.

"Uhh, Chelsea?"

The voice scoffed which made me chuckled.

"Do I fucking sound like a Chelsea, you know I don't like that bitch."

I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt.

"Nope I can tell you're smiling Bella, stoooop."

She pushed my shoulders down and I dropped my head so she wouldn't see me. And I pursed my lips so I wouldn't start laughing but she started tickling my sides and I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Hahahaaha, alright, alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I heard her grunt. "Better be or I'll cut your little ego off and flush it down the toilet."

I froze up, she wouldn't do that would she?

"Jane?"

She kissed my cheek and giggled. "I'm kidding Bella, and I've heard through the grape vine that you're not all that small."

The weight on my back lessoned and I stood up and saw Jane throw me a wink before running back towards the cheerleaders.

I chuckled a bit and shook my head. Of course she would know. She's best friends with my first "real" girlfriend.

Leah ran towards me and did a front flip over my body landing perfectly and then started bowing like she was in front of a crowd.

"Bella, Alice told me they're about to make the Varsity cheerleaders run the track, come on let's get a good view."

I wasted no time getting up, but that's exactly when the Cheerleaders started running and we had to run to get out of the way. Which was a bad move on my part because I ran into a girl and knocked her over. I fell right on top of her. My knee was between her legs and her right knee was between mine.

It sucks how I found that out. I sat up, and my knee accidently brushed against her center. Which made her gasp in shock which made her legs come flying up, and she kneed me right in the jewels and made me see stars. OH, and not the good kind. I clutched my abused ball sack and climbed off of her, groaning the whole time.

"What the fuck, WHATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

I looked up at the girl who was now towering over me, looking pissed beyond belief. She was blocking the sun, so it was really hard to see her face. But all I could tell was she had blond hair. I struggled to stand up and when I did my eyes were wide but then I smirked.

"Well damn, we've got to stop running into each other like this."

**A/N: So….. huh…. You like it?**

**Or no, should I just delete?**

**Review and tell me your opinions.**


	2. No Fucking Way

California Love Chapter.2

**OOC/AU/Futa/AH**

**Mature Readers only.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**XOXO**

_We gon' take it to the moon, take it to the stars._

**Bella POV**

What a fucking couinqydink –Not a word I know.

But seriously, blond hottie from the beach is now a cheerleader at my school. Ha, maybe I should stop having an inner monologue with myself and actually pay attention because it seriously looks like this girl is about to hit me.

"Are you fucking stalking me?"

I would've laughed if I thought she was joking, but her face said otherwise.

I hovered my right hand over my eyes so the sun wouldn't blind me. "No, I go here. Captain of the girls Varsity basketball team, and a surfer when I have the time."

I smiled a little bit at her, I felt so goofy doing it though. I'm sure I looked like an ass judging by the raised eyebrow I just received.

"Hmm, alright. That's great an all, but I have things to do."

_You could do me._

"Right, me too." I jutted my thumb towards my team who was actually staring at us, ugh so embarrassing, they're probably making bets against me, ass holes.

"So will I see you around?"

She just scrunched up her face and sighed. "Most likely, same school remember?"

I smirked, I should probably hint at her that I was interested, now would be perfect timing.

"Yeah, so, you never told me your name beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow then started laughing. Not just that little giggly shit either, I'm talking full blown holding her sides trying to catch her breath type of laugh.

Well fuck me, did I do something that funny.

"Are you.." _takes breath "_Trying to flirt with me." Then she continued laughing.

And oh my fuck I think my ego just took a fucking beating, yep my shit's deflated. I have no ego. It's gone, she took it.

"Uhhm." I looked around trying to make sense of what just happened. "Yeah?"

She nodded her head and wiped a tear that started forming. "mmm, That's rich."

Then she walked off. She was about five steps away from me before she turned around again.

"My name's Rosalie."

She continued to walk away towards the other side of the track where she met up with the small strawberry blond girl and together they started jogging.

I was stuck there… I couldn't move.

What the fuck just happened.

After about 5 minutes of just standing there I got my feet to move and walked slowly to the other end of the track where Leah was just standing there with a raised eyebrow and I just shrugged.

"Wait so you're telling me THAT girl, is Jaspers twin, and she shut YOU down?"

I nodded my head dumbly.

We came back into the gym about 35 minutes ago to scrimmage with the guys since we had nothing better to do.

Me and Leah decided to take a break and sit on the bleachers and watch them play a couple of rounds.

"Yeah, dude, I'm … I'm lost, I'm so confused."

Leah chuckled a bit. "You just got your ass handed to you, that's what happened."

I bit my lower lip a bit trying to figure out a plan to get Rosalie to talk to me, minus her little attitude.

Then a little plan hit me when I saw the dirty blond sitting down on the side court.

"YO JASPER COME HERE."

He looked up and when he saw me, he jogged over to where we were, laid down on the bleacher a row down from us, and layed a hand towel on the top of his face.

"Sup?"

I looked at Leah who wasn't even paying attention.

"Tell me about your sister."

He peeked his head out from under the towel and eyed me skeptically.

"What? Jasper, don't give me that look."

He scoffed. "Well excuse me miss 'I think I'm Aphrodite and can get any girl I want' my sister isn't for you, just stop while you're ahead."

I rolled my eyes. "Just spill and tell me what I have to do, to at least get her to talk to me like I'm an actual human being."

He chuckled apparently at some inside joke.

"You know that song by Rihanna, only girl in the world?"

I nodded my head.

"That's all you need to know about her."

I raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

He shifted his body so he was lying on his side.

"Well you literally have to give her all of your attention, and that won't be a problem because after she's done with you, she's all you're ever going to think about."

Leah decided to tune back into the conversation at that point and looked at me weird.

"What Lee?"

"Seriously, she sounds like a bitch, no offense J."

He shrugged and smiled.

"I call her a bitch all the time it's cool with me."

I just smacked my teeth. "That doesn't sound too hard to me, explain it to me J, what's she like in a … relationship."

"Well alright, when I found out she was moving to Cali to live with me and my pops I was excited, Rosalie's cool when she wants to be. Anyway, three weeks ago I went to New York to visit her. She is a self-proclaimed princess Bella. She has every guy on her street bended to her will. They would do anything for her just to get her to talk to them. She had a boyfriend, his name was Chase. Kid was obsessed with her. When she broke up with him I was on the couch in my mom's living room, they were in the kitchen. She said 'Chase it's over' he was like 'babe it's fine, I can just move in with you in Cali.' Dude I literally was stunned, this fucker was ready to move in with her. Then she said no, I will not call you it's over chase you need to understand. Then he said he loved her. That was the last straw for her because she called me into the kitchen to kick the guy out. Poor little dude. My sisters a heartbreaker, Bella you're a heartbreaker. That just doesn't mix."

I smirked, that sounds like a fucking challenge.

"J remember when Bella went out with Chelsea." Leah started chuckling at the memory and I just bit my lip thinking about the old times.

He paused then started laughing his ass off. "That girl was fucking bomb, why'd you let her go."

I shrugged. "She was clingy as fuck."

He nodded in understanding. "I bet, shit she waited at your locker every day."

I huffed. "Yeah, she was cool at first. But she started bitching about ever girl I had as a friend, remember the fight she got into with Jane?"

Ha. Jane beat her ass so hard she couldn't walk straight after that.

"Shit that fight was nothing compared to the fight your brother got into with Mike"

Now THAT was a good fight. My brother was so pissed at him, I don't remember why it happened though.

"alright, alright, enough about the fighting Leah. Back to the topic at hand. I'm going to help you out Bella, but only because I can't wait for this shit to just blow up, and I will be there with a bucket of popcorn enjoying the show."

I rolled my eyes. Jasper and Alice would be the first people to know everything and they always had front row seats for the cafeteria fights. I envy those fuckers.

"Whatever Jasper just give me a step by step and I'll have that girls number by the end of the month."

Jasper scoffed. "Why a month?."

I smacked my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him, like he doesn't know! "She's cleary not easy, I need time to plan this out correctly. DUH!"

He just licked his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Well good fucking luck with that, and as soon you complete phase 1: AKA have an actual conversation with her, you let me know. Then I'll take this whole fucking thing seriously… but until then.."

He hopped up and went back towards his team while Leah and I just looked at each other.

"It won't be that hard… right?"

Leah just shrugged, thanks… you're a lot of help.

**-California Love-**

"Half court, game point." I shot the ball and it went in without hitting the rim. "Wet."

Leah scoffed and got the ball that was now rolling away from us. "wanna go back outside, it's hot in here, and it smells now that the guys are In here."

I nodded my head and we walked towards the double doors that lead to the track.

I took off my jersey as soon as we were outside -which was actually sticking to me at this point and hung it over my shoulder.. I felt like I was overheating. I think they're trying to kill us with heat stroke or something –if that's possible.

We sat on the railing for about 15 minutes and I was miserable. I could hear the cheerleaders but I couldn't see them since my back was towards them.

"So you wanna go back inside or watch the girls practice."

I licked my lips and looked at field where the varsity cheerleaders were doing actual cheers and not just working out. I nodded my head and we went down the stairs and back onto the track. Damn I wonder how hot it is out here, like I don't know 102 degrees. This will be a perfect day to be on the beach.

"Jane do a front flip after you dismount!"

Victoria was in front of the cheerleaders, arms crossed behind her back like a fucking drill sergeant. Damn I would hate to be a cheerleader, that shit does NOT look like fun. Especially with Victoria yelling at everyone. She needs to get fucking laid, I'm talking good sex that'll have her walking funny the next day. At least she wouldn't be so crabby anymore.

All of the cheerleaders were facing one side of the field. So it was a debate between me and Leah if we wanted to sit behind them, where we could see their asses OR go to the front where we could make kissy faces at them and try to fuck up their routine. Hmmmm decisions, decisions.

But once we saw Maria getting pissed off at another cheerleader and start speaking in Spanish our decision was made –fuck up their routine. A Spanish speaking Maria is the hottest thing possible.

We jogged on the bleachers till we got to the dead center to where the cheerleaders where facing us. Apparently our presence alone started distracting some of the girls. Well just the ones who didn't know who we were. The ones who did –like Jane and Alice, just rolled their eyes at us. This is common for us, during the school year when we're at practice. The cheerleaders practice in the cafeteria and we are obviously in the gym. We would sneak out and go watch them practice. I don't know I'm starting to think we're obsessed with them. Or maybe it's just me and the obsession I have with thighs –favorite part on a women's body, which is the only thing I see when I'm watching them.

Apparently one of the new girls had a problem with us being out here because I heard her complain to Victoria about us.

"Excuse me, but could you tell them to leave, they're kind of distracting the team."

Victoria scrunched up her face in confusion then looked back towards us. Apparently she didn't know we were here –oh well.

"No they're fine, if two people are going to distract you, how are you going to perform in front of a huge crowd."

That shut the girl up because she went back towards her group. And put on her game face –lol, she looks constipated now.

After about 15 minutes Victoria walked towards us. I think she wanted me to look at her or something because she was practically strutting over here, hips moving side to side with every step. All I could do was smirk at her. Which made her smile. You know –she has a really pretty smile, if she wasn't glaring at everyone maybe, just maybe some people would like her, and not fear her.

"Hey guys."

I nodded my head and leaned forward. "Sup?"

"I need you guys to be the judges for me, we're going to do a cheer for you and you'll critique it, is that fine with you."

I looked at Leah who wasn't even paying attention. So I spoke for both of us. "Yeah we'll do it."

She smiled and thanked me and walked back towards the track, purposely making her booty bounce as she went down the bleachers. And I admit it, I was definitely staring, I'm starting to notice things about her that I never did before. Like, she had a PERFECT ass, pretty smile, and a slight accent. Why'd I deny her again… I don't think I ever had a reason.

"You're such a dumbass."

I tilted my head towards Leah. "Excuse me."

She shook her head. "No, you're a dumbass –so you're not excused."

"Huh."

She pointed towards Victoria. "You denied her. YOU DENIED HER. She put her pussy on platter for you and you said no, I'm… I'm upset with you right now. I just can't believe you said no to_ that_." She made a coca-cola body motion with her hands. "Mmm, now if she would've asked me I would've happily took her home with me, shit I would've just took her to my car."

I scoffed. "I had my reasons ass face."

She was silent for a moment, apparently wanting me to tell her my reasons but I just shrugged.

"See, you did it just because you had the power to say no. But Bella you know Victoria's been trying to get with you for the longest. It's summer bro, just… I don't know. Fuck her and leave."

I chuckled. "You know that's not how I do things ass face."

"Stop calling me ass face, dick sucker."

"fart eater."

"Shit sipper."

"Ass licker."

My comeback was interrupted by the cheerleaders counting down their cheer.

The cheerleaders were doing some shit I didn't even know what it was called, but it was good, really good. All these flips and stuff, like a gymnastics match or something.

Alice and Jane were at the top doing all kinds of flips that were extremely fucking complicated, but they landed perfectly. We need guy cheerleaders, I mean really, these girls look like they're going to drop Alice and Jane.

The cheer lasted 2 minutes and the girls looked exhausted. I mean I would be too, one hundred and twenty seconds of jumping and flipping. Doesn't sound like fun.

"So, what'd ya think?"

I stood up and put on my thinking face.

"It was good, but I feel like you guys should shake your ass more."

I wiggled my hips a bit to emphasize my point and Leah pulled me back down.

"It was good I like it." She held her thumbs up, universal sign for –I'm too lazy to say anything else, so you get a thumb's up as my explanation.

Victoria looked to be in deep concentration then she nodded her head and looked at the girls.

"ALRIGHT LUNCH TIME, YOU HAVE AN HOUR, IF YOU'RE NOT HERE BY 12 YOU'LL BE RUNNING LAPS UNTIL YOUR LEGS GIVE OUT."

I chuckled to myself, ahh man. She's so mean.

But then a thought came to me, it's lunch time.

I'm hungry as hell. I got up, hit Leah in the shoulder and told her I'd be back and I went off to find my brother. I walked through the muggy hallways towards the weight room. The boys were still in there with the coach. I didn't want to bother their little meeting so I waited in the hall until they were done talking.

Ten minutes later, I'm still sweating up a storm and the door to the weight room finally opens and all the football players file out. Each of them saying hey to me as they passed, some of them trying to give me hugs, but I don't think they understood how overheated I was. And their massive bodies would make me have a fucking heat stroke.

Finally Emmett came outside and was talking to Seth.

"Yo sissy."

I rolled my eyes –that nick name is so fucking stupid.

"It's lunch time, did you pack something."

He shook his head.

"I forgot, wanna go get something from up the street.?"

I sighed, I'm really not trying to walk anywhere.

"Mmmm, how about I give you the money, and you get something and bring it back. It's hotter than the devils dick out there."

I've been walking in the hallways for about ten minutes waiting on my bro to come back. I was drinking some water from the water fountain when I felt my jersey get pulled from my shoulder. I tilted my head and saw Maria and Alice standing there smirking at me. I wiped the water droplets that were on my lip with my thumb and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello. Uhm, can I get my jersey back?" I pointed to my now dry jersey that was resting on Maria's forearm. She just shook her head and smirked.

Alice stepped forward and tisked at me. "We heard about something you did earlier this summer, well _someone _you did."

I raised an eyebrow and licked my lips trying to concentrate, I know I didn't do anyone; I haven't had sex in a while. "uhhh."

Alice huffed. "HEIDI!"

I chuckled. "I didn't have sex with that girl, we just went on a date."

She shook her head. "That's not what she's saying."

"Seriously? …. Really? That's stupid, especially since she's the one that didn't call _me_ back."

I have people lying about me already and school hasn't even started. This is going to be an interesting year of high school.

"aww, you like her."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Past tense, I hate when girls do that to me. I mean, I've been having some really bad luck with women lately. Like … watch this…."

A sophomore girl passed by us and I stopped her. "Hey my name's Bella what's yours?"

She smiled politely. "Taken and straight." Then she walked off.

I pointed towards her back. "See!"

**-California Love-**

Ten minutes later Emmett finally came back to the school with two subway sandwiches and Gatorades.

"Party this weekend at Riley's house, I just got the text."

I shrugged. "Mmkay, I'm guessing you're going."

He unwrapped his sandwich and took a humongous bite. He's so gross. "Yup, you're too."

I sat against the cool tile walls in the hallway and unwrapped my blt sandwich. "What?"

He plopped down on the ground beside me. "I said you are too, I'm not going by myself. Plus I heard some guy from Monster's going to be there, we _need _to be there, it'll give us a better chance at being sponsored."

I took a bite out of my sandwich. "Bro, I thought you weren't going to do surfing anymore. Especially since you're coach said that it's possible you'll get drafted to VT or some shit."

I chewed the remaining food in my mouth then took another bite out of my sandwich.

"I know, but seriously surfing is addicting. I rather surf the rest of my life then play football."

We eventually fell into a comfortable silence, which often happens when we're eating and we let ourselves drown in our thoughts.

I drunk the last sip of my Gatorade and threw the sandwich wrappers away. Emmett headed back to the weight room and I walked around the hallways to get back to the gym.

The cheerleaders were inside of the cafeteria when I passed it. Most of them broken up into their little cliques. Some practicing cheers.

I slowly strolled back into the gym where I saw Jasper sitting on the bleachers drinking some water and talking to Alice who had her legs propped up in his lap. They are too cute.

I passed them, said my hello's and kept walking. Rule number one in Bella's book of boo lovin' : NEVER I REPEAT NEVER FUCKING INTERUPT WHEN A COUPLE IS TALKING. That's pretty much cock-blocking in a more G-rated way, don't do that. So don't sit down and talk to them if they're having a private conversation.

The gym was pretty much lacking activity. The boys basketball team was eating lunch in the bleachers still. And some of the cheerleaders were in here talking to them … mainly the freshman, which I found to be entertaining. Seriously, jail bait much… these guys are graduating and these girls are just getting out of 8th grade. I found Leah laying on her back on the top row of the bleachers talking to someone on her phone. So I decided to take the next 15 minutes and take a damn nap –im tired ok!

I went to the middle row of bleachers and laid down on my stomach so I could fall asleep on my arms. Just when I got situated the gym doors opened and in walked Rosalie and the strawberry blond haired girl looking like some damn super models.

The guys across the gym were pretty much gawking at them, and I can't say I wasn't doing the same. I hurriedly put my jersey on all the way so I didn't look like a jack ass, and laid back down. I wonder how my hair looks right now.

I played it cool and closed my eyes to make it seem like I wasn't staring. I felt the bleachers vibrate and my heart skipped a beat, shit that could be her trying to come and talk to me. I felt the vibrations get stronger like they whoever it was is right on my row. I tried to make it seem like I was sleeping and stayed completely still. I'm sure I looked more dead than sleep though.

"I know you're not sleep fucker."

I peeked open my eye and saw Leah smirking down at me.

"So that girl that handed your ass to you is in the gym, thought I should let you know so you won't make an ass out of yourself. Least I can do."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. It was 11:35 and we had a whole bunch of time before practice started back up. "Think someone's going to talk to her, or at least try."

Before Leah even had time to answer James who thought he was tough shit got up from where he was sitting with his little crew and walked towards them. Surprisingly he was talking to the shorter girl, who seemed just as surprised as I was. For some reason Rosalie seems like the star of the show. But once you separate the two, yeah the shorter girl is extremely good looking as well.

I guess he was successful in whatever he said to her because he walked away with a smile on his face. But knowing the fucker he's just trying to hit it and quit it.

I licked my lips and scanned the other side of the gym. Pretty much all of the guys were trying to figure out who was next in line to talk to them.

Rosalie and the shorter girl sat down at the bottom of the bleachers. So that's 7 rows down from me, approximately 6 feet away. Why I was calculating the distance between us, I will never know. It just seemed important you know?

"Party this weekend at Riley's, going?"

I nodded my head. "Emmett told me about it, he's forcing me pretty much. Shit Riley's parties are crazy, I usually end up passed out on his couch."

Leah chuckled. "Bella that's any party, you drink too much."

I shrugged. "Shit if it's there, I'm gonna drink, that's how it works."

Rule number one in Bella's guide to Parties: If there are drinks, and they're free, drink them.

Riley is the star of the boy's Lacrosse team. He use to play basketball but it just wasn't for him. Anyway, his parents aren't ever home. Which means parties every fucking weekend. His house is an exact replica of mines. Maybe it's because he lives in our neighborhood.

I mentally started making plans for this weekend, what outfit I'm going to wear and all of those other things.

Zoned out I didn't even notice that Rosalie was talking to another guy, and from the sounds of it they were actually having a conversation.

It's now 11:40. Leah keeps saying that I have no balls because I don't want to go talk to Rosalie. Trust me I WANT too. But shit, she's been approached by almost every guy in here. Her and her friend are going to be the eye candy for the rest of our high school lives. Well until, they get a bad rep, if they get a bad rep –which I doubt.

"Come on Bella, five bucks if you talk to her without her yelling at you by the end of the conversation."

I took a deep breath and mentally pumped myself. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.

I got up and started walking down the bleachers as soon as the guy walked away.

I can do this, I can do this.

She turned around to look at me and I froze.

I can't do this, I can't do this.

I turned back around, Leah was waving five bucks in her hand and I looked back at Rosalie who was watching me curiously.

So I sighed in defeat and walked down the bleachers and plopped down next to her.

"Hey."

She nodded her head and smirked. "Hello."

"So…Rosalie's a nice name."

She looked confused. "Thanks?"

Word vomit.

"Yeah, it fits you. You know, since you're nice looking, and you have a nice body and all. Full package really."

Word diarrhea.

She chuckled a bit, but didn't say anything.

"So, tell me about yourself."

She licked her lips and sighed.

"Well I'm 17, I just moved here from New York, I like cheerleading, I don't have a favorite color. I don't like meat, but I'll eat a chicken sandwich from wendy's. I don't like pork but I'll eat bacon bits on my pizza. I don't like burgers unless they're from some gourmet restaurant. I don't like fish, unless it's in sushi. I don't like the color pink… period. My favorite body part has to be the abdomen."

She just looked at me and smirked. "You're turn."

I smiled, now we're getting somewhere.

"My full name's Isabella Swan McCarty. I'm also 17, I like surfing and playing basketball, I hate school, but I come here just for sports and my friends. I eat almost everything but meat. Except I really do like bacon. I don't have a favorite color either. I've been having bad luck with girls lately, and it sucks ass. My favorite body part. I would have to say it's thighs, I love legs." I eyed her body up and down and she just smiled a bit. "And I love when I can make people smile."

She smiled bigger but just shook her head. "Whatever."

I just shrugged. "At least I got you to smile, I feel like I accomplished something."

She smirked a bit but didn't say anything further.

"Alright so, party this weekend. Am I going to see you there.?"

She scratched her eyebrow where I now saw two dots there. "You have a piercing.?"

She nodded. "Took it out for practice, and I'll be there, though I'm not sure I'll see you."

"Sure you will, because you'll be there… I'll be there."

"No I mean, I might not talk to you."

Ouch… ooh, damn… nope… no more ego.

"Damn you're killing me here."

She chuckled. "Good, I don't want to give you the wrong idea. You're really not my type. I'm strictly dickly."

**-California Love-**

The day went by slowly and painfully. After I got laughed at by Leah and yelled at by the coach, and after running twenty laps around the track while trying to avoid getting sun burned, oh and after doing 50 pushups and thirty suicides on the court I finally went home and passed out on the couch.

I heard my mom's voice but eventually it disappeared once I heard a door slam shut and a car pull off.

My week went by like this.

My brother trying to get me to buy him a new board since mom and dad cut him off for the month. Me attempting to talk to Rosalie –fail, also not being able to feel my legs at the end each day from running so much. So when Saturday morning came I was so fucking excited to stay in my bed all day. But my brother had other plans.

"Bella let's go to the beach."

I shifted my eyes towards Emmett who was leaning against the door frame of my room with his arms crossed over his chest.

I didn't speak, I just shifted my eyes back towards my t.v. I'm too lazy to move, and too lazy to talk, too comfortable to give a fuck.

"Come on Bells, the waves are supposed to be fucking amazing today."

Once again he was met with silence.

"Fine then, I'm gonna go get some pizza, just… be ready by 10 to go to the party. I'm not trying to get there when all of the food and drinks are gone."

So that's what I did. Cocooned in my plushy comforter watching Adventure Time until the sun went down, even taking a couple of naps.

Around 9:30 I finally dragged my feet into the bathroom to take a shower. Man, I'm so fucking tired.

Ever have that feeling that no matter how many fucking naps you take, you're STILL tired?

I have that right now, and a little partying will help change that.

Around 10:07 I slipped on some shoes. Flint 13's to be exact. **(A/N: If you're reading Forks High, you know I'm obsessed with Jordans) **I cuffed the bottom of my jeans grabbed my keys and phone, stuffed them into my pockets and checked my reflection in the mirror. I let my hair down and had on a light grey cardigan with a white v-neck, and black skinny jeans –not ball busters, but close to it, I have to tuck and hide for them to be comfortable. I look pretty damn good though, I seriously love my tan. I put in some diamond stud earing's and put one in my cartilage. I put on a brown beaded bracelet that I got from my ex a couple years ago then walked out of my room and towards the garage door.

"Belly you ready to go?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Well then let's fucking roll."

Only 5 minutes later we arrived at Riley's house, no use in driving here, we could've walked, but it looks better when you drive. It was air conditioned in the house, thank fuck. The California summer nights are never cold and being in a small space with so many people may be just a little too fucking much. I smelled the sweat and smoke in the air. The bubbles from the hookahs that were placed in the front made a jiggling sound that was very loud compared to everything else. You could feel the bass from the speakers vibrating the floors under your feet. Drinks were being served freely from the mini bar Riley had set up in the back. The place was just completely packed. And I'm glad we came at a good time. Not too early –where people think you have no life, and not late –where people think you aren't going to show, because you have no life.

First thing I did was get two shots of vodka and then I ordered a pina coloda to relax with. I took my drink out by the pool and sat down, watching the VERY drunk teens play water volleyball for a while.

A new song came on that everyone liked and I heard a bunch of. "ayyy's" and "hell yeah's" coming from the living room/dance floor. I decided to join the fun, quickly chugging my drink and throwing it in the trash. I walked back into the house scanning through the crowd of dancing bodies for someone who caught my interest. It didn't take long before someone dragged me onto the dance floor and started grinding against me. Me being slightly buzzed I just went with it, not even caring who it was.

But I started to care a lot when she turned around to show me her face and the goofiest grin was slapped onto my face.

"Angela." I practically whispered it and started kissing her neck.

She giggled into my ear. "I'm surprised you didn't know it was me, you know my body the best."

I hummed in agreement and let my hands start wandering lower to cup her ass in my hands –juicy bootayy!

"I missed you Bella."

I placed one last kiss on her neck and rested my forehead against hers. "I missed you too. One last party before college huh?"

She nodded her head and sighed. "Then I'm off to Washington, I fucking hate the rain."

I giggled at her enthusiasm. "Sounds like fun."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the dance floor but stopped and looked down at my arm and ran her thumb across the bracelet she gave me.

Yeah Angela is my ex. She's two years older than me and I first met her when I signed up for Culinary Art class. I was a freshman she was a Junior and for some reason an innocent friendship turned into something more. So yes, she was my first. I remember I was so scared the day she found out I had some extra equipment going on down there. It was by complete accident, well no it wasn't. She was trying to feel me up while we were making out in the hallway after I had practice. She's a freak let me tell you –damn we had some good sex. ANYWAY she loved it when I was sweaty, shit I didn't mind. So I walked out of the locker room, last one to leave, and she pushed me against the wall and started having her way with me. Then before I could react to anything she stuck her hand in my shorts. OBVIOUSLY IT WASN'T WHAT SHE WAS EXPECTING, because she just froze, and shit I froze too. I WAS SCARED DAMMIT. I thought she was going to run away, and go tell everyone.

But she just stared at me, smiled, then kissed me. OH, I got my first blow job that day too –mmm good stuff.

"You still have it." She said while grinning from ear to ear.

I nodded. "I'll never get rid of it."

Why did we break up. Shit I forgot. Damn, I have the worse memory in history, damn.

"That's sweet."

She pulled me through the crowds and towards the mini bar. My buzz was well settled now and I felt on top of the world. Eyes feeling all moist and shit.

"What can I get for you two."

I looked up and just now noticed that Tyler was the bar tender. I gave him a slight head nod and a smirk.

"Got any Jello shots set?"

He nodded his head and pulled out a tray of green and pink jello shots. I took two and downed them quickly. Yep, I do drink a lot.

"I'll have a blow job." I raised my eye brow at Angela then looked at Tyler.

"You know how to make those." He shook his head.

"Fuck no this isn't a real bar dammit, we have normal shit, like pina coloda's and beer, shots, and other easy things to make, like smoothies with a whole bunch of vodka, rum and coke all that shit."

He says 'shit' a lot, if you haven't noticed.

I chuckled and looked at Angela who rolled her eyes at Tyler. "Mmkay, make a strawberry icee, with a lot of vodka but not too much. You know what to do."

He nodded his head and got to work while I pulled Angela closer to me to dance to the song that was playing in the background.

_Make it nasty._

_Make it nasty._

This girl has some wonderful hips, and rhythm, literally can bounce that ass.

"Order up, and stop dry humping in front of me, dance floor's over there."

I flicked off Tyler who did the exact same thing to me. Ang grabbed her drink and we made our way out back towards the pool. I sat down in the comfortable ass cushy chairs and made Angela sit on my lap.

I licked my lips and laid back in the chair making myself comfortable.

"Damn she's hot."

I looked towards where Angela was staring and saw Rosalie in the pool with her shorter friend.

"Which one."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Both."

I nodded my head though she couldn't see me. Rosalie had on a swim suit that was blue, and I'm sure it was the same one she wore to the beach. And I couldn't help staring at those amazing tits she has. Like damn they look so soft. And they jiggle each time she moves in the water. Her eye brow piercing is in right now, and do I see a belly ring? Oh damn that hot. I would love to lick around her navel area with some whipped cream and caramel. Mmm

"Uhh Bella what's going on down there."

I snapped my eyes back to Angela who was smirking at me and gestured towards my pants. Which I now became aware that there was a major situation going on in there.

I smiled bashfully and looked back over to Rosalie who was talking to some girl in the pool who's back was towards me. Then Rosalie looked up and I quickly looked away to make it seem, you know… like I wasn't staring at her.

"It's been a while, and the littlest things get me going you know?"

She giggled a little. "No I don't know, a girl needs to stay satisfied." Then she winked and moved her hips a bit making me groan.

"Not fair Ang."

She shrugged. "I'm halfway drunk, and you're drunk or buzzed whatever you call it. So I don't give a fuck. Last night of freedom remember?"

I nodded my head and bobbed my head to the beat of the music blasting through the speakers. Trying to think about things to make my huge problem get smaller.

_Rosalie's boobs –not helping_

_Parents having sex –all right instant turn off._

"Alright I'm good now."

She giggled and stood up handing me her cup. "Finish that."

I quickly downed the rest of the fruity mess and put the cup down. Angela started taking off her shirt and shorts to reveal the hidden bikini she had underneath.

"I'm gonna go for a swim, you'll be alright.?"

I nodded my head and got up. "I'm straight, I'm gonna go dance."

**20 minutes later**

You ever watch Skins?. You know that techno music that they play at their parties that make your ears bleed. Shit, that's what they're playing right now. I swear every other person is high as fuck or drunk out of their ass and throwing up everywhere. I'm glad I don't throw parties. I would hate to clean this up.

Someone put some strobe lights on, and if anyone has epilepsy, well they're fucked.

7th cup of rum and coke. And my mind is so twisted right now. I can't even concentrate. Finally the DJ came back and put on some music you can actually dance too, when I say dance I mean grind. As in figure out the right piece of booty that you can take home tonight.

And I found the perfect girl. Wearing jean shorts and a bikini top, belly button ring, creamy legs, thick thighs, toned abs, perfect boobs –lickable, suckable, flickable, damn I'm drunk. I'm making up words.

Damn and those lips, mhhmm. So I approached her. "Hey Rosalie."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "So, enjoying the party.?" She just shrugged.

"alright can you at least talk."

She smirked. "I could."

"Do you give everyone a hard time, or…?"

I made hand gestures hoping that will help get my point across.

"Nope, just you."

I scratched my head and I felt my temper rising, she was infuriating. "Mmkay, could I at least have a dance with you, I know you're strictly dickly, but it's dancing, not sex."

She rolled her eyes and I took that as a yes so I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. I saw Leah dancing with some girl, I couldn't see the girls face –literally face down, ass up right now.

I pulled Rosalie to my front and moved side to side with the music hoping she would take control and start dancing on me like they did in the movie Soul Food. YES I WATCH B.E.T AND WHAT!

"So Rosalie, you gonna dance or just stand there?"

I was genuinely curious she wasn't doing anything.

"you expect me to dance like this." She pointed to all the girls who were grinding against someone or something looking extremely sexy.

I shrugged. "If you don't want too, it's fine we just need to wait for another song."

She nodded her head, completely uncomfortable dancing like that. I found it odd, don't they do this while they cheer?

"So then wanna take a walk.?"

Yes confident Bella is back, damn alcohol works wonders.

She shrugged. "Sure, why not."

We started walking towards the front door. I opened it for her. "Ladies first."

She did a little curtsy and walked in front of me, I followed her, shutting the door behind me.

"So…" I put my hands in my pocket. "Like Cali so far.?"

She shrugged. "School year hasn't started, every thing's better when you don't have to get up early."

I nodded. "I feel you, well hopefully you'll like it."

She just took a sip of the drink I just now noticed she was holding. "You drink?"

She shook her head. "No this is water."

I scoffed. "Suuure it is, I totally believe you."

She just rolled her eyes and handed me the cup. "Smell it."

I sniffed it and smelled nothing. "Oh… seriously. You come to a great party and drink water?"

"I don't like to drink." She just smirked. "Well I do, but, you know. You can't really control yourself after you drink."

I shrugged. "I'm doing perfectly fine."

We walked all the way to the side of the house where Riley had a little playground area where his little step-brother likes to play.

I got on the swing and started swinging my feet a little.

"Well some people can hold their liquor. I can't, light weight." She sighed as if she was disappointed.

"It's fine you know." I stopped swinging. "To not drink and all."

She sipped some more of her water. "So why'd you drag me all the way outside."

I chuckled. "I don't know, I mean… all week I've been trying to talk to you. Of course you ignored me, so this was perfect timing."

She just sighed and sat down on the little jungle gym stairs and leaned back, closing her eyes. I took the time to eye fuck her again. I can't help it, it's like her body is calling to me you know?

Her body is so toned, and truthfully I have never seen a body like hers. Curves are perfect, and her thighs, ugh I just want to kiss them, bite them, nibble –all that shit.

My mouth was going dry just thinking of her body against mine. Her legs oh fuck, her legs are magnificent. I could just wrap them around my neck and squeeze them while I tongue fuck her.

_Stop Bella._

I sighed and stopped my dirty train of thoughts and just continued to let my eyes roam. Her belly ring was glistening in the moon light and seriously… She's a vision, I should just take a picture and send it to some modeling company, they wouldn't even know what to do with such beauty.

See, now I wish I could cuff her.

If she was my girl I would fucking worship her. Now I see what Jasper was talking about.

"_She's all you'll ever going to think about…"_

True that.

Cus she's flooding my mind right now.

Damn, It's only been a week, and I'm sprung. Wait, can you be sprung on a girl you never had?

"I can feel you staring at me. You've been doing that all week."

I snapped my eyes back to hers and mumbled and apology.

"It's fine, I like the attention. Happens all the time."

I scratched my neck. "So you're completely fine with that?"

She grinned and nodded her head. "Yep."

"So are you ever going to answer my question?."

Two days ago, Thursday to be exact I asked her out. I mean I know… she said she was strictly dickly. BUT HELLO.

Let me tell you, when I asked her the question, I was scared as a bitch. Shit, the whole week –Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday she didn't talk to me. I say Friday was the worse, I thought I scared her off or something.

"Why do you want to go on a date with me so badly."

I think that's what she enjoys. Compliments, mushy shit, and me making myself look like an ass over her.

I just shrugged not even giving her the satisfaction. Two can play that game motherfucker.

…. I think I'm bi-polar.

No really. My mood swings are ridiculous.

"Why won't you just answer the question?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why should I?"

She smirked right back at me.

"Well because if you say no, I'll say fuck it and go on with my life, if you say yes then I'll be excited and start making dinner reservations, but if you don't answer the question at all, I'm stuck here chasing after you until you do… which is getting tiring."

She chuckled. "Oh well, give up." Then she shrugged.

"Nope, you're a challenge. And I like that."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you said it was tiring."

I got up quickly which was a bad idea. Queue slight dizziness.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop the ground from spinning.

"See, drinking is bad for you."

I smacked my teeth and opened my eyes. I sighed while I walked closer to her sitting on my knees right in front of her slightly open legs.

"Well since I'm drunk you're responsible for me."

She made a humming noise. "Mmmm, no I'm not."

I laid my head against her knees and sighed.

"Yes you are, which means you have to care of me and my needs."

She didn't say anything after that so I looked up at her. She was gazing at something behind me and biting her lip. Damn, I love those lips.

The alcohol was definitely setting in. I grabbed her shins to make sure I didn't topple over onto the ground. I didn't squeeze them, I just lightly touched them which made her jump a little. I looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?"

She nodded her head and seemed to be contemplating something.

I rested my chin on top of her knees and just looked at her face. She looks like she was carved. She's just perfect, damn.

Her eyes met mine and we just stared at each other. She raised her right hand and hesitantly traced my left eyebrow.

"You have a scar, where'd that come from?"

I shrugged.

"Got it when I was little, I don't really remember but I know I fell off the table in the kitchen."

It was weird. Her fingers felt scorching hot against my skin, it was a good feeling. It left little tingles behind.

"Mmm."

I scrunched up my eye brows. "What cha thinkin about."

She bit her lip and sighed. "I like this." She gestured towards me. "When you're not trying hard to get my attention, and acting _normal." _

"I find it flattering when someone compliments me and all of that other shit, but it gets old, and tiring, especially when that person is very fucking persistent."

She eyed me pointedly. "All right, then I won't give a fuck about you, better?"

She smirked. "Much, and if you keep up with that attitude, then we can go on a date."

I think it was the alcohol talking because I'm sure as hell I wouldn't have been as bold if I was sober. She shot down my ego remember?

There's nothing left, so the liquor is its temporary replacement.

I spread her legs at that moment and glided in between them so we were eye to eye.

"Fuck the date, I just want a kiss."

My voice was kind of hoarse, either from the lack of talking, or the serious need for water.

She bit her lip and looked down, completely unsure of what to do. So I took this as my chance and smashed my lips to her. She was still for a moment. Her bottom lip still stuck between her teeth, which I gently sucked into my mouth and soothed it with my tongue. After another five seconds she kissed me back. Let me tell you, she's a fucking pro.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance and she put her hands in my hair, letting her right thumb play with my ear.

Bad fucking move, well good move, but bad fucking timing.

That's my spot, I mean instant turn on and all.

Remember how I said I was in between her legs. And those extremely tight jean shorts she is wearing; they're practically a second skin. Well little Bella down there in my jeans decided to make an appearance and at that same moment she scooted closer towards me and I KNOW she felt my dick through my jeans. Because as soon as she did she froze, stopped kissing me, scooted back on the steps and squinted her blue eyes towards my crotch area.

"No fucking way."

**A/N: IMM TIIRED.**

**I wrote this in one day. Sorry if it's crappy maybe I should have taken my time. But I'm having a shitty couple of days. So reviews will definitely help cheer me up. Thank you to all who have reviewed, they gave me the motivation to sit at my laptop for three hours writing this. Oh, I have no Beta. If there are mistakes in this story I apologize.**


	3. I'm Into You

California Love Ch.3

**OOC/AU/FUTA/AH**

**Mature Readers Only**

**I do not own Twilight **

**Just so you know the little song lyric I do at the beginning of each story just happens to be from whatever song I'm listening to at that moment.**

**Oh and this chapter goes from. Awkward all the way to OH SHIT. mmkay**

**XOXO**

_Seems like I've always had crushes on chicks I couldn't have, and then I end up fucking with someone I shouldn't have._

**Next on…. California Love:**

"_Where exactly are you going."_

_I turned around and saw Rosalie leaning against the wall._

"_Well I WAS going to the kitchen, but then I was like … hmm maybe I should just take a tour of the dining room, you know?"_

**Bella POV**

That awkward moment when the girl you like is staring at your dick.

Sounds great right. No, no it's not.

It's horrible and if I wasn't drunk as hell I would run away. But I'm stuck.

She hasn't said anything yet, is that good or bad?

Hmmm, let's test the waters shall we.

"Uhm.. Rosalie?"

No response, I'm taking that as a very bad sign.

_Come on go back to sleep….._

She's just staring at my fucking jeans. I knew I should have worn something tighter, that way I wouldn't really have any room to move.

I almost jumped when I felt her hands on my jeans. What hell was she doing?

She is groping me through my jeans, not helping my situation right now, in fact she's making it ten times worse.

"wow." She just fucking whispered that shit. Who says "wow"?

She's just trailing her fingertips over my whole crotch area. She twisted her lips a bit and in a matter of a millisecond she undid the buckle of my belt, unbuttoned my jeans, pulled down the zipper and tugged my pants down a bit.

WHOA WHOA WHOA, I wanted to tell her to stop, but uhm, my voice wasn't working at the moment.

"Briefs."

I nodded my head, yes I wore briefs tonight.

Then she grabbed me. I'm talking her whole hand is on my dick and I am lost for words, I can't speak. Nope, I can't.

"You shave."

Again I nodded, she's just telling me stuff I already know. Eww, why would I want pubic hair, that shit does not fly with me, so I shave.

How she knows I shave I can't tell, she didn't pull down my briefs…. Yet. And if she does I'm just going to have to find my voice and say . "Hey now, if you're going to pull her out might as well do something with it."

But I won't say that, until the time comes. Get it, comes. I'm such a perv, and this is not the time to think like that.

Then she squeezed me which made me bite my lip so I wouldn't make any embarrassing noises.

Then a song popped into my head.

_You're making it hard for me._

It's an old ass song my aunty use to play around the house. Shaking my head, that song was just so x-rated and when I was younger I didn't know what they were singing about… now I know.

"Rosalie, could you…"

She let me go and bit her lip while looking down.

"Sorry, I just, didn't think it was true."

I got my pants situated again, now I was curious.

"You didn't think what was true?"

She shrugged. "Well I didn't think you actually had _one._"

I shrugged. "It's cool you couldn't have known."

She made that like hissing sound. "Well I found out from the girls on the cheerleading squad, I just didn't think it was actually true. They kept saying how I was going to get dicked down since you like me and all, and I thought they just meant that you like toys, not that you had the actual thing."

She stopped talking all together and we just sat there in suffocating awkward silence.

"Soooo. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded her head. "I don't mind at all."

**-California Love-**

_It's over she got colder, now can't locate where her heart is._

_And I'm just being honest, since we not even talking_

_My mind won't let you go,_

_Shit I even considered stalking._

Little drummer boy in my head decided to wake me up. And whatever music was blasting in the background wasn't helping my fucking hangover.

Damn.

I sat up and squinted my eyes. The blinds were open and I quickly closed them. Aspirin and water were beside the bed on the night stand so I chugged both of them. Alright, next step figuring out where the fuck I am. This not my fucking house.

I opened up one of the doors that led to a bathroom. Just what I needed. I opened up all the cabinets and hit the gold mine of, toothbrushes, floss, and mouth wash. I did my business and felt all minty fresh and left the bathroom and headed for the only other door that must lead to the outside.

I exited the room and found myself in a long hallway with many doors. I just followed the sound of the music and it lead to a staircase. So the only thing left to do was go down the stairs.

Wait, I just noticed I'm only wearing my briefs. What the fuck.

I made a quick fucking u-turn and went back into the room I was in. I can't find my jeans.. that's … that's just great.

I must've been wasted. I saw picture frames on the dressers behind me so I quickly looked at them and saw two little blond kids on it. Then another one of a 6 year old kid playing on a swing set with a man behind him. Must be his dad. Wait… is that . No fucking way… I'm at JASPERS HOUSE!

The hell …. That means Rosalie is here. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What did I do last night.

I probably made an ass out of myself.

Most definitely, I'm not even going to bet against that, I'm damn positive I did something stupid.

I went through the drawers and found some black basketball shorts.

I was already wearing a tank top so no use putting on a shirt.

I'm barefoot too, what the actual hell. I made my way down stairs after I was done getting "situated" and I felt like I was on a treasure hunt. This house is way too fucking big, bigger than mine, and that's saying something.

_Without your love it's cold as fuck._

_Life is a movie we both say cut._

_But most times darling the sequel sucks._

Follow the music, smart move. Now you're in the kitchen, and somebodies cooking breakfast.

I can't tell who it is, their back is towards me and they're covered up.

Baggy sweat pants and a sweatshirt, mmmm I want some sweat pants. Their hair is put up, so I know it's a girl. Might be Jasper's step mom or some shit.

Maybe I should leave, it would be awkward to see his step mom when I'm waking up with a hangover and all.

I walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs but I stopped when I heard someone having sex in one of the rooms.

I'm a fucking perv okay. Don't judge me.

Like a ninja I laid down on the floor and put my ear to the door. I heard girl moans but I didn't hear a guy grunting or anything. Hmm, if this is Jaspers room he must be a quite thruster, like a ninja. The girls moans were getting louder and she kept telling whoever it was to go faster. Damn, she has a sexy ass moan, whoever it is. I'll have to give Jasper his props later, wait… he goes with Alice. Oh shit, eww that's Alice?

Damn.

"That's Rosalie's room."

I jumped when I heard Jaspers voice, which made my head hit the door, which made whoever was fucking in the room stop.

Damn, damn, damn.

Back in my ninja mode I got up swiftly and silently walked backwards.

Jasper started grinning at me.

Then he ran towards me and pushed me back towards the door making me fall flat on my face then I saw his footsteps running away. If I didn't have a hangover I would've beat his ass, but I'm weak.

The door opened and like the dumbass I am I tried to hide my face in my hands thinking that would actually help hide my whole body. Why do I have to be dumb at times like this. So not ninja.

I looked up, a little scared at what I might see. Whatever dude Rosalie must've been fucking might have been some big guy on the football team, which kind of made me jealous a little bit.

But to my surprise it was Rosalie standing there looking at me well more like glaring.

I stood up quickly and smirked. "Good morning, now who would you be fucking on this lovely day."

I looked around her body trying to see who was in the room with her. But I didn't see anyone, the fucker must be hiding. Better be, or I would beat his ass. Sike, just kidding, I'm a lover not a fighter.

I just noticed she was wearing a silk robe of some sort. And she has nothing underneath. Those boobies are looking mighty fine. Damn, that robe is showing off every single curve.

_Damn._

The only song that was going through my head was In the Morning by .

You know the one I'm talking about.

He's like: Can I hit it in the morning?, Sun rising while you moanin'

Hell yeah.

Alright, I'm gonna stop fucking around because I just noticed she didn't even speak to me yet.

"So…. Are you busy with someone else?"

She just smacked her teeth and shut the door in my face.

Ouch.

No, this is the last time she's going to ruin my self-esteem.

I opened the door which surprisingly, isn't locked.

She was laying down in her bed, face down in her pillows. I had a perfect view of her ass but I was wondering where the guy was. I looked around the room but didn't see anyone.

Come out wherever you are –so I can beat your ass for fucking my woman

"Leave."

"But Rosalie I want to see your pretty face this morning.. I don't remember much of last night, but I'm sure it had to do with you, my dick, your hand…"

"…..Get the fuck out Bella."

I smirked to myself and walked out of her room.

Jasper came out of his room at that time.

"I thought you guys were going to have sex or something, I mean your brother had no problem having sex in my house."

I licked my lips and closed Rosalie's door behind me.

"Emmett's here?"

Jasper nodded his head. "Yeah you passed out last night so I was willing to take you home, but neither of you brought your keys, well at least we couldn't find them. So Emmett asked if you guys could crash here. Which obviously I said yes, but before that he ended up bringing Heidi with him."

That explains the random person cooking breakfast and the music blasting downstairs, so that was Heidi… weird.

"Where's my bro now?"

He shrugged. "He slept in the room down the hall check there. Alice is coming over with Jane in an hour so, just a warning. You might want to put on a shirt, for some reason when they're around you they get all gay and what not. It creeps me out."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm the bait, that's why."

**-California Love-**

"Yo Emmett you in here?"

I pretty much walked into every room in this fucking house. It's too damn big, I need a map.

I'm in the last room in the hall way now and I see Emmett's shoes, so this must be the place.

"Yupp, in the bathroom hold up."

The bed looked soft so I went to lay on it but when I did there was something wet on it so I decided against it. I really don't want to know what that wet spot was, though I'm sure I already know.

"So whatever happened to no double dipping Em?"

I heard the sink turn on and off.

"The fuck do you mean, I didn't double dip."

I shook my head. "Yes you did bro. You stuck you're fucking chip in the dip, you double dipped."

He came out of the bathroom with some basketball shorts on and no shirt, with some hand towel resting across his shoulder.

"With who."

Like he doesn't know. "Heidi." I whispered her name, never know where she could be.

Emmett made a look of disgust and I really wanted to hit him. "You slept with Heidi?"

This time I did hit him right in the arm. "No, I went on a date with her earlier this summer. Which made her unavailable for the taking. She's crossed off the list, no more McCarty for her. But I guess she already got some of you huh?"

He did that weird eye brow wiggle that I do and put on a perverted grin.

"Damn right."

I shook my head. "I don't see how we're related."

"Me either, you are no were near the player that I am."

**-California Love-**

My headache is gone, thank fuck.

You know, you would think watching cheerleaders practice would be fun. No I've been sitting on this couch for two hours watching Alice and Jane rehearse the same cheer over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over, you get the point?

"No ALICE THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT WAY."

"JANE YOU'RE MAKING IT HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO BE."

Lol that's what she said.

_20 minutes later._

I'm tired and I want to go home.

So to my surprise I woke up early today. So it's only 11 am. That means that my parents aren't going to be home for another three hours. Which means I get to stay on this couch and watch Jane and Alice argue with each other over extremely dumb shit. Who cares if you don't turn 45 degrees to the right while you're in the air, doing a fucking somersault.

I'm still in basketball shorts and the blank tank top I had on, but I decided to put on some socks. They're Jaspers of course because Rosalie apparently only wears these thin ass ankle socks that just aren't for me.

Oh and Rosalie said that I did something last night, and she won't tell me. That's some shit right?

Whatever I did is the reason I fell asleep in my briefs. THIS SUCKS, I wanna know.

I haven't seen my bro in a while, he's probably upstairs fucking that sibling bopper Heidi. Seriously, ol girl said she was with me, but then she's going to do my brother.

"BELLA!"

"Hmmm." I rubbed my right ear, making sure I didn't lose any hearing, Jane and Alice are fucking loud.

"We're tired so we're ordering food and watching movies, you're staying with us."

I raised my hand in mock surrender. "Yes mam, I'm getting hungry any way."

After the pizza man dropped off four boxes of pizza, Alice put in some depressing movie about love and what not. You know the movie The Notebook, yeah I heard some people cried during that movie, and I'm not trying to see some tear jerker with these two girls who are already up in their feelings.

"Bella sit with me."

Jane is so needy, I love her though.

I took the cheese pizza box and took it with me over to the love seat where Jane was sitting Indian style on the cushions. I laid the box on her lap and sat behind her while she leaned against me. Then Alice pressed play on the movie and sat beside me cuddling into my side.

I totally see what Jasper was saying now.

45 minutes later I'm on the last slice of cheese pizza and I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I tilted my head and here comes the famous four.

Emmett was first, Heidi behind him with a sweatshirt on and Jeans. Damn she makes the walk of shame look good. Jasper was behind her and Rosalie was last.

I focused my attention back on this extremely sad movie. Alice shifted her weight so she was practically sitting on me. And Jane already moved so that she was cradled in my lap, her forehead against the crook of my neck. Am I that comfortable.?

"See this is what I'm talking about Bella. Whenever you're around my girl is all over you."

I just shrugged, I'm pretty damn comfortable right now. Sorry Jasper.

"So Heidi what was it like fucking a McCarty."

I chuckled at that, Jane is so fucking mean.

"It was great thanks for asking, Jane."

Rosalie sat in the middle of the floor and started watching the movie.

"So let's see, you've fucked Bella AND Emmett, damn girl, so who's better Izzy or Emmett."

Heidi rolled her eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza from the table.

"I was drunk I don't really remember."

"Bella you had sex with Heidi?" Oh fuck Rosalie, don't ask that question that causes more drama.

I was shaking my head no but I started coughing when I heard that, oh shit I shouldn't have been chewing when I knew something like this was going to happen.

"oh" cough, cough. "shit." Cough, cough.

"You okay.?"

Aww Alice you're so sweet.

"I'm" cough, cough. "Fine." Cough, "Need water." Cough , cough.

Once my coughgasm stopped I got up and went to where I thought the kitchen should be but ended up walking into the dining room. Damn.

"Where exactly are you going."

I turned around and saw Rosalie leaning against the wall.

"Well I WAS going to the kitchen, but then I was like … hmm maybe I should just take a tour of the dining room, you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't … follow me."

I followed her amazing ass all the way towards the kitchen. You should see the way it jiggles after each step she takes. Girl gonna make me lose my mind. Up in here, up in here. … yall know that song?

She led me into the kitchen and sat on the counter and crossed her legs.

"Uhm soo, how are you doing?"

"You didn't tell me you had sex with Heidi."

Damn. Straight to the point.

"I didn't have sex with Heidi, she lied. I don't even get around like that, well… date wise I do.. but sex wise I don't, sex is special to me. I don't fuck around, do you?"

I honestly wanted to know. I don't know about you, but when it comes to girls I like them tight and in shape and have that fresh wonton soup smell, feel me?

Because first I park my car, then I fuck your bitch.

"No I don't 'get around' as you say it. I've had my heart broken once over sex, I'm not doing it again."

"Sorry about that."

When the hell did I get so mushy.

Eh, hopeless romantic. That's exactly what the fuck I am.

I don't even have to know the story, but I know how it is with most virgins. If you work hard to get sex with a girl, she will become attached to you. If she's still a virgin when you have sex with her plus you worked hard to get her, she will be extremely attached to you. But if you work hard for her, I'm talking you worked for over 8 months to get her, and she's a virgin, and you say you like her. SHE'S WILL BE IN LOVE WITH YOU, that's never a good thing if you're just trying to hit it and quit it.

McCarty Sex Rule #1: NEVER TELL A GIRL YOU LOVE HER.

McCarty Sex Rule #2: USE A FUCKING CONDOM, WE DON'T CARE IF SHE SAY'S SHE'S ON THE PILL OR NOT, EVER HEARD OF STD'S?

McCarty Sex Rule #3: DON'T FUCK A VIRGIN. PERIOD. Or Deal with the consequences.

That's just a few rules me and my bro live by, true shit.

"You don't need to be sorry for that, I'm over it. Royce is the main reason I'm like this today."

"So you just gave up on love?"

She nodded her head. "Pretty much."

"You shouldn't, you should give it a try, well give me a try."

She looked at me seriously for a moment then shifted her eyes towards the floor.

"No I really don't think I shoulds."

Well damn.

**-California Love-**

Twenty minutes later we are now watching Lion King, I know right, bullshit.

I'm cuddled back up with Jane, for some reason we just act like some old divorced married couple. We argue and cuddle and she bosses me around, that's usually how it goes. Oh and she flirts with me, and I flirt right back.

Damn, I wonder where Leah is at right now. I miss my BFFFE. Best friend for fucking Ever. In case you ain't know!

"Bella do you have your keys?"

I shrugged.

"I don't even know where my pants are."

"They're in my room Bella come with me."

Rosalie got up and strutted her cute little ass up the steps and I followed behind her like a lost dog in heat.

"Yes mam."

We entered her room, the crimson painted walls suit her. It goes with her personality. She went to the other side of her room and bent over.

Damn.

Can we have a moment of silence for that ass.

Everyone in the congregation please cease all talking.

….

….

…..

Alright. She came back up with my black skinny jeans which had a wet spot on them.

"Why are they wet?"

She smirked. "You spilled your drink on them last night after you passed out on my lap, so I did the honors of taking them off for you."

It was my turn to smirk. "Oh did you now?..."

"Yes and it was dark so I didn't see anything."

I made a hmmph sound. "But did you feel anything?"

She bit her lip. "No I didn't feel anything, I wasn't going to molest you in your sleep."

I made a humph sound and took of the basketball shorts and kicked them towards Rosalie. I then put on my jeans and buckled them up and I felt my keys poking my hip through my jeans, now I know we can go home now.

"Do you have my uhh."

She then through me my shirt and cardigan which I quickly put on.

"So, I'm not really trying to leave yet. So you mind if I stay here with you?"

She shrugged, sat on her bed, and turned on the tv.

I sat down in front of her legs and we watched MTV Cribs for I don't know how long and we were constantly arguing over which celebrities houses were better.

By far mother fucking Hugh Hefner has the best house in history. Blond babes everywhere and they work out too, they just talk about sex naturally -I would love be in that house. Especially the pond looking pool it's huge and they have SEX IN THERE, ok!

But Rosalie kept saying that it was obnoxiously huge and she would rather have Ryan Sheckler's house. Then I thought about how Rosalie's house is really huge and my house is the size of Ryan's sooo. Hmmmm.

"Well you could come live with me, it'll be just like living at Ryan Sheckler's house, except instead of skateboards lined up on the wall's there are surfboards, so what do you say?"

I wiggled my eye brows and looked up at her hoping she would go ahead and change her mind. What, having Rosalie living with me would be a really fucking good thing.

"Aww I appreciate the offer Bella but I'd rather not."

I smacked my teeth and let her finish playing in my hair. Which feels fucking great. I think she knows what she does to me.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. Alice and Jane were standing there with little evil smirks on their faces.

"Can I help you girls?"

"Your brother wants you, he's ready to go home and he can't find his keys soo…"

I nodded my head and both girls left closing the door behind them.

I sat there for a little bit more, letting Rosalie's fingers work their magic –in my hair, sadly.

"So Rose I think imma go now." I tilted my head towards hers to see her face. She was kind of close to me and her lips were the only thing I could see.

So my brain shut off and I leaned in closer to her, trying to get another kiss like I did last night outside of Riley's house. And it fucking worked!

She didn't pull away. Man her lips are like the best candy you've ever tasted and I'm that fat kid who keeps going back to the store for more. I licked her bottom lip trying to gain access and she opened up her mouth and our tongues went at it once again. But this seems so damn familiar.

_It was 3 in the morning and I laid on Rosalie's bed after she dragged me up the steps. I was too drunk to even function correctly._

"_See, this is why you shouldn't drink that much."_

_I felt my shoes being taken off, then my body was flipped over so I was looking at the ceiling, Rosalie was hovering over me, her hair was draped over her face._

"_gorgeous."_

_I didn't know I said it out loud, I thought I thought it._

"_You really are drunk."_

"_No Rosalie, you're beautiful."_

_She smiled. "Ok, enough drunken confession let's get you out of these pants before my comforter starts smelling like beer."_

_She undid my belt buckle and dragged my pants down and threw them somewhere. I wasn't paying any attention to anything else but her._

"_Now that that's done let's get you to a guest room."_

_I sat up a bit and ended up bumping foreheads with Rose. Shit that hurt a little._

_I couldn't help it though I ended up laughing, I guess my laugh's contagious because she just chuckled a bit and shook her head._

"_Sorry about that."_

_She nodded and smiled and she's just so damn stunning._

_Then I noticed she was still wearing a bikini top so I started kissing her neck and working my way down and stopped before I got to the swell of her breast. _

"_Oh shit sorry Rosalie, I should go."_

_But before I could get up she started kissing me again. I leaned against her so she would be on the bottom and I was on the top. Her hand started taking off my cardigan and she pulled on my shirt so I lifted myself up and took of my t-shirt throwing it somewhere in the room. Her hands went under my tank top trailing over my abs._

_Then I can't remember anything else._

I pulled back from the kiss and smirked.

"It wasn't in the dark."

She looked confused.

"Huh?"

"When you took of my jeans, it wasn't in the dark was it?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "Yeah, no."

I started chuckling a bit and stood up.

"So I'm gonna go now, So uhhh, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

She nodded her head and I stood up and walked out of the room but I looked back to see Rosalie staring at me and I just smiled and waved.

She warms my little heart.

**-California Love-**

The most awkward thing is when you see one of your teachers outside of school. Am I right?

"So uhm, I really should get going I have practice today."

She nodded her grey head. "Alright I will see you in school in two weeks."

Did I hear her correctly. "I'm sorry two weeks? We have three more weeks left of summer."

"No no dear, we have a new superintendent he's making school start early this year. Oops in fact I have the dates mixed up school starts August 13. So that's in exactly one week."

Please let this be some joke. Am I being punk'd.

"Alrighty dear you should start school shopping soon only four more day's left."

Then she just walked out of the store. I gave my Gatorade to the little lady at the register and paid for my drink and walked out to my car.

Wow, school starts already. Aint that some shit.

"Emmett!"

I walked inside of the house looking for my brother. There has got to be some reason why I didn't know school started this early.

That's not good. We were hoping to go to the surfing competition August 25 so we could get sponsors to look at us.

"Bella I'm in the living room."

I walked like a zombie into the living room and sat on the couch.

"We start school next week, I'm talking schedules, teachers, test … waking up early and everything."

He just looked at me and nodded. "Mom's here, she already told me. Hold up I'll get the letters they sent."

He got up and went somewhere and came back plopping a thick envelope in my lap and sat beside me with one addressed to him in his hand.

I opened the letter. About ten pages of bullshit I would never read stood out to me. And my schedule was the first page.

**Isabella Swan McCarty**

**11****th**** grade**

**Address: 1301 Long Beach Dr.**

**Student ID: 8259266**

**1****st**** Period: –Algebra 2 Room 2012**

**2****nd**** Period: –Chemistry Room 1306**

**3****rd**** Period: –AP Government Room 4001**

**Study Hall**

**4****th**** Period: –Ceramics Room 3021**

**5****th**** Period: –Spanish 3 Room 2431**

**6****th**** Period: –Sociology Room 3009**

**7****th**** Period: –English 11 2007**

Well my schedule looks shitty. Only thing I'm looking forward to is Sociology. And I have a class on every floor, looks like I'm gonna be working out while taking all those damn steps.

"Emmett you taking Sociology this year."

"Yeah I have it second Period, you?"

I nodded my head. "But I have it 6th Period."

Damn, it's Thursday too, which means I have to go school supply shopping soon.

**-California Love-**

After practice on Friday and some begging to my mom she gave us money to go school shopping.

Leah, Maria, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I all piled into my brothers truck and headed off to the nearest Target.

When we arrived I practically ran my ass over to the Starbucks and got a Venti Vanilla Cappuccino. Mm, coffee, sex in a cup I swear.

"Are you done we have to get a move on."

Leah pulled me away from the coffee stand and we made our way towards the school supply section. Mmkay so I need composition books and pens. I grabbed ten composition books and 3 bags of BIC pens and put them in the little buggy.

I eventually wondered off to the electronics section and started playing video games. Maria found me around 15 minutes later and stayed with me. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket but I was too into the game to get it.

"Maria could you go into my back pocket and grab my phone."

I felt her dig into my back pocket and answer it. Whoever it was must've been a girl because Maria started cursing her out in Spanish. That shit is always funny.

I paused the game and took the phone from her.

"Hello."

"**Bella who the hell was that?"**

Oh Edward sparkly pants.

"Maria."

"**Well tell that bitch to calm the fuck down, I'm not tryna' deal with her ass at the moment, I need to talk to YOU."**

I held in my laugh, Edward mother fucking Cullen is ghetto as shit.

"Mmkay, go ahead."

"**I mean, is it safe right now, I'm not blocking you or anything right now right?"**

"Nope go ahead."

"**So apparently school starts Monday or some shit, so I'll see you there. That's not why I called so motherfucking Brent called me to update me on this shit. Fucking Heidi running her mouth about fuckin' a McCarty and everyone thinkin it's you. Now see that's why I don't like Facebook because bitches like to pop off on there thinkin' they doin' something. So apparently Heidi told her little group of friends that she stayed with you and fucked a McCarty at Riley's party last night. Oh by the way sorry I didn't show up, I had business to attend to. Anywho, she bringing Jane and this girl named Rosalie Hale into the mix, I don't know who this Rosalie girl is, but I'm guessing she new this year or something and she means something to you I'm guessin' because Heidi makin it a big deal on Facebook. And she running her mouth on twitter. NOW YOU KNOW she got Tanya and the rest of them Denali's to back her up one hundred percent, even though they don't know shit about the situation. I'm just letting you know that Monday isn't about to be some damn picnic. They think Heidi is dating you and they makin' sure that they get this girl Rosalie to understand that."**

"Whoa whoa whoa, back the fuck up. Heidi is saying she slept with me, that's not new, shit she's been saying that since last week. I wouldn't give a fuck normally but she's bringing people into this that have no business being in it. Like the Denali sisters and Rosalie. Let her lay a hand on Rosalie and I'm coming after your ass Edward."

"**What? Bella I got you I'm not gonna let is escalate any more than it has already. But shit you might need to handle this yourself. I can only handle so much of this drama myself and right now it's four against two. Jane is about ready to fight Chelsea all over again, I told you not to fuck with that girl. But do you listen … no you don't. And in addition to that information Angela apparently has something to do with it, it's not bad I'm saying they bringing her into this situation. Which in my opinion is dumb as fuck… hold up they still arguing and my computer is loading it… one sec."**

This boy stay on the computer. But I'm glad he called before I found out myself on Monday, I don't get on Facebook so I would've been clueless.

Maria told me that we were about to leave so I followed her through the isles until we made it to the register where Emmett and Jasper were ringing up there stuff at one register and Leah and Alice were at another. Good thing they have my stuff because I'm really into this new "update" Edward is telling me.

"**Alright I'm back. So they're pretty much saying that Rosalie and some girl named Charlotte need to stay the fuck away from you and your brother because they're fucking ya'll and they shouldn't be messing with other peoples relationships. Dumb right, last time I checked you kicked Chelsea to the curb and Heidi was the one to blow you off so why she acting like it was the other way around. Plus Tanya's been after your brother for the longest. I'm even sure why they feel the need to start shit when it has no real purpose. This shit is dumb, I don't know how to even intervene when I don't know the real point of this."**

I was helping put the bags in the back of the truck while Edward was talking to me. When I got into the car I got everyone to shut up and I put Edward on speaker.

"Edward I have you on speaker now. Maria, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Leah are here with me."

"**Good since they have a big part in this too. Emmett, Tanya is saying that you guys are dating, I'm guessing she just pulled that shit out of her ass because that came out of nowhere. Jasper and Alice don't really have a part in this, thankfully we don't need more people in this shit. And Maria just watch your fucking back because next time you curse me out in Spanish imma have to flip your ass. Just kidding you know I love you girl, but back to the main problem these girls are very fucking delusional and I don't know how to stop this shit from escalating. But I can promise you that on Monday those new girls are gonna have a lot of shit to deal with."**

"What the hell are you talking about Edward."

Oh Jasper and your southern accent. You're so lost.

"Jasper he's saying that Chelsea, Tanya and her sister are starting drama with your sister and her friend."

He just smacked his teeth.

"Let them even try to touch my sister, I'll fuck all of them up."

"Jasper you can't hit a girl."

"They aren't girls they're hoes fuck em."

"**That's what I'm saying. But imma go and attempt to diffuse this I'll see you all Monday."**

He disconnected the call after that.

"Well I can't wait for school to start."

**A/N: Now I wasn't going to stop it here, but I might as well.**

**I'm still writing the chapter for Forks High, I didn't forget about it.**

**Also did you guys like Edward I wanted him to be like one of my ghetto gay friends that I have at my school. He's too funny. Any way.**

**Let the drama begin the next episode of California Love will include. Arguments, Drama, and Conflicting emotion. Great right.**

**Sorry I didn't include any humor in this chapter I just wanted to include the last part very badly. **

**Now I'm going to go get a pop-tart .**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN in the NEXT chapter. =D**


	4. Still Not a Player

California Love ch.4

**OOC/AU/AH/FUTA**

**Mature Readers Only**

**I do not own Twilight**

**I appreciate the reviews, you guys are amazing. And I'm going to respond to some of them now.**

**Cissa-Lycoris-Black : Ha, you're so violent. I wouldn't mind seeing a fight either, I'll see what I can whip up for ya.**

**AllICanDoIsBeMe : Thank You, I try. And I actually said that to a girl once when she bent over in front of me. Highlight of my sophomore year ;)**

**Sachiiko yuri: Mos def, but what do you mean by some more girl action… like sex wise? Or just fighting?**

**xzanessaforeverxG: Thank you and I seriously wanted to put Edward somewhere in here, I mean I killed him in my other story so I feel kind of bad now.**

**Zelda's Hero: LIFE DOES SUCK!**

**Jay aka Jordan: Right? Bella gets the bait always but they messin' her up.**

**Zerandomness: I will send you a pop-tart, you like cinnamon?**

**Darkartemis: I'm already considering your idea, I really like it.**

**XOXO**

_I'm going overseas, come fly with me I'll give you all. _

**Bella POV**

I think it's finally sinking in.

That fucking frustrating feeling, when you feel like punching people in their face repeatedly. Hell, I'm so sick of drama. This is the beginning of the year, school day hasn't even started yet. And I already have to go squash some shit before it gets out of hand.

If it comes down to it imma have to pimp slap a hoe. And I will.

Who the hell do they think they are, and I'm just praying to whoever is listening that Irina is not there. Please don't let her be there.

Wanna know why I don't want her there?

Well, because we had sex. I'm not talking about that whole quick fuck thing either. I'm talking slow good sex. The reason we aren't together at all is because she said she loved me right at the end. I'm not down with that, and I told her we couldn't have a relationship. Another bad thing. The sisters don't know, and I'm kind of glad about that because if they know, then Chelsea knows, if Chelsea knows, Heidi knows. And I don't even want to know what could happen if they find out. World War 3 most likely.

Damn, I'm an asshole.

I mean the way I just blew her off like that. Shit.

Shaking my head man, I need to get punched for that.

Now I'm in the black hole in the back of my mind where I seem to drift off to some times. Probably only one person that can cheer me up, and there she goes.

I parked my car, grabbed my book bag and made my way towards Leah's car. Seth hopped out of the passenger seat and nodded at me while he went to go talk to his "boys" as he calls it.

"Yo Lee what's good."

She smirked and nodded. "Nothing really, ready to take care of this little problem?"

I scoffed. "Shit I would rather go crawl in a hole then face all of them by myself, oh and Emmett, I don't think he counts though. Watch, all they have to do is look at that boy and he's ready to fuck all of them."

She just laughed. "and the difference between you and your brother is?"

She did a weighing motion with her hands. "I have standards, that's the difference."

All of the freshmen are at an orientation in the auditorium and sophomores come in late on the first day of school so the hallways are pretty empty. Just us Juniors and Seniors slumming the hallways. I spotted my brother throwing a football in the middle of the hall towards someone else, I rolled my eyes. He's already losing track of … oh, my, fucking, fuck.

I stopped walking completely. Now see, I've only seen Rosalie while we were at practice and at the party. I've never seen how she actually dressed.

I'm pretty sure it's illegal to look THAT good. Her hair is finally down, I've never seen it like that, well I have, but I was drunk so I don't think that counts.

Her hairs all curly and swept over her right shoulder. Incredibly tight black v-neck with one of those really thin vest that they sell at forever 21, ripped blue skinny jeans (Everyone wears skinny jeans, I swear), and some tall ass heels. Not obnoxiously huge like 7 inches, maybe like…. 4 or 5.

But damn she look good.

AND THOSE JEANS.

I mean they hug every curve on her legs and I'm positive I should be seeing a damn panty line right now, but I don't. You know what that means right? Either she's wearing no underwear, or she's wearing a thong. I would like to go with the first option.

"Bella"

_In those jeans, looking good plenty tight._

_Tell me is there any more room for me… in those jeans_

"Bella"

_Really thick like I like it, Tell me is there any more room for me… in those jeans._

"BELLA!"

I snapped my head towards Leah who interrupted my motherfucking song.

"Yes Leah how may I fucking assist you."

"So are you going to drool all morning or come with me to find Alice and Jasper?"

I shook my head.

"Hell no, do you not see those legs, that body, that face. She's calling out to me man I need to answer."

She looked at me like I was dumb as shit. "You're dumb as shit." Told you so.

"Whatever she's the bait, I'm about to go fish."

She face palmed herself. "I don't get why you get so many girls with dumb ass lines like that. I REALLY don't get it."

I shook my head. "Because little Lee, I don't say that shit to them. In fact I barely say anything. Just smile and say hello. Take notes from me Lee, you'll learn."

"Alright now check me, do I have anything in my teeth." I smiled and she shook her head. "How's my hair."

"It looks like you've just had sex. Well minus the fizz, but it is wild." I nodded, that's good.

"How's my breath." I blew in her face and she closed her eyes, since technically I was blowing in her eye. That's awkward.

"It's good bro, just go before I get permanent eye damage or some shit."

I winked at her and started walking towards Rosalie, who happened to be with her little friend. I think her name's Charlotte.

"Hello ladies."

Some silent communication just went down before they decided to speak. So first Charlotte just raised her eyebrow at me, eyed me up and down. Not once but five times, then she nodded and smirked at Rosalie. Who just smirked back. Notice that the whole time this is happening that I'm standing there awkwardly. Finally, I guess they decided to… you know… talk to me.

"Hey Bella this is my friend Charlotte, Charlotte this is Bella… the one I was talking to you about."

I smirked. I'm a topic of conversation. Not just any conversation ROSALIE'S conversation.

I stuck out my hand towards Charlotte. "Pleasure to meet you Charlotte, you have a pretty name."

She just smirked. "Nice to meet you too."

Damn, can I get a thank you… no? She's fucking rude.

"So you're the one that has that fucking fan club trying to come after me and Rose."

I shrugged. "Shit all I know is what I've heard from Edward. Nothing more nothing less. They need to chill though, because. I don't like them."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now, so who do you like?."

I smirked. "Well I have a thing for blondes, a girl who wears black, and looks very fucking good in some jeans."

I eyed Rosalie for a second then turned my attention back towards Charlotte.

"And you?"

"I like girls that aren't white." Then she smirked… I didn't fucking ask that, she think she cute.

"Ohhhkay?, so girls that are mixed or Hispanic, something like that."

"Yep, a girl with a little color to her skin, that's not a tan, like her."

I turned around and saw Alice, Jasper and Leah talking to each other. So damn ol' girl likes Leah. That's what's up.

"I could most definitely hook you up."

She nodded. "Not now though, I want to observe."

I just nodded, though I didn't give a fuck and turned my attention back to Rosalie.

"Hey Rosalie."

"You already said hi, Bella."

Oh true . "I know, so how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm fine, I kinda missed you though." That's a fucking understatement. I was going to call her last night, and all last week but I never actually got her number.

"That's sweet. I might have missed you too."

I smirked. "You might have?"

She nodded and smiled. Why is she so pretty?

"So Rose uhh, you want me to take you on a tour of the school?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"And this is my math class, I have it first period, you taking Algebra 2 this year?

I took her all the way on the fourth floor because I can do shit like that. Plus literally no one is here, not even the teachers –Who are at the orientation with the freshmen.

"Alright then looks like I have that class with you. Now where is Sociology?"

"Right this way m'lady." I mentally face palmed, I'm fucking losing my cool. "m'lady" Really though?

We went to the third floor where I had as a Spanish teacher the door was of course closed. No teachers were here yet, hmmm I wonder what time it is. It seems kind of early.

"Alright this is class she teaches Spanish 1 and Spanish 3 and she does tutoring sometimes, she's cool people. You might like her."

Rosalie bit her lip and studied her schedule. All she needs is some glasses and she could pass as a teacher and damn I would be making A's in her fucking class, I would listen to every single thing that came out of her mouth. Mmm, then after class she could tutor me. Show me some things I don't know yet, and we could practice over and over. Mhmm.

"Bella are you listening."

I snapped my eyes back up to Rosalie.

"Sorry what'd you say."

"I said thanks for the tour."

I smiled at her and shrugged. "Least I could do. So uhh.." I pulled out my phone and checked the clock. It's 8:00 school starts at 9:15. So much time to kill. "Well Rose we have an hour and fifteen minutes. And I kind of want to enjoy my time with you and avoid the drama that is most likely to blow up later today, so what do you want to do?"

So since I let her choose where we were going to go, we ended up in the library. Whoopdy-doo.

This girl loves cars. She stacked up over 12 auto magazines and went to fucking work. I just sat there amazed. I never met a girl that was actually into cars. She apparently owns a cherry red BMW M3. Now that's a nice piece of machinery. Apparently when she went to visit her dad and Jasper they would go to Houston where her dad owns a auto-shop and she would do the oil changes and fix the headlights on cars. I told her what kind of car I owned and she asked me about the hp and the mpg rate. I told her everything. Yeah I know about cars too, fuck outta here. At least we have something in common.

"Seriously would you drive that?"

She nodded. "What? mustangs are classics, I would love to have one. Muscle cars are sexy as hell, admit it."

I chuckled, she's so right.

"I wouldn't mind getting a GT convertible either, in all black. You could be in the passenger seat, I could have the top down on the car, you could have your top down, no bra."

She flipped the page in the magazine. "Were you trying to rhyme, or did that just happen."

I shrugged. "It just happened, I'm more of a singer than a rapper."

Yes I can sing. And no not like those people on American Idol that swear on everything they can sing and end up making my ears bleed. Hell nah.

"Oh so you can sing, and you like cars, I'm starting to like you more already."

I smirked, at least I'm getting somewhere. So the next half hours were spent discussing and arguing over cars. Which ones are better performance wise, and why hybrid cars are a waste of time.

**-California Love-**

"WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL FOR ANOTHER FANTASTIC YEAR AT LONG BEACH HIGH. I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME ALL FRESHMEN AND HOPE THEY HAVE A GREAT FIRST YEAR IN HIGHSCHOOL. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO WELCOME BACK OUR SENIORS, ONE MORE YEAR SENIORS, ONE MORE YEAR. I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS ORIANTATION AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE, MAINLY BECAUSE I'M TIRED AND WOULD LIKE TO GO ON WITH MY LIFE NOT YELLING INTO A MICROPHONE ALL MORNING. SO I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT KNOWN THAT IF I CATCH ANY FRESHMEN HAZING YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. I'M DONE WITH EXPOLSION UNLESS IT LEADS TO THAT. BUT I HAVE CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENTS PEOPLE, DON'T MAKE IT COME TO THAT. ANOTHER THING IS ATHLETES. VARSITY TEAMS, DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT TORTURE THE POOR FRESHMEN TEAMS, PLEASE. REMEMBER ONCE UPON A TIME YOU USE TO BE FRESHMEN. SO LET'S GET READY FOR OUR FOOTBALL SEASON PEOPLE, and other sports. LET'S GO GENERALLLLS!"

Everyone in the stands stood up and cheered. The other Fall sport teams aren't really all of that important compared to football and cheerleading.

Principle Aro called everyone down to the gym for the first day of school orientation. Which is the best time of the day. Because as soon as he steps out. FRESHMEN HAZE LIKE SHIT. Freshmen literally scatter, it's technically a welcome to high school party. We don't hurt them, we just dirty them up. Silly string, flour and waterguns. Nothing too bad.

Principle Aro walked out with the other Assistant Principles, Marcus, and Caius.

The whole gym got quite as soon as they left. The teachers who were there made their way out, they knew what was about to happen, and they knew better than to stay and get dirty.

The whole gym was buzzing with anticipation.

"GET THE FRESHMAN!"

I saw one freshman boy book it. He ran all the way across the gym in record speed and got all the way to the doors. Too bad Jasper and Frankie were already standing there with two cans of silly string in their hands. I don't get involved unless I'm needed, usually the guys do all of the work. Since they don't mind getting dirty. The freshmen girls were having a fucking fit. Leah and I were laughing our asses off at the them. They had no idea what was happening.

Except for a few who had older sibling that go to this school. For example Paul's brother Collin was fucking enjoying himself. He was already wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, he was prepared for this. He ended up stealing one of the silly string cans from somewhere and was getting the upperclassmen back.

This has to be the best freshmen haze day ever.

One girl started crying and kept talking about her hair. It didn't look that good anyway she needs to chill. She's lucky they didn't pour flower all over her.

This can only last up to fifteen minutes before Aro comes back in. Aro knows what takes place but he's too lazy to do shit.

"Leah we need to bounce it's the 10 minute mark."

She nodded and we started to leave but I saw Rosalie across the gym with her friend. I forgot they didn't know about this shit. So I took one for the team and ran across the gym. Dodging the flour and silly string.

"Rose come on, if you get caught in here after 15 minutes Aro's going to make you do some weird punishment. So we need to leave like now before it gets too bad to the point where you can't leave."

She grabbed her friend and I led the way down the bleachers. I pulled out my mini water gun that I packed just in case. If some fucker is dumb enough to get me dirty with these expensive ass shoes on I'm going to knock them in the head with this.

I met up with Leah and we exited out of the gym. But then I noticed we were missing two people.

"Where the hell is Rosalie and her friend."

I shrugged. "Bro, we can't just leave them though. Shit this sucks."

Leah put her hands out. "Hand me your shoes, nobody wants to hear you have a bitch fit over them."

I took off my shoes and handed them to her.

"Now go in there and save your girl."

I was about to make some witty comeback but I saw a bag of flour explode and if that got on Rosalie I'm going to curse someone out.

And exactly as I predicted Rosalie had flour all over her. Now see, the bad part is that the flour thrower was Heidi. Shit's about to go down.

I made my way over to them and pulled Rosalie away.

"Rose I'll take you home ok, but right now I need you to calm down. We have to get out of here. Aro's on his way, we can't be in here ok?"

She wasn't paying attention she was just glaring at Heidi who's behind me right now.

"Oh no Bella, let that bitch stay."

I gritted my teeth, I'm wasting time. Right now is not a good time to argue. We have like thirty seconds.

"Rosalie please, ignore her. We need to leave now."

"What the hell fucking happened to my sister, who did this shit."

Fuck, Jasper not right now.

"J I'll explain later but right now, we have to fucking leave, you know what happened last year."

We ended up cleaning the whole gym with toothbrushes. My hand was fucking cramped for a week.

He didn't budge either. I swear I'm about to leave, I refuse to get caught again.

"Please Rose come on babe, I have something you could wear in my car, but please we have to go NOW."

She looked at me for the first time, and I would have peed on myself if I didn't already go pee before the orientation. I never want to get that kind of cold glare aimed at me.

I said fuck it, I don't like hitting or pushing women but this is definitely called for.

I pushed her. Not just a quick push but that push you have to do in order to move a heavy box across the room. She went back three steps before she grabbed my wrist and squeezed them. It wouldn't have hurt if she didn't have those sharp ass nails. So fuck it, I'm pissed now.

I snatched my wrist away. "We're leaving!"

I picked her up from her waist and threw her over my shoulder, she tried to fight it. But seriously ol' girl wasn't heavy at all.

I left the gym and met up with Leah who just eyes me curiously. I gave her that look that said I would tell her later and kept fucking walking. Rosalie is scratching at my back right now which is making me more pissed off. Not at her, but the fact that I had to do this shit in the first place. When I got outside the wind started picking up and it felt good, It's always hot in the gym.

I pulled out my keys to the car and opened the passenger door and dropped Rosalie in the seat. Flour is now all over my right shoulder and I'm sure there is some in my hair. I opened my trunk, I have a varsity letterman in there that Rosalie could wear. It's black so she's going to be hot but whatever.

"Here, take off the vest and put this on."

She glared at me and snatched the jacket which made me roll my eyes. It's whatever though.

"Bella, don't ever fucking pick me up like that again."

Once again I rolled my eyes. "Rosalie, I will do whatever the fuck I want. I was trying to save YOUR ass. If you want to fight the girl go ahead, but I wasn't about to let you get in trouble for fighting Heidi, in the gym. Aro is probably in there right now rounding up every upper classmen that was involved. That would've been you, you should thank me right now."

"Whatever, but I need to change, this jacket is way to fucking hot. So take me home."

I just eyed her. "Don't you have a car?"

I knew she did, so why do I have to drive her. She's already getting my seats dirty.

"Yes I do, but my seats are clean and I'm not getting them dirty. Take me home."

I closed the trunk of the car and hopped in the drivers seat. "Fine."

I turned on some music and pulled out of the parking lot. I was going 80 the whole way back to her house and never let up off the gas. Once we got to her place we both hopped out without speaking. I'M STILL BAREFOOT. Leah better still have my shoes or I will raise hell.

I was about to sit down on the couch in the living room but Rosalie said I'm dirty so I couldn't. So I had to follow her all the way up the stairs. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Everything on the right side of me was dirty. My hair, my vest, my back –which hurts since she was scratching it.

I took off my vest and my shirt to examine the damage that she caused. She clawed the shit out of me, and they burn. I'm kind of upset right now. When I go surfing this weekend people are going to be like what the hell happened to you.

"I'm sorry."

I turned towards the door way and Rosalie was standing there in just her bra, but of course she had on jeans, sadly. I nodded my head not looking away from those glorious mounds. Mmm, they look like they taste very fucking good.

"Want me to clean them for you.?" She walked up behind me before I could even respond and started rubbing her hands up and down my sides.

"Yeah." Where the hell did my voice go.?

She went into the medicine cabinet and pulled some cotton balls and alcohol.

This shit stings like a bitch. She cleaned the cuts slowly but I didn't even care I was more focused on how her left hand stayed on my hip. It was practically burning me. My heart's beating all fast and my breathing is just a tiny bit labored. What the hell is this girl doing to me.

"All done, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine." I turned around to face her and I noticed she was looking down. So I took two fingers, lifted her chin and smiled at her. She's so adorb.

"Don't worry about, you were mad. I completely understand that."

I do. Shit if I was her I would've started punching my back so I could get back to Heidi and whoop her ass.

"You're not mad at me right?"

I shook my head, how could I be mad at her?

"Nope."

I have the strongest urge to kiss her, once again. So I did.

A simple peck nothing to big. But she's very fucking controlling and she pulled my face back to hers.

I would say we were doing that for like thirty seconds. She pulled away from me and walked out of the bathroom half way before turning back around.

"We should get back to school."

She just left me standing there. Either she's playing hard to get, or she has no idea what she wants.

**-California Love-**

I don't think I ever found Chemistry to be actually fun. Compounds and all this other shit that makes no sense to me.

At least I have Leah in my class to save me from my boredom.

"So what else happened?"

Right now Leah was giving me all the details about what happened after I left. Oh and she gave me my shoes back. Walking around in just socks is kind of painful.

"That new girl that hangs around Rosalie started talking to me. She's bomb as hell, have you seen that ass. Anyway Aro came back inside of the gym so we dipped. Heidi was throwing a bitch fit and Jasper was very fucking close to hitting her. But the gentleman in him prevented him from doing that. I swear southern boys have the best manners. Anywaaays, me and Charlotte started talking more. I swear that girl wants me dude. Bait of the week right there. She kept touching my arms and kept biting her lip. Motherfucking orgasmic ass voice. I swear, she wants me."

She took a deep breath and I was trying not to laugh. She didn't stop to take a breath when she was telling me all of this.

"Alright so Aro ended up catching the whole football team. Emmett was dumb as hell, he practically told on himself since he still had a water gun in his hand, and he was all like 'I didn't do it Aro'. Shaking my head that kid needs help. Oh another thing. Remember that shit that happened with you and Irina."

I nodded.

"Well I think the sisters know. They were about to form a fucking mob to get your ass, shouldn't have broken her heart, I told you not to get with her. But you never listen. Irina's a good kid bro. Why oh why did you do it."

I shrugged what was I supposed to say to that?

"You broke one of your own rules to be with her."

I scoffed. "And which rule was that."

She cracked her knuckles. "McCarty Sex Rule #12: If you already know a girl likes you and you don't return the feelings, DON'T FUCK HER. Or deal with the consequences, and McCarty Sex Rule #3: Don't fuck a virgin. You fucked up"

"In my defense I didn't know ol' girl was a virgin she said she wasn't. I just thought she was just ridiculously tight."

She shook her head and sighed. I'm already super embarrassed about that situation but lately it seems people are just rubbing it in.

"Let's switch the subject. How about you tell me more about that Charlotte girl, did you get her number?"

"Yupp."

She pulled out her iPhone and showed me the girls number with a cute little picture beside it.

"Well damn, check you out. So is she cuffing or fucking material?"

"We'll see, this is the first time I'm even talking to her. By the end of the week I'll figure out what I wanna do with her."

I held in a laugh, she acts like girls are property. But shit I do to. I'm an ass. "Alright, Alright what was she talking to you about today so I can make a prediction. Don't waste your time if you not tryna cuff her. Remember one month, that's all you get before feelings get attached. That's how I fucked up with Irina."

She nodded. "Basically she introduced herself, she's really touchy feely, she moved here from Tennessee, she knows the Rosalie girl because they went to a national cheer competition together some years back and they've been friends since then. She's 17 years old her birthday is the same day as Rosalie's, November 12th I believe."

Damn she knows more about her then I know about Rosalie. I believe this is a sign.

"Cuffing material right there."

"Why you say that?"

I swiglled (That's not a word) around on the stool so I could face her and give her the 'are you dumb' face.

"Because you know when her birthday is. I don't know the birthday's of half of the girls I've been with."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, that's because you're an ass, I hate to break it to you like that. But you're a fucking player."

I scoffed. I can be sweet when I want to thank you very fucking much.

"I don't play girls Leah."

Her eyes practically popped out of her head. "Really now?, are you…. Seriously.. no … I think we need a second, third, and fourth opinion."

She did some fancy shit on her phone and started speaking to someone.

"Ok can you please tell Bella that she is a player, and that she is not romantic at all."

Leah handed me the phone and three people practically yelled at me.

"Who the hell is this?"

"**It's me bitch, oh and Jared, he says hi, and Paul is right here beside me. How are yall talking on the phone right now?"**

"I don't know, where are ya'll, study hall?"

"**Yup, oh and I should go ahead and update you with this whole Denali mess you've started. Rosalie has class with Chelsea. I'm telling you right now, that you should just kiss your chances with that girl goodbye."**

"Why the hell should I?"

"**I know you don't deal with rejection well. But really please listen to me when I say this. Don't fuck with her, if you want her, get her, keep her. Don't do that whole 'on to the next one' type shit with her, you'll regret it. I don't think you have a chance anyway. Chelsea has some shit up her sleeve Bella. I don't even know what to say, you're blown."**

I sighed into the phone. "Alright bye Edward."

The phone disconnected and my mood went down south from there. I guess everything you do will come back to haunt you. Karma is an ugly obese bitch.

"See I told you."

I just looked at Leah and rolled my eyes, now is not the time.

The class went by uneventfully and when the bell rung I silently exited the class room. Leah was behind me but we eventually separated since she had class on the second floor and mine is on the fourth. I made my way up the stairs. I wasn't paying attention to much since I had my ear buds in my ear and I was focused on my phone, but when I almost fell going UP the stairs, it was a smack back to reality.

Oh and you wanna know who I tripped over. Mother fucking Chelsea.

Wanna know who else was there with her.

Kate, Irina, Tanya, and Heidi. OH and we can't forget the girl of the show Rosalie. Now usually I would just walk past them and take Rosalie with me. But it seems like Rosalie was on their side, based on their posture and the fact that their hands were on their hips like they are about to break out into a cheer.

Fuck me.

"Well Bella, I'm glad we ran into you."

"Well, here I am, I hope you're excited, because I'm not."

My sarcasm was heavy so I hope they get the point. I kept looking at Rosalie trying to figure out her emotions, but her face was a cold mask.

What the hell did I do this time?

"So we were just talking to Rosalie here. And we told her everything she needed to know about you, since for some strange reason she didn't know a damn thing. Very sloppy Bella usually you're all about the deets."

I rolled my eyes, deets, really?… she couldn't just say details.

Rosalie pulled out a piece of folded paper from her pocket she unfolded it. The paper was double sided and it looked like a list.

"So am I just another name to you Bella."

I shook my head. How the hell could she think that. What the hell were these girls saying to her.

"No you're not, I actually like you."

Wrong thing to say. "Oh you actually like ME, that's cool so all of these other girls they meant nothing to you but a quick fuck huh?"

I scrunched up my face in confusion.

She walked down the steps until she was facing me and she held up the paper.

"Let me just name a few. Bianca, Angela, Angel, Kelsie, China, Brenda, Bria, Brianna. Hmm those names ring a bell."

I nodded my head, what the hell is happening right now?

She pushed the piece of paper into my chest and walked off. More like stomped off, she was pissed.

I turned my head towards Chelsea and Heidi who looked very fucking accomplished right now.

"Mission accomplished girls."

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.

I walked towards them so I was face to face with Heidi.

"I don't give a fuck why you did it, or how you did it. But interfere in my life one more time and I promise you I will break your face in."

She just tilted her head to the side and touched my cheek with her hand. I grabbed it and pushed it back down. She doesn't understand my frustration.

"Don't you get it Bella, you're not going to get her back. And now she knows who you really are, have you been lying to her this whole time? Did she think you were a virgin or some-"

She didn't have time to finish that sentence because my fist connected right with her face, over and over and over again.

**A/N:**

**So I have school in about 8 hours so I should probably get some sleep.**

**YOU SHOULD REVIEW THIS STORY.**

**Oh and I've gotten around 10 different PM's of people asking me to recommend stories because I guess people want to know what I read.**

**I've got a few so if you must know, … oh and these stories are complete.**

**-Hustlin in the Hamptons **_**by**_** ima nut so what aka pussyninja (Dead ass this story had me on the floor laughing.) Bella/Rosalie pairing.**

**-Life Happens so Just Roll With It **_**by**_** mama4dukes (This story is hella long but it's VERY funny and the story line is good) Jasper/Bella pairing.**

**-Rage and Fire **_**by **_**Blood Venom Tears0816 (Guys, this story had me crying, and in some parts I was actually scared, I'm not trying to sound like a little bitch, but seriously. Good ass read.) Alice/Bella pairing**

**I read Leah/Bella pairing stories too but none that I could recommend. ANYWAY. **

**You guys might as well read these stories because I'm not going to update this story for a while because I have finals coming up. And even though I know I'm going to fail, I'm going to try to study and everything.**

**Wish me luck, AND REVIEW!**


	5. The Motto

California Love Ch.5

**OOC/AU/AH/FUTA**

**Mature Reader's only**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I appreciate the Reviews you guys have given me.**

**Right now I'm writing this while smoking, I'm trying to double task. Plus I've been extremely irritable.**

**Now on to the real shit. The reviews of you awesome readers.**

**BtLaAtCtKtoo: Whoa your username was long as hell., its cool though. And I have her wearing Jordans. Since I have so many of them I just put them in the story. **

**AllICanDoIsBeMe: My thought process is just like Bellas, and it's so distracting. I end up zoning out in the middle of conversation thinking about the way someone's breath smells or something.**

**Cissa-Lycoris-Black: Dead ass though =D you're going to beat my ass, that's cool. I'm down with that ;), anytime.**

**Jordan: I was going to have Rosalie fight Heidi, but then it wouldn't make since because they don't really know each other. But hell yeah if it was me I would fight all of the Denali sisters smh.**

**XOXO**

_Take me all through Beverly Hills, to yo daddy's mansion._

**Bella POV**

_I grabbed her wrist pinning them above her head._

"_Stay just like that, I'm in control right now babe."_

_I leaned down, placing open mouthed kisses on her neck, working my way down to her shoulder._

_Mmhmm, now this is what I'm talking about._

"_Bella…" The way she's panting my name right now. Damn._

_I ran my hands up her stomach until I reached the swell of her breast and cupped them in my hands. _

_They're so fucking soft, like…..like cotton candy._

_I love the taste of cotton candy. And with that being said I attacked her tits._

_Lol, attack the tits._

_I pulled one of her nipples into my mouth and bit down on it slightly. _

Buzzzzz.

_I ignored the buzzing going on and continued my assault on these amazing globes._

Buzzzz.

"_Babe you should get your phone."_

_I sighed and looked up past the girls head and saw that she was holding my phone. I grabbed it and pressed talk while closing my eyes._

"Hello."

"**Hello?"**

I opened my eyes again and noticed it was pitch black in the room. I felt around my bed trying to figure out where the girl went.

"Hello?"

"**Bella what the fuck I told you to call me back, see you're messing it all up. Do you want to talk to her or not."**

Where the fuck am I?

Am I in my room?

"What the …. Fuck?"

"**Were you fucking sleeping? Seriously, what the actual fuck, you BEGGED me to call Charlotte so she can convince Rosalie, then you fall asleep?"**

"Hold up let me… get myself together."

I rolled over in my bed so that I no longer had my head lodged in between my pillows. I blinked a couple of times trying to clear my thoughts.

Alright, so I just had a dream. A marvelous sex dream at that. But damn who was the girl, I never looked at her face.

"**Damn Bella are you ready yet?"**

I stretched my legs out a bit and yawned. "Ready for what?"

"**What do you mean, we've been planning this all fucking week. ARE YOU READY TO FUCK ROSALIE?"**

I smirked to myself. Hell yeah I'm ready to fuck Rosalie.

Whoa….

Maybe I should back up …. All the way to back to Monday morning.

**-California Love Flashback-**

"Isabella Swan McCarty, it really is a shame that I had to have both you and your brother in my office this morning. I do not want you to respond just listen to what I have to say and accept your punishment. School has been in session for only 4 hours, and already I have a dirty gym, frightened freshman, an injured child who fell down a flight of steps, and a very pissed off football coach that I've had to deal with. I'm almost positive this won't be the last incident of the day. No expulsion, but you are suspended. I have judged your case, your sentence is three days with no make up work, and you need to leave now, I don't want you anywhere near this campus. I will see you again on Friday for your check up ."

"Sir I-"

"LEAVE McCARTY!"

I squinted my eyes at him. "-"

"Stop, I'm done talking, leave now before I have you join your brother. Now shoo." He flapped his hands at me like I was some annoying bug.

I was going to stop after ten punches.

I swear I was.

Just ten punches, let her get the message. Then go to class.

Nope, nope… that didn't happen.

It was all getting good she was getting a good ass beating. BUT NOOOO, random ass students want to make this into some damn viewing. Camera's out, screaming and oohing and ahhhing. One boy got right up in my face so I took his damn phone out of his hands, and pushed him down the stairs. Apparently you can't do that to kids so that's why I'm now suspended. I was stuck in the office for like an hour, the suffocating smell of old people cologne, and the sound of the clock ticking on the wall, the lady at the front desk typing away on her computer doing something no one cares about. Shaking my head man, the situations I get myself into.

With a sigh I left his office closing his door behind me. With my head down I walked out of the front office and walked towards the front of the school. Which is nowhere near the front office. Which makes no sense but whatever. On my way there I passed by Rosalie's friend Charlotte. She was sitting on one of the desk that are randomly in the hallway for kids who get detention.

I walked right past her, not really trying to hear what she has to say about the situation because I KNOW Rosalie had to tell her some shit.

I texted Leah since I had nothing better to do. I wasn't planning on leaving the school anytime soon, there's nothing to do at my house so I might as well stay here. I walked around the first floor and made my way to the gym. As soon as I went inside a sponge was thrown at me and I looked up to see Maria smirking at me.

I smirked right back at her and winked while I took out my phone. I started blasting some music which just so happened to be a sex song.

You know…. making a sex song must be awkward as hell.

I mean really you're in the studio talking about sex, I bet the producers in the room are like… what the actual fuck is this.

NO seriously especially when it comes to Artist like Pretty Ricky and Plies.

I couldn't be in the studio with them, I would feel so damn uncomfortable.

Especially that song Get you Wet… like … what the hell?

I seriously wonder who was in the studio with them at the time… was it just a whole bunch of guys?

That's not gay at all, totally heterosexual.

I should stop ranting about this before I end up talking about it the whole day.

My phone buzzed, finally Leah texted me back.

Don't you hate when you type a WHOLE paragraph to someone, saying something extremely important. And then their reply is short as hell.

Like when the say 'k'. OOOO I hate that so much, I just want to throw my phone when people do that to me.

I can't even get two letters, just one. 'OK' would be a little better then 'K'.

I use smiley's too. So I'm like "Hey boo ;)"

And they're all like "Hi" I HATE THAT SHIT TOO. Can I at least get a damn smiley face!

**I heard you got into a fight, I would laugh, but it's not funny because you can't get with Rosalie now, lol, never mind I'm going to laugh anyway, at least you beat Heidi's ass though, and shit I can still get Charlotte, so it's a win, win for me. =D –Leah**

Hahaha, this bitch is so funny. (Sar-fucking-casm)

**So… fuck you, you're an ass –Bella**

That's not too mean right?

I situated myself so I was laying on down on my back. Bleachers are very fucking uncomfortable.

It's quite in here besides the sound of spray bottles, and the scraping sound the bleachers make when they rub them down, plus the sweeping sound the broom makes on the floor.

My brother is so lazy. You should see him right now, he has a rag in his hand and he's lazily wiping down the bars on the bleachers like it's almost killing him to be cleaning.

I know Edward isn't having a good time. It looks like he's about to throw a damn tantrum since he just dropped a sponge on his shoes.

His shoes are nice though. They are like some cheetah printed shoes that you would get from Urban Outfitters or something. Wait, I think he's crying.

Yep, this boy is staring at his shoes and I can see the little tears falling from his face.

"I can't do this anymore."

I flinched at the sound of his voice, he sounds like the yellow telatubbie.

He kicked the sponge off of his foot and started walking towards me with that little strut that he does.

"Bella look what the fuck happened to me."

He sniffed, flicked his wrist and pointed towards his shoe.

"It's ok Eddie, it's just a little wet." Ha, why does my mind want to be dirty right now. As soon as I said it's just a little wet I started thinking of Vagina.

I mean I have a feeling that's something I would tell Edward anyway if he ever saw one.

"No Isabella it's not ok, these shoes cost 50 fucking bucks of my damn money."

He did a little eye roll and plopped down on the bleachers, crossing his legs.

"I swear you wouldn't understand, all you wear are those damn sneakers."

I smacked my teeth. "Eddie, I would most likely kill someone if they messed up my shoes, these cost three times more than yours do. So don't even start."

He just stared at my shoes and did this little lip pucker thing. It's his thinking face, but it's still creepy.

Have you ever seen a picture of a group of girls, or just one girl, when they pucker their lips like a duck and hold up the piece sign. Then they put their pictures on Picnik or something and edit it, putting little hash tags like. #Cutii333 or #Swagg and they have on old fitted caps. Oh and the number one hash tag I hate. Mother fucking YOLO. That shit's so played out, it irks me.

"I want some but not those, I want the ones that are like, damn what they called." He tilted his head and smacked his lips. "Those jack rabbit ones."

I scrunched up my face, Jack Rabbit… what the hell.

"Eddie, there is not a shoe called Jack Rabbit"

He rolled his eyes and did that snort thing in his throat. "Yes there is Bella, they came out like… last year or sometin' and then they got the little mountains on the side of the shoe, and it's red and grey, dey cute, I want dem."

There Edward goes with his EXTREMELY illiterate speaking.

"I know which ones you're talking about. They're called Year of The Rabbit 7's dumbass."

He just rolled his neck back. "What the fuck ever Bella, don't get smart with me. You, ya brother, and Leah da only ones I see with them shoes on. So back the fuck up."

I rolled my eyes.

Is it me or… is he annoying as hell.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning up or something with the rest of them."

Please say yes, and leave me alone.

"I should but I'm not." He paused for a minute looking around the gym. "Bella is Jasper gay?"

What kind of random ass question is that?

"What, Huh?..No, you know that."

"Shit, I don't know, but those tight ass white v-necks, and those low hung blue jeans with them damn cowboy boots he be wearin' like it's NOT 100 degrees outside makes me want to OOO child, all he needs is a damn cowboy hat and I will be ready to mount him an-"

"I really don't want to hear that shit."

He started fanning himself and flapped his hands.

"Don't act like you don't have no damn fantasies"

He raised his perfectly arched eye brows at me.

Yes he get's his eyebrows done, his nails, feet, all of it. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a full body wax.

"If you talking about Rosalie, then hell yeah I do. That girl is bad. She thick in all the right places, that smile man, so perfect. Blue eyes, long hair, plump lips. If she came to school dressed as a damn cowgirl I wouldn't be able to control myself. Short ass shorts and a tied up plaid shirt right below her tits man-"

"See Bella, now I'm grossed out, I don't give a fuck about her, but I do like her brother though. I'm tired of being single, ain't you? Fucking around get's old."

I nodded. "Mhmm, you ain't never lie."

"I have an idea." His jaw did this weird flicking thing. "Ok, let's have a mixer, this Saturday night, my place."

I wanted to laugh but he was so serious about this. "Edward, mixers are for lonely women in their late 20's early 30's. Not for teenagers."

He just smacked his teeth. "Whatever, we're doing it, I plan it, you put your name on the invitations."

"Why not just put yours."

"Bella because I love drama, and drama follows you everywhere."

So that's what I ended up doing Tuesday and Wednesday. Edward gave me a whole bunch of money so I could go get some fancy invitations made from this company called. "Paper and MORE"… that's what the store is called… seriously.

After seeing what they had to offer I just walked the fuck out. This isn't a damn wedding why do we need paper invitations.

So I decided to do it the old fashion way.

I texted my brother since he was still in school and told him my plan which he was all for. The kid loves parties. Since it's Wednesday I decided to stalk Rosalie's Facbook page like I've been doing for the last... two days.

First I go through her profile pictures. So cute. Then I go through her beach photos. So damn sexy. Then I notice how much of a creep I am, then log off and go lay in my bed.

**Alright after practice, so around 7 –Emmett**

I nodded my head though he couldn't see it and put my phone back down.

I ended up dozing off for a good couple of hours and Emmett woke up.

"Ready to make the video?"

We set up the iMac in the living room like we do for all of our videos. My brother decided not to wear a shirt. Showing off his tattoo. He thinks he's cool.. but he's not.

"Ready bro?"

He nodded his head and played a song on iTunes as our background music.

"Press record Bella."

I hit the red button and the computer made that ding sound.

Emmett did this cheesy grin like he does every video and nodded his head.

"Alright so me and my sister have an announcement."

"This is very fucking important people so pay attention."

"This Saturday."

"THE WHOLE DAMN DAY."

"Wait, no around 7pm not all day Bella, what?"

I shook my head, whatever. "Alright, 7pm Saturday night."

"Me and my sister here are throwing a huge ass party."

"Now this invitation is open, so bring your friends, your cousin, your uncle twice removed, ya step sister, your hot step mom, anyone that's in the age range of.."

"16 through 23."

"Yeah, don't dress bummy don't dress classy. Dress like you're trying to get some ass."

"We are not fucking responsible for anything that is lost or stolen. So don't bring you're g-shocks or anything expensive."

"aaaand since we're providing the drink, and food to feed your assess It's going to cost five bucks a head."

"There will be a few people who can get in for free, and those people will receive separate invitations."

"This party will take place at the Cullen Mansion, yeah you know the one, the biggest house in Long Beach, yeah .. that one."

"Bring your surfboards if you're down to hit the waves at night."

"Boys bring your swimming trunks, Girls bring your bikini's"

"This party isn't going to end until we say so."

"And the party never stops with a McCarty."

We stopped the tape and I felt like punching Emmett.

"that was corny as hell!"

He got up and smiled. "Whatever it was last minute, we can do another take if you want.."

I shook my head, this will have to do.

We posted the video to Youtube, and put it under unlisted, we then texted the URL's to certain people in our phone books. So… I invited about 250 people, I don't know about Emmett, knowing him… the whole school will be there. We were getting hit up from everyone at that point.

My phone was going off the hook, people asking for a free entry. Like… it's just five bucks, you'll survive.

Emmett was making the VIP list which so far was long as hell. The point of VIP was so that only our close friends get in free. I told him not to even put Leah on there since she's going to help set up.

If you've ever been over Edwards house, it's pretty much fucking high security.

Last party he threw there were bouncers at every exit, so you can show up in a limo all you want, but if you don't have a damn invite then you're not allowed inside.

Point . Blank . Period .

Then the fucking Denali sister started blowing up my phone. I didn't fucking invite them, but I guess they heard about it.

After I ignored their call for the twentieth time I finally decided to answer.

"What the fuck do you want."

"**Why do you sound so damn hostile."**

My temper simmered down when she talked.

"Hey Irina"

She snickered a little. **"That's much better, now why didn't I get an invite to this party?"**

"I don't want your sisters there."

"**Hmm, well that's going to be a problem now isn't it. Now this is at Edwards house, and last time I checked he loves me so I better get invited, my sisters WILL be there. Heidi will be there too, just ignore her. Now as soon as I hang up I better have a invitation text waiting for me in thirty seconds."**

No time to reply because the bitch hung up.

No I didn't send her a fucking invite. Ten Minutes later Emmett walks into the living room while I'm Skyping with Leah.

"Yo Bella, I just invited Irina she said that you said it was cool."

….

…..

Seriously, my brother… does NOT have a brain.

"Bella, now how was I supposed to know, dead ass. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"Just pay attention."

The next day which was Thursday I was texting Leah the whole day since apparently she had a class with Rosalie. Leah was doing her best trying to get Rosalie to talk to me, but she wasn't having it.

**Man you are NOT getting any from her. Why are you still on her anyway, usually you would move on to a new girl by now –Leah **

**I don't know. –Bella**

**Give up! That's why there's a party this weekend so you can find a girl and forget about Rosalie –Leah**

…. I really don't want to though.

**Ask her if she got my invitation. –Bella**

It was a minute before Leah texted me back.

**She got it, said she's said she's not going –Leah**

I looked at the clock. 12:50 so they had lunch right now.

**Damn, alright just idk, try to get her to come or something. –Bella**

**Lol, cumm. –Leah**

**Seriously -_- just do it. -Bella**

It's been about three hours since I texted Leah and I'm now grubbing on some hot wings that I got from Papa Johns, it's like sex in a box. So fucking good.

My phone started vibrating on the kitchen counter, I picked it up not bothering to look at the caller i.d

"Yo, Yo!"

"**Yoyo?"**

"Uhh, hey ma."

"**Sweetie, your father and I aren't going to be home until Saturday night hun. I left some money in an envelope under my pillow, just in case. It's two hundred dollars, don't let Emmett spend it all."**

My parents haven't been home all week. They've been in New York for a meeting for my dad. They have no idea that I'm suspended which I'm totally grateful for.

"Alright ma, be safe, where you going anyway."

"**We're going to pick up your cousin."**

Mmkay, I have like twelve cousins.

"Which one."

"**Renesmee sweetie, she's having a little trouble with your aunt, so she might be moving in with us. I don't know the details but it looks that way."**

"Aww, damn that sucks. Yeah, auntie is something else. Just, be safe ok? Don't go partying and you better call me when you make it into town."

I heard her chuckled a little bit and I threw away the now empty box that use to hold my hot wings.

"**Whatever bella, well g2g, ttyl."**

"Mom, talking like that, doesn't make you cool."

"**Mhhmm whatever. Well I seriously need to get on this plane, your father says hi."**

My phone beeped at that moment and I saw Leah was calling. I walked to my room and started putting on some basketball shorts.

"Alright mom bye." I hung up before she could respond and clicked over to the other line.

"Yuhh?"

"**Alright so, I'm on my way. Charlotte's here and uhm."**

….

"Uhm what Leah?"

"**Rosalie, is uhh here .. in my car. Uhm, she's coming over too. I guess Charlotte and her are a package deal. Buy one get one free kind of deal."**

Should I be excited that Rosalie is going to be in my house, sitting in my living room, with her beautiful legs, and perfect tits?

…..

"**I'll see you in five minutes bro, please just… help me the fuck out, Rosalie is glaring at me, and oh my fuck if looks could kill."**

"Alright my doors open you know where I'll be."

-_Time break-_

It's been five hours and Rosalie completely ignored me and talked to Charlotte. Leah was getting irritated with her since she was supposed to be spending her time with Charlotte and Rosalie's in the way. Leah kept giving me looks which meant that I'm supposed to fly in and play wingman for her.

Emmett came home a while ago looking thoroughly pissed. He had his little posse with him. Which was just Jared, Jacob, and Paul. They went out back a while ago probably playing basketball or drinking the beers out of the cooler.

Since I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding and my vision was literally glued to the t.v since they were showing re-runs of Ed, Edd n' Eddy which, I haven't seen in many, many years. My favorite tv show off ALL time. I didn't notice that Charlotte and Leah disappeared until Rosalie switched the channel.

I looked at her and glared, which she challenged with a fucking raised eye brow. This bitch.

"Can you please change it back." See, I asked nicely.

She looked at the ceiling, probably thinking. "Uhhm, no."

She smirked and continued surfing the channel. So I sat up crawled towards her and snatched the remote out of her hands.

"Fine then I will."

I changed the channel back to my show and Rosalie snatched the remote back but I caught her before she fully sat back down and got the remote back. She tried to reach for it again but I held it away from her. She got up so I got up too and held it above my head. She's a little shorter than me without her heels and I had my arm way up in there. I started dangling the remote to taunt her since she was literally on her tippy toes trying to get it.

"Bella, stop." She had this little whiny voice going on, it was sexy as hell.

"Beg for it Rosalie." I smirked since I knew she wouldn't do it.

"No, now give me the remote."

I just chuckled again, why was she so dead set on getting the remote right now?

"Alright, I'll give you the remote, if you give me a kiss."

She stared at me and actually looked like she was contemplating doing it. Which gave me just a tiny bit of hope.

"Fine."

She leaned in kissed my cheek and pulled back.

"Good enough?"

I shook my head. "You know what imma say to that right?"

She glared at me for a little than finally leaned in again finally I got a kiss on the lips, but it was just a peck.

"Come on Rosalie I want more than that, can I get a little tongue action?"

She scoffed and looked up at the remote that I was dangling. "Fine."

Our lips connected again and I wrapped my free arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. I swiped her bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance which she immediately gave me. I swirled my tongue lazily inside of her mouth, touching the roof of her mouth, and massaging her tongue. The kiss was slow, I was practically cherishing it since I knew she was still mad at me. But who could be mad at me after a kiss like this.

As she pulled back I bit her bottom lip and let it go with a pop.

She looked like she was in a daze for a second.

Yes, my ego … is slowly being reborn.

We just stared at each other for a minute, I slowly let my arm down, it was getting tiring to hold my arm like that.

She just stared at me and blinked her eyes a couple of time like she was trying to clear her vision.

"I uhh, have to go."

She started power walking towards the front door and I quickly caught up to her and stopped her from walking out.

"Wait, Rose? What's the rush, where you going?"

"Don't know I'm just leaving out of here, getting away from you." She opened the front door and walked out making her way down the drive way.

I jogged up to her, no way was I letting her leave while she's having a fucking bitch fit.

"Come on seriously. I'm not going to apologize, I didn't do anything wrong. But you can't be mad at me for something I did in the past. I want to get to know you better, you know? I want to date you Rosalie, I want be all cheesy and tell you how pretty you look, alright? I mean, could you at least give me a chance!"

"No!" She said it like it was the dumbest idea in the world.

"What? Why!"

She just scoffed. "Fuck, no! Are you serious. Heidi wrote a list, of every single girl you ever dated, fucked, and played, I'm going to be on the fucking list, and I refuse."

"Shit, no. Uh-uh." I wagged my finger at her. "You're not going to be on that list, do you have any fucking idea what you do to me? And you think I'm going to let YOU go, hell no."

"That fucking kiss we just shared it was fucking incredible, then I thought about how much experience you must have for it to be that way, which reminded me about how many girls throats your tongue has been in."

Eww, eww. "Don't think like that, I brush my teeth, I use Scope mouthwash. Those girls taste aren't in my mouth anymore. I want you Rosalie, please I mean, just fucking give me a chance."

She licked her lips and rolled her eyes. "No, Bella, just…" She sighed. "Why do you have to be so fucking persistent, why don't you just go after another girl!"

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU!"

Maybe it's finally clicking in her head that I wasn't about to give up. This girl has be dreaming about her and stalking her Facebook. She just doesn't get it. I'm FALLING for her.

_Baby, baby, can't you see, sometimes your love just hypnotize me._

"Rosalie please, just… give me a chance."

I sounded so damn pathetic and I almost cringed at the sound of it.

"I have rules."

I raised an eyebrows, rules?

"For what?"

"You."

So I get rules?

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

She bit her lip, I noticed she does that a lot. Either when she's concentrating, or just thinking about stuff.

"Delete every girls phone number out of your phone."

Seriously, every girls phone number?

Well ain't that some shit.

"Alright it's done, no problemo."

I'll just say I deleted them, I won't actually do it.

"Oh, and I want to delete the numbers. And you can explain each girl so I know who to delete and who not to delete. Like your grandmother, and your mom."

One whole hour later I'm looking at my phone that went from 300 contacts to 108 contacts. True shit, I'm feeling a little empty. The only girls number she let me keep is Angela, Leah and some other girls that are completely straight and are good friends with me. I'm a little upset right now.

She kept eyeing my bracelet that Angela gave me and I'm trying to figure out if I can just slip it off and hide it.

"So where did you get that bracelet, it's nice."

I bit my lip. They say the truth will set you free but for some reason I feel like I'm going to be trapped in a fucking cell.

"Angela gave it to me."

I didn't tell her about Angela yet, so I can pretty much hear the time bomb ticking in her head.

"Angela? Why would she give you a bracelet?"

I looked at her and her face held a lot of genuine curiosity so with a sigh I told her. I told her all about Angela, how she was my first real girlfriend, the first girl I've had sex with, the reason I'm pretty much a player, how much she changed me, made me better, and how she's pretty much my best friend.

"You sound like you love her." She sounded very disappointed but I was pretty much holding back a laugh.

"I do Rosalie, but I'm not _in _love with her. There's a difference."

"Mhmm, ok, so I guess that's it, I don't mind, in fact yes, I will."

… she will?

_She will, She will, She will._

"You will what?"

She stopped talking, whatever she was about to say died in her throat and she didn't speak, she just looked at me. Observing me, maybe trying gauge my reaction to whatever she is going to say, before she says it. If that makes sense.

"Rosalie?"

"I'm saying yes to being your girlfriend. Just, don't fuck me over."

She said it with so much seriousness, I couldn't even make a joke about it.

"Alright, that cool. I mean, that's great, and I won't and, I wanted to actually ask you so.." I stood up and faced Rosalie.

" will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded her head and smiled trying not to laugh.

"Well you're officially Rosalie McCarty according to Long Beach highschools rules of relations, I think this calls for celebration don't you?"

She chuckled a bit as I lead her towards my bedroom.

"I feel like I should show you a few things, I promise you're gonna love it, so uhh, don't be shy."

We entered my bedroom and Rosalie walked towards my bed and sat down while I shut my door.

**-End le California Love Flashback-**

**A/N: MAKE HER UHHHH NA NA NA NA!**

**So, I wrote this… all week… I deleted this chapter sooo many times and started over, it was ridiculous. It's now 4 something in the morning. Mhmm.**

**So the next chapter will pick up where this story begins, because most of this chapter was a flashback.. sooo yeah, I really hope this doesn't confuse you.**

**Next Chapter: Rosalie's past, Leah's dilemma, Emmett's instigating, Edwards bitch fit, and… the cops =)**

**Oh, I'm definitely putting Renesmee in here sometime soon. So stay tuned. **

**Anyway, you awesome readers out there, review this chapter, it give me the motivation mojo to keep going.**


	6. Power

California Love Ch.6

**OOC/AU/AH/FUTA**

**Mature Readers Only**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Damn it's been a while. Truthfully I started typing this as soon as I uploaded the last chapter. But shit happened, my whole story got erased and I needed to start over. So, like Lil Wayne said "Sorry 4 the wait."**

**Now on to the replies of theeee reviews ^_^ I've realized there's a page and a half of reviews, I fucking love you guys. . Sorry for the cursing. "/**

**Zelda's Hero: lmao, alright, soon I'll I have Rosalie fighting one of the Denali sisters. I'll make it good.**

**Zombie Commando: I really have to work up to the sex scene. It's just teasing for now, but I promise within the next couple of chapters you'll have some good ass Bella lovin. I PROMISE.**

**CRaVeMe1991: I feel bad that I've made you wait this long… again.**

**Cissa-Lycoris-Black: You're so damn violent. ;) I'll stop with the cliff hangers just for you babe.**

**Koolawantxoxo4u: =) I'm glad you like the story, I appreciate it.**

**Alakaia: Aw shucks, stop it you're making me blush. Welp here's the chapter.. good thing you didn't have to wait as long as everyone else though**

**To all of the other people who have reviewed and you're not mentioned. THANK YOU SO MUCH, truly each time I get a e-mail alerting me for a review… I get all mushy… and I'm all :') … anywho. Back to this . shit . right . here .**

**Damn, I curse so fucking much. DAMN I DID IT AGAIN.**

**XOXO**

_Shorty, when you dance, you got me captivated, just by the way_

_That you keep lickin' them dick-sucking lips, I'm agitated, aggravated_

_To the point where you don't suck my dick, then you're gonna get decapitated_

_Other words, you don't fuckin' give me head, then imma have to take it_

**Bella POV**

"**Bella, you better be up by time I come over. Rosalie's riding with you to the party. I motherfucking refuse to have her block me again."**

I got up out of my bed and turned on the light. It was dark as hell outside, it's nine o'clock and I'm late to my own party.

"Alright, Alright, just uhh. Give me like an hour to get ready."

"**An hour? What the fuck, and hour? Fuck an hour, you better be ready in thirty damn minutes."**

I chuckled a bit as I went through my closet trying to find something to wear.

"Leah, hop off. Give me an hour."

"**Yeah whatever, well I'm going to be in your house in thirty minutes so if you're still in the shower then oh the fuck well. Later."**

She disconnected the call while I was still going through my wardrobe.

I luckily found some tan skinny jeans, I threw those on my bed. Since I'm planning on going surfing I just got a flannel and threw that on my bed as well.

With that being done I went to take a shower. I don't understand Leah sometimes. She's the one that takes two hours to get ready, then she asks me to take thirty minutes. Like, what the fuck.

Like planned I took more than thirty minutes. Showers are fucking amazing.

Worse part is when the water all of a sudden gets ice cold and I end up jumping out and landing on my ass. _True Story._

Time passed and I'm finally dressed and working on doing my hair. I think I should get it cut a little bit, I mean like damn. I have waaay too much hair.

I threw on a black v-neck and put my flannel on and grabbed my necessities. Altoids, keys, phone, watch, headphones, money, and my wallet. I left my shoes in Emmett's room so I need to go find him.

With that I cut off my light, and walked into the living room. Which was fucking crowded.

Jasper, Jane, Alec, Jacob, Paul, Emmett, Leah, Alice, Charlotte, and Rosalie were all in the living room watching t.v.

I just stood there awkwardly trying to figure out how I didn't notice all of these people enter my home.

"Uhh, Emmett I need my shoes out of your room."

He nodded and threw his keys over his shoulders without looking up at me. Rosalie looked back at me and smirked while getting up. She was laying on top of everyone since they couldn't all fit on the couch. But somehow they made it work.

She strutted over to me with an illegally tight see through white v-neck. She has on a blue bikini under it and her boobs are jiggling with each step she takes. I fought myself from sticking my tongue out like some tired puppy.

"Hello Bella."

I just noticed how heavy her New York accent is. It's fucking sexy.

"Rosalie." I reached and pulled her closer to me so I could give her a quick kiss.

With one peck I noticed she was wearing some fruity tasting lip gloss, taste fucking good.

"So I have to go inside of Emmett's room right quick, wanna come with me."

"YO BELLA HURRY UP."

I flicked Leah off since she was just irking my nerves. My parents should be home in about four to five hours with my cousin so leaving now would be a good idea. I held Rosalie's hand and walked her towards the back.

"This is Emmett's room, so if it smells like sex and Hollister perfume. Well, I apologize."

I unlocked Emmett's room, he decided to lock it for some reason. But I know the reason why.

He doesn't want mom to see the hookahs, the naked girl pictures on his wall, and the empty beer cans that litter his desk. I let go of Rosalie's hand and walked into his closet, which is the only thing clean in his room. My shoes were on the top shelf next to his. LeBron South Beaches, the most expensive shoe I own. Fucking 700 dollars from Flight Club LA.

I quickly put them on and cuffed my jeans, checking my reflection out in the mirror. I had to lick my lips since they were super shiny from kissing Rosalie.

I rolled up the sleeves on my flannel and walked out of the closet. Rosalie was sitting on his bed and going through one of his play boy magazines.

"Bella this page is stuck together."

I tried not to laugh at how naïve she is. "Rosalie put the magazine down, it's contaminated."

She looked at me for a second than realization set in and her eyes were wide, she dropped the magazine and practically ran out of the room.

I laughed at her as I walked back towards the living room. _What did she expect?_

Rosalie was washing her hands in the kitchen sink with a pure look of disgust on her face.

"What the hell's wrong with Barbie?" Emmett grinned as he said it and chewed on his bubble gum obnoxiously.

I shoved Emmett and handed him back his keys.

"She found your playboy magazine, and some of your buddies were sticking to the pages. Feel me?"

He smirked and scratched the back of his neck. "That's why my rooms locked."

I shook my head. "Now I wonder, when you bring girls home, are they blind, or are they too drunk to notice that your room looks like a land fill.?"

Dirty ass room.

"Enough chit chat, let's get the fuck out of here!"

**-California Love-**

I sometimes wonder where Leah gets all of her fucking energy. That shit's got to come from some place. She practically shoved all of us out of MY house, and led everyone to MY car. I was like fuck no, they can drive Emmett's car but I'm driving by myself, oh and Rosalie's coming with me.

We all pulled out of the garage one at a time like some Fast Five race car type shit. I took the Mercedes that we never drive and it has a sports kit so I ended up speeding most of the time.

Edwards house, whoa, excuse me, mansion, has its own street, so his street is pretty much the driveway.

No parking once so ever, none, zip, nada. I ended up driving in reverse all the way back down the street since I couldn't get in. I parked on the side somewhere next to someone else's house. Hopefully this car won't get towed. Some neighbors are just so damn mean. Rosalie was doing her make up in the sun shield, flap mirror thing. I really have no idea what that's called.

"Babe, you look good. We're two hours late, so could you … I don't know, hurry up?." Like damn, it's not like she even needs make up but she swears on everything that she does.

She turned her head to me and put her little mascara stuff away.

She leaned in and gave me a heated kiss which left me extremely hot and bothered. She smirked, apparently pleased with herself but I wasn't letting her go just yet. I fisted my hand in hair and pulled her closer to me. With my right hand free I unbuckled my seat belt, put the car in park, took out the keys and put them in the cup holder without ever breaking the kiss. I'm fucking skilled.

I let my right hand wander up her leg until I got to the apex of her legs. I glided my fingers over the zipper on her shorts and flicked it between my fingers pulling the zipper down. Her breathing picked up and I smirked to myself.

I slipped two fingers into her shorts and smoothed them over her bikini bottoms that were now soaked. I pressed down on her little nub and earned a gasp from her. Once again, I smirked to myself because I'm a little fucking pro.

"Bella."

Rosalie whispered my name against my lips. Making me add more pressure and she let out a whimper that was so damn sexy.

"Bella I want more." I grinned like a mad man. Who knew that only after a day of dating I would be smashing so quickly?

I removed my hand from her shorts and completely pulled back from her.

"Take off your shorts."

She quickly removed the offending fabric and started undoing the strings on her bikini bottoms. She took off her seat belt and started working off her top but someone knocked on my window. I turned around and was face to face with Leah who was pressed against the window like some burglar.

"Hurry up, come on what the fuck!"

I glared at her hoping that she could see me since it was dark outside.

"No, I'll be there in a minute I'm busy."

Leah kept thumping the window with her middle finger with a smirk, so I rolled down the window to thump her in her nose.

"Ow!, fuck you Bella, get the hell out of the car, It's a party, it's a party, it's partaaay!"

She started swinging her head, as if she had dreads and yelling '_flocka, flocka, flocka.'_

"Alright, whatever."

I rolled back up the window and looked back at Rosalie who already had her shorts back on, she was glaring at Leah and I don't fucking blame her.

My best friend, is a fucking cock block.

_She said I heard you got a main chick, a mistress, and some hoes, you be up to no good and everybody knows, my home girls tried to warn me, they tried to let me know, but what you got I need a lot, so I can't let you go._

I thought it would be physically impossible for Edward's house to be packed with people.

There was only two security guard, smh. That's not nearly enough but it's whatever though.

I was holding Rosalie's hand the whole time to make sure I didn't lose her. My goal is to get towards the kitchen so I can get us some drinks. Leah already blended in with the crowd. Charlotte was doing her own thing, so I'm guessing they aren't official yet, but whatever not my problem.

The kitchen was just a little less crowded. Tyler, once again, was the bartender. I'm starting to think this is his actual job. Rosalie let go of my hand and I looked back to see her walking away with Charlotte so I just got myself two shots of tequila.

The song switched up to Work Out by J Cole and I felt myself being pulled away from the bar. I couldn't see who was pulling me since the lights became more dim, I guess Edward put in some fucking strobe lights. The mystery person, well girl, pulled me towards the living room which is also the dance floor. Too many fucking people though, but she led me to a less crowded area.

This said girl then started slow grinding on me, and the alcohol is definitely clouding my judgment because I'm damn sure this isn't who I think it is.

"This better not be…" I tapped on her shoulder so she could turn around. And just like I fucking suspected bitch number 3 was dancing with me. "Irina, what the fuck?"

She just smirked at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I thought I owed you a dance, since you got us into this party."

I grabbed her arms and pulled them from around my neck.

"You've got me confused for my brother, he's over there." I pointed to my brother who was already occupied with some girls tongue. "He's the one that got you in here, truthfully I didn't want you or your sisters in this house, but it's whatever since you're here now, but stay away from me, and don't start shit."

_Hey we got a good thing, don't know if imma see you again, but is that a good thing? Cus girl I can't be your man, no ma'am._

I walked away from Irina trying to keep myself in the mood for partying before that girl blows mine. I ended up getting snatched up again, but by someone who I actually don't mind dancing with, Maria.

"Damn Maria, NOW, you want me?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Shut up and just enjoy it Bella."

I had absolutely no problem following that request.

_Let me see you get high, and go low. Now girl won't you drop that thing down to the floor._

"I heard Spanish women are the best dancers, is that true?"

She just smirked and laughed a little. "Let me show you."

She bent over and pressed her ass against me and slowly started grinding. So I held onto her hips, guiding her to my rhythm.

"See I told you."

She turned around and threw her arms around my neck and started mouthing the words to the song to me.

"Straight up, now tell me do you really wanna love me forever, oh, oh, oh. Or is it just a hit and ruuun."

I moved my hands down past her waist and cupped her ass.

Maria's ass is the fucking best, like damn.

"Well, straight up, I'll tell you I just really wanna cut when we together, oh, oh, oh. Come here girl let's get it oooon."

_Work out for me, work out for me._

"Well damn, Maria if you wanna go somewhere we could just…"

She put her finger on my lips, making me stop talking.

"None of that Bella, your girlfriend won't appreciate that."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Now, how'd you know I had a girlfriend."

"Please babe, everyone fucking knows, your life is top news at our school, you know that."

I nodded, so damn true.

"But if you weren't in a relationship, I might have took you up on the offer."

She winked at me and walked away from me as the next song came on.

Well damn.

**-California Love-**

"Nah fuck that, Leah's on my team. Emmett you and Paul get next, why y'all forever tryna take Leah away from me, damn."

We filled up red and blue cups so we could play beer pong. I just whooped Alice and Jane's ass last round, so now it's for me to wipe the floor with Emmett.

"Ladies first." Emmett motioned to us and I just rolled my eyes.

"So, looks like we're going second, isn't that right Emmett."

He picked up five beer pong balls that we got from Spencers and threw them at our cups. 3 out of 5 ass hole.

"I got it." I quickly downed the beers, burped, and picked up five balls handing them to Leah. She threw them but only got two. I shook my head and shoved Leah.

Paul was next, the ass hole made all five. I told Leah she was going to have to do it because, there was NO WAY I was downing five bitter ass beers.

….. Twenty bitter ass beers later, I'm getting a buzz and we're losing against Emmett, who's practically sober.

I don't understand how we're losing but shit happens.

A crowd is forming around the table, about twelve people are huddled into the dining room. Rosalie and Charlotte are leaning against the wall. Paul has some girl trying to eat his neck, which is good for us, it's distracting him.

"A wise man once said….. treat people…the way you want to be treated. Then, Then…then he said. Though shall not steal thy girl from thy brotheren. So Emmett, you committed… a sin because… you stole… Angela…from….Bella. Ass whale."

Angela?

Now… see, there a certain levels of stupidity that I have discovered. The highest level has just been achieved by Leah Clearwater. This bitch is about to recite her own version of the Bible. No one can get her to shut up, so we just let her talk most of the time.

"God was like…yo, let there be light be cuhh it's dark as FUCK."

I tried not to giggle. So much damn blasphemy. **(A/N: I'm not trying to be disrespectful towards the Bible, my friend actually did this when she was drunk, and I'm going to put everything that she did in this story, as Leah.)**

I continued drinking the beers off the table since we already lost and I leaned against the wall Rosalie was on.

"I'm brilliant motherfuckers, can't you see that? No? Let me break it down for you so it's simple…I'm….fucking…great. There is really nothing for me to explain. I get bitches, I fuck bitches, I get money, I spend it on bitches."

This whole time she was pointing at every girl in the room.

"Oh, oh and this girl right here… this girl." She started walking towards Charlotte and kissed her so sloppily it was … gross. Charlotte pushed her back and made a grossed out face.

"You see, you see, she's fucking gorgeous. Charlotte, I gotta ask you something. Cus you've been flaking on me all week, babe I gotta know." She got down on one knee.

The room got quite because I think everyone's thoughts were the same as mine. _What. The. Fuck._

Leah pulled out a ring pop and opened the wrapper. _Do they even sell ring pops anymore.?_

"Babe, Charlotte, I'm drunk as fuck, but I know what I'm saying when I say this. I really fucking like you, like I like you, like you. Like bigger than the Sun, that's how much. That's huge right? Damn, you're so fine, girl.. mmm, if I could I would take you against the wall right now, but I can't because we have guest in our home. So, shit…what was I saying. Bella what was I saying?"

I shrugged and she glared at me then her eyes went wide. "Oh yeah, I remember, so Charlotte. Will you be my girl?"

She looked up with her huge eyes and pouted a little bit. No one can say no to that face.

Charlotte sighed and held out her right hand. Leah put the ring pop on her and I rolled my eyes. I just hoped she doesn't try to eat it off her finger.

Everyone went back to doing their own thing. Rosalie and I were still up against the wall. I was trying to get her to come to a room with me and finish where we left off at in the car.

"I promise you won't be disappointed." I slid my hand under her shirt, feeling her milky smooth skin. I rubbed her sides softly trying to get her to melt into my hands.

"No, I want our first time to me special, is that asking too much?"

I huffed and lined my eyes up with Rosie's. I had to see if she was intoxicated or not, I don't know what the hell's coming out of her mouth right now.

"I respect that, no it's not asking too much, but I'm confused. I thought that you wanted it, based off of what happened in the car."

She shook her head and took a deep breath. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I felt her hands start to play with my hair a little bit, probably trying to distract me.

"Yeah, but then I thought about it. I want to have sex with you, in YOUR bed, in YOUR house, not at some party or in a car."

I nodded my head, see that makes more sense. I just don't know if I could wait that long for her to be ready, knowing her, when she's ready…. It could be next year.

All of a sudden a loud bang came from somewhere in the living room and the music shut off abruptly.

"COPS!"

Everyone around us started running. I had Rosalie against the wall at the moment, and there was actually no point in running. When you run, you look suspicious.

"Bella we gotta go, we're going to get arrested."

"Rosalie, shhh, you're sober, you'll be good."

"And what about you." She rolled her eyes, all she had to do was flip her hair and it would be a true blond moment.

"Well…I'm screwed."

**-California Love-**

Handcuffs are cold, but once your skin gets use to it it's not that bad.

73 kids from the party got arrested… that's a lot of handcuffs. They brought the big police trucks to Edward's house. Apparently someone called the cops, we still don't know who.

It doesn't make since, who could call the cops? Edward has no neighbors unless you include the ones that are like a mile away from him. Which reminds me that my car is still parked down the street from his house.

We were put in a holding cell. Ten to a cell, I swear someone has it out for me.

Irina, Tanya, Heidi, Kate, Jessica, Mike, Lindsey (Leah's ex), and some random guy who I don't know the name of, are in the cell with me and Leah.

That's some fuckery right?

I'm just hoping that if I ignore everyone and keep my eyes looking outside of the cell that maybe they won't say anything to me, but of course.. that wasn't going to happen.

"So Bella where's your girlfriend.?"

I kept my eyes looking at the walls, bars and the hallway outside of the cell.

"Oooh, Jessica I think she's ignoring us, hey Leah, where's _your _girlfriend?"

Lee raised her hand, turned her hand around and stuck up her middle finger without looking at them. I smirked to myself, gotta love Leah.

I heard some footsteps and I closed my eyes, already knowing where this was heading. I opened my eyes in time to see Irina sitting on Leah's lap while Chelsea sat on mine.

"Can you get off me please."

I looked up at Chelsea, purposely trying to use my charm to get her to move. She just stared down at me shook her head.

"Nope, you're very comfortable."

_I'm very uncomfortable, how do I get myself in these situations?_

You're probably wondering, Bella… why don't you just curse the bitch out.

Well my good friends it's because there is a no talking rule. I already got a warning because of it… I'm not willing to take any more chances .

Plus we were whispering, and if I get angry I'm going to start yelling so I just need to stay cool.

"Chelsea, I would seriously appreciate it if you'd leave me alone please."

"None of that Bella, Now.. I want you to tell me why you broke up with me. I mean what the fuck, I'm serious, you had sex with Irina for fucks sake, she's my best friend!"

"Yo, get the fuck out of here with that bullshit Chelsea. Ya'll can't be best friends, if ya'll were she wouldn't have had sex with me after we dated. You wanna be mad at someone? Be mad at your 'friends' because all of them wanted me after I dated you. Plus, we only lasted what like… 3 weeks? Seriously, you're giving me a damn headache I don't have time for this shit. So please, get off of me."

"No."

I sighed and banged my hand against the wall.

"Isabella McCarty, Charlotte Montgomery, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater, and Emmett McCarty you're being released."

A heavy set woman opened up the cell for Leah and I.

We followed the security guard who was leading us down a plain white hallway. We finally reached the front where all of the parents were waiting. There were so many fucking kids here it wasn't even funny.

I spotted my dad who looked pissed and I almost wished that I was staying in jail for the night. I even attempted to turn around but it was too crowded to leave. I joined my dad by the desk he was waiting at, my brother was sitting and looked pretty put down. I know my dad is going to have some weird unusual punishment for me that's going to make me become some party protester.

I looked around and spotted Peter who was standing by and older looking guy. Charlotte joined them a minute later and hugged the old man. I was soo confused. But once I looked hard enough Charlotte and Peter looked alike.

Well damn ain't that some shit, they're fucking related.

"Isabella Swan McCarty." I turned my head towards my dad slowly, I felt like wincing just in case I got hit. I don't know why I felt like that when it's my dad. My mom's the one that would hit me upside the head.

I looked at him, a vein in his head was showing and his jaw was tense.

"I don't care to hear what ever excuse you have formulating in your head at the moment. Your cousin is at the house, you're grounded until I say so. She's sharing a room with you until your mom fixes the guest room. Now turn around and head towards the door, we're going home."

**-California Love-**

The best feeling is when you've been out partying all night and you finally get home and lay in your bed.

It's the most orgasmic feeling ever. When dad dropped me and Emmett off at the house he went to his room to pack and sleep since they're leaving again tomorrow.

I went into my room and found my little cousin sleeping in the bed, well… I guess that was her, since I didn't cut on the lights.. I can't be too sure.

I took of my jeans and shirt and slipped into bed. I didn't give a fuck that I was half naked, my cousin knew everything anyway.

I was having a good ass dream about Rosalie when I ended up getting rocked awake.

The sun was pouring into my room and I think someone opened the blinds, I cracked open one of my eyes to see my cousin staring at me with that little smirk of hers.

"Come on Bellyyy wake n bakkiee."

"noooo." I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head hoping that it would make Nessie go away.

I felt her poking my sides and with a groan I moved my legs so I could kick her. I did it blindly since I couldn't see with the covers over my head and thanks to that I fell right off the mattress and onto the floor.

"That's what you get Bella, so no wake n bakey for you."

I untangled myself from the covers and stood up while stretching and I glared at my cousin.

"You're an ass, imma go pee, do your thing."

I entered the bathroom which smelled fucking great, I guess my mom cleaned it for me. I brushed my teeth and washed my face so I could at least look presentable today, I know I'm staying inside. Fuck going anywhere I'm too tired.

When I walked back inside of my room it smelled like straight weed. Nessie had the window opened and had a little blunt in her hand.

"What the fuck I thought you were sharing."

Nessie just turned around and rolled her eyes. "Y U think I'm sharing. Y U no get your own."

"Me no have money, Y U no share?"

She just shrugged and chuckled while taking another big hit of her weed. "Fine then, I guess imma be sober all day today."

She made a little aww sound and passed the blunt to me.

_Pass the dutchy to the left hand side. Pass the dutchy to the left hand side._

I sat up on the bed and finished off the weed while she glared at me, I'm guessing I was supposed to pass it back.

"Bella you were supposed to share."

I shrugged, just like she did to me and flicked the roach out of the window.

"Too bad little cuzzo."

"What, fuck you, I'm only 3 months younger than your ugly ass."

Ha, this bitch.

"I'm ugly? Biiiitch, I get more pussy than you do."

She stood up and laughed. "Sike, when's the last time you had some good ass pussy that left you dazed."

. . .

Well damn, that's a good ass question.

"Exactly Bella, Emmett told me how you fell off the pussy grid. Don't play."

"Nessie when's the last time your ass had some good pussy?"

I laid back on the bed propping my feet up while she sat back down in the computer seat.

"I banged a girl last week, unlike your ass, who's been pussyless for months."

Whatever, my ass hole of a cousin who's only 1 inch shorter than me, the same age, and apparently gets more pussy than me. People think that we're sisters since we look so much alike. Her hair's dyed black though and her eyes are brown, mine are greenish blueish. But besides that we do look like sisters.

"Whatever Nessie, my girl is better than all them hoes you be with."

She smacked her teeth. "We'll see, but I bet you in three days at that wack ass school you go to, I'll have a phonebook full of numbers from all them girls at your school. I can make a straight girl bend Bella. You ain't bout that life."

**-California Love-**

My phone is blowing up today. I keep getting text messages while I'm on the phone with Rosalie and she's getting pissed because of it.

"**Just ignore the messages Bella."**

"Rose it could be important."

"**Nothing's more important than me Bella. Don't you want me."**

Her voiced dropped to that extremely sexy tone when her voice gets all airy and shit.

"You don't know how bad I want you babe."

"**Good, maybe one day I'll actually let you have a taste."**

"Can that day be today? I don't think I can wait any longer for you."

"**Hmm, I might come over if you want me to. But If I come over what are we gonna do?"**

"Well, you could give me something to eat."

"**Bella, seriously… just order some fucking food if you're hungry."**

…

She did not just tell me to order some food.

"Babe, did you really not get what I just said?, I want YOU to give me _something _to eat… you feel me?"

"**Bella, I'm not your personal slave, get your own damn food."**

The fuck?

I don't want no food I want some pussy.

**-California Love-**

I got my sidekick Leah to come with me back over to Edward's house so I could pick up my car. It's about 6pm right now and I'm still tired since I didn't get to sleep a lot.

"Shake that asss, them titties. Bitch, shake that asss, them titties."

Riding with Leah is just… I don't even know who made this song.

"SOULJA BOY TELL'EM!"

Oh shit, now I know.

Soulja boy… now his career was short. What song did he make that everyone was dancing too?

SOULJA BOY UP IN THIS HOE, WATCH ME CRANK AND WATCH ME ROLL, WATCH ME CRANK THAT SOULJA BOY THEN SUPERMAN THAT HOE, NOW WATCH YOUOOOLLLLL.

Yeah, that shit. Good Times.. back in like… 06' or something.

"Bella, this is where you parked right?"

I looked out of window and saw the spot where I parked… that was now empty…

"Yeah, this is it. Drive up to Edwards house."

I swear to mother fucking FUCK, that I will burn his house down if my car isn't at his house.

We pulled up in his driveway and I hopped on out that hoe and marched towards the door.

I knocked the very quietly, like a patient person would. No one answered, so I knocked a little harder. No one answered, so I kicked the shit out of the door and rung the doorbell like a thousand times until someone answered.

"Bella."

I nodded my head at Edward's father. "Carlisle"

He doesn't like me very much, so instead of waiting for him to invite me in, which he wasn't, I ducked under his arm and walked into the living room.

Maids were everywhere and Edward was standing on a table, arms crossed across his chest, with his weight being balanced on one leg. True diva right there.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I had to get really close to him because the sound of vacuum's were just… loud as hell.

"Edward where's my car?"

He tilted his head towards the kitchen and he hopped off of the table and strutted into the kitchen. I followed him, a little confused but I followed him anyway.

He picked up an envelope on that was on the table and handed it to me.

"All the cars got towed when the police left, every single one that was on the street. That right there's a list of all the cars, it has a price for the fine you need to pay beside it. So search for your car, and go get it. I've got shit to do."

"Hell no Edward. What the fuck do you mean, a fine? It was on your property how the hell did the cars get towed?"

"I fucking called the company."

"OH HELL N-"…no this motherfucker did not just put his hand to my face.

… yes, he put his hand to my face.

"Talk to the hand Bella. Talk to the hand cus I'm not hearing it."

He snapped his fingers and strutted off while I'm standing here, …. Awe struck.

**A/N: Le sigh.**

**Why do I feel like this chapter sucked so much ass o_O **

**Anway homieees. **

**I'm sooo sorry it took so long, like.. I'm SOOOO damn sorry :/ Partying and Bullshit truthfully. 4/20 had me fucked, and previous to that.. well like I said in the beginning, the whole story deleted. And I was in NO RUSH, to re write it.**

**Thank you for all of the people who have reviewed recently. I appreciate it big bruhh.**

**This chapter was like .. part 1 the next chapter I'll pick it back up where I left off. I think ya'll waited a long ass time for something, so here's you fix.**

**OH, REVIEW BREH. ! PWEEEASSEEE.** ^_^


	7. Make Me Proud

California Love Ch.7

**OOC/AU/AH/FUTA**

**Mature Readers Only**

**Me no own Twilight.**

**Ahh, Hello =) OH IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 6, GO READ IT, I POSTED IT AROUND THE TIME I POSTED THE A/N SO YOU MIGHT HAVE NOT READ IT. ANYWAY, GO BREH.**

**Damn I missed yall, it hasn't even been that long… what a week and half?**

**So, the rest of this authors note will at the end of this story… I hope you like it =)**

**XOXO**

_You the one girl, something 'bout them jeans that you wearin'._

_You got the body of a goddess, ain't no competition you got it._

**Bella POV**

"IT COST SIX HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS, ARE YOU SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?"

The greasy man who looked like Mario crossed his arms over his chest and puffed, blowing his garbage breath all up in my nostrils making me want to gag. He reeks of fucking Cheez-it's.

"Keep your voice down little girl, this tow was on private property, so you're also getting fined for trespassing."

I clenched my fist, holding myself back from doing something I might… will regret.

"Private Property my ass, who gave you the rights to fine me for that."

"The mother fucking Constitution."

"BULLLLL SHIIITT, AYO LEAH!"

She looked up, her hands full of skittles that she got from the 25 cent candy machine.

"This guy." I pointed to Mario's twin. "This fucker right her said the constitution gives him the fucking right to charge me 600 bucks for trespassing. Leah, I want you to look around… are we in a police station?''

She smirked and shook her head. "No mam I don't believe we are."

"That's right, now see sir." I looked back at obese Mario. "Putting a fine on someone for trespassing is a Police officers job." I looked down at his grease stained shirt. "I don't see a badge on you, no mother fucking hat, and I don't see no damn donuts, so sir. I'm gonna make this super fucking simple for your ass. Drop those fake ass charges, and I'll pay the price for the towing."

He gritted his dark ass teeth and filled out some papers. I gave him 100 dollars and flipped him the bird while my index finger followed.

The Mercedes was now back at the house safe and sound. Now I needed to get my ass back inside the house before my parents come back and see that I actually disobeyed them.

Leah stayed, like she always does, her ass never goes home.

I went back to my room to change but my fucking door was locked. See, I was confused. So I knocked, you know… because MY ROOM is locked.

"Who is it?"

Uhh. "It's..it's Bella, uhm…"

The door opened and Nessie just rolled her eyes as she went to lay back down in my bed. "Your brother brought his friends over so I locked the door, they were loud as fuck, where did you go?"

"I had to pick up something, oh uhh Leah's here." I searched through my drawer picking out a plain v-neck and some basketball shorts. I turned back around about to ask Nessie what she wanted to eat but she wasn't even in the room anymore.

So I quickly changed and headed back towards the living room.

Leah walked out of the bathroom and nodded at me as she jumped on the couch and started flipping through the channels. Nessie came back inside from…wherever she was and smiled all big and shit when she spotted Leah. I just raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes as she practically skipped towards the couch.

"Hey Lee-Lee."

Leah looked up and smiled all goofy too, what the fuck is up with them?

"Hey Nessie." Eww, Leah did not just use her 'fuck me voice' on my little cousin, well, not all that little, but still. That's gross.

"I've missed you it's been too long." Nessie jumped right on top of Leah and hugged her…. They were uhh, getting a little comfortable there. I was uhh feeling a little uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat very loudly so I could get their attention. Nessie smiled sheepishly and slowly got off of Leah while I eyed my best friend warily, what the fuck was up with that?

"So Bella what you got to eat around here I'm starving."

Sometimes I wish I didn't see some things.

When Leah asked that question she was looking at Nessie. I'm talking LOOKING at her, like that kind of look I give Rosalie all the time.

That 'fuck me' look, ya'll know what I'm talking about?

Then Nessie winked back at her. "I have something you could eat."

I …. I think I'm going to pass out.

Did my cousin just…. Are they…. Are they fucking flirting right now?

I backed my way into the kitchen and raided the fridge trying to get my mind off of… things

I decided to be selfish and make myself a sand which. I walked back into the living room and sat down beside Leah, Nessie wasn't there, probably went back into the room or something.

"Bella you not sharing?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I swear I thought Nessie was gonna feed you."

She just smirked at me and waggled her eyebrows.

"You're right I should go see if she has something."

**-California Love-**

My legs were sore from peddling my board all the way to the shore. The waves were crazy tonight, just a little bit too fucking dangerous. Finally the guy from Monster is at the SoCal hut tonight and decided to watch us, to see if we're even worth the time.

Me and Emmett snuck out as soon as our parents left. Nessie stayed there, she was look out tonight.

This was something serious for me and Emmett so we didn't bring the girls, we couldn't have any distractions. I saw a pretty huge wave that was coming towards the shore so I decided to catch it. I peddled towards it, and when it caught I was going through the eye of the wave pretty quickly. That's the best part, the fact you might actually fucking die, but you're doing it anyway. Pretty dumb reason to me, but it's my reason, so it's all good.

After the wave settled I had to float back towards the shore. None of the waves were getting close enough to just walk back.

I decided I had enough and walked back towards the SoCal hut for something to eat. I got a slushy and some nachos, which is a gross combination, but still, I bought it.

"Isabella McCarty….. good run." This man was way to hyper. His name is Dolcin Arnub. We call him Dole, this man right here ladies, and gentlemen, is the sponsor for Monster.

"Thank you, I'm not really feeling it tonight though."

Truthfully I wasn't, the waves were too far, and I'm not a fan of being that far into the ocean.

"Doesn't matter. You're in, you and your brother have a bright future ahead of you. I already called some of the agents that can represent you, oh, you're going to need a lawyer if you don't already have one. We have some contacts to sign. Be here tomorrow at 10 am."

I nodded my head, then a thought occurred to me. "I have school tomorrow man."

He looked at me and smirked. "Would you rather be rich and doing something you love… or go to school, where you just sit there and learn things you're mostly likely not going to use once you graduate."

**-California Love- (This section is just informational. Skip to the next part if you wanna.)**

The next day Emmett and I called our Lawyer . He's the best man in this state, we pay him good money, and he's gotten us out of all of our cases. We just need him here to read over the agreement so we don't get stuck signing something we didn't understand. Of course we skipped school. Everyone has been blowing up my phone trying to figure out why I wasn't in school and everything.

Rosalie's been texting me too, she's the only person I'm texting back, mainly since she's my girlfriend.

Oh and Leah, can't leave my homie in the dark like that.

I rode with Emmett in the Mercedes all the way towards the Beach, who does meetings at a beach? It's far from professional.

Jenks was in the car behind us, following us to SoCal.

When we got there I hopped out and wiped off my shoes. I had my hair up today, I thought I should look nice since the guy is sponsoring us and everything.

Jenks stepped out of his car, fixing his tie. He was the only one that had to look professional. Emmett and I looked like Armani models, wearing our best clothes. Though… they aren't Armani, but it doesn't matter.

"Ready kids?"

I nodded and we all walked towards SoCal at a pretty sped up pace. Shit I was excited, I've wanted this for years, MOTHERFUCKING YEARS, and now… the time has come. Lol, cum.

Inside of the ''hut'' were three men. I recognized Dole but the other two I didn't recognize. Dole looked up and smiled like he just won a bet.

"Finally, the stars have arrived… please sit, sit."

Emmett and I took a seat, Jenks stood standing and politely declined the offer.

"Let's get down to business shall we, here are the guys I mentioned briefly to you, here on my right is Anthony Davis, he represents CCS. On my left here is Carlen Dacrio, he represents Hollister. Normally they don't do sponsors, but in agreement to his sponsorship he wants you to represent Hollister, he like's your image, therefor you guys need to take modeling photos for him during your runs. When you're randomly walking down the street and someone takes a picture, you need to be wearing something by Hollister. That's basically what it's all about. Now… do you guys wear Hollister clothing?"

I shook my head. "I wear Abercrombie… if that counts…"

"Nope. Two different states. Abercrombie is New York, Hollister is California. You are allowed to wear Abercrombie, they're from the same company, but we prefer is you wear Hollister every now and then. You're basically getting paid to eat, breath, and sleep surfing."

I smiled and looked at Emmett, that what we do already. I nodded at him to continue and he smiled briefly while opening up his briefcase that magically appeared on the table.

"Three separate contracts each. One from Hollister, one from Monster, and the other from CCS."

He handed them to Jenks. Jenks went to a separate table and started reading over them.

"Now, I'm going to break them down for you while your lawyer reads them. Basically once you sign this contract, you represent us. We're putting money out there, so you can make it. You make money, we make money, and we all love money. The way you make money, is by interviews, promos, and competitions. I'm not asking you guys to go on a proactive commercial talking about how bad you have acne. But I'm asking you guys to win, sell yourselves, not like a prostitute, but sell yourselves like business person would. This is a short term career. And if you make enough money, then you won't have to work another day in your life. You'll eventually get better sponsors, but this is a very damn good start, not everyone can represent Monster when they first start."

The man, uhm, I forgot his name, shit, the Hollister guy.

"Your competitions will be on the East and West coast. Actually your first competition will be in Miami. Listen, you guys are 17 turning 18 or 18 turning 19. Point is, you're still young. You're going to be on the road, a lot, you won't be anywhere long enough to start up any relationships…. Point I'm trying to make is, don't make friends, don't make enemies, and don't fall in love. Next competition starts in two weeks. We'll be taking a plane into Houston so you can meet the rest of the team. And from that point on we'll be on the road."

"We'll be in Miami for a month. There's two tournaments I want you guys to be on. You're the only surfers, everyone else skates, or does BMX. That's why it'll take a month since everyone is participating in some events. This isn't an amateur competition. These people are semi-pros, like you, they've been doing this for years. What I'm trying to say is…. People are going to be there. Important people."

Sounds fucking good to me.

"Oh… and another thing."

I looked up at the CCS guy. "You gotta drop out of school."

**-California Love-**

"**YOU'RE WHAT!"**

"Mom chill, I'm getting my GED, I know how important getting my education is."

"**Bella…. You and Emmett just can't drop out of school for some dream."**

"Mom it's not a dream, this is a job, and we're making money."

"**You're going to regret it."**

"Mom, you know how long I've been waiting for this opportunity. And it's too late to turn back we already signed the contracts."

"**Jenks can buy you out of that you know it. Listen , ugh, I'm getting a fucking headache. Fine do what you please."**

_Click._

Whoa, she's never cursed at me before. Oh well one down, now I gotta tell Leah and Rosalie.

**-California Love-**

When I got back to the school it was a week later. I've been skipping this whole week just surfing everyday. It was Tuesday when I got back to school. Dole said we were leaving this Friday morning.

I went straight to the registrar lady and got the drop out forms for me and Emmett.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella, once you leave you aren't allowed to register for this school again."

"Yes mam, I'll be good thank you."

"We'll miss you honey."

I left the office and handed the other slip to Emmett who couldn't stop smiling.

"You look pretty damn happy."

"The fuck do you mean I look happy, I'm fucking excited, damn, you know how long we've been waiting for this, and we finally get to do this… together at that, shit I thought they were going to separate us. But we're the fucking image. We represent three well-known companies. The more sponsors the better and shit, three all fucking ready."

He was practically bouncing.

"Yeah, now go say bye to your friends, and get all your teachers to sign, here, here, and… here."

I pointed to all places he needed to get signed and he headed up the stairs while I made my way to the gym.

Rosalie has gym this period and I was watching her attempt to play basketball. Damn she's awful. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I wasn't wearing my book bag since I never got any books. You know… since I got fucking suspended the first week, and I wasn't here the second. I waltzed right into the gym and stole the ball from her while kissing her cheek.

"Hey gorgeous."

She beamed at me and pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

"KIDS, NO PDA."

We pulled apart and I smiled sheepishly at her. Shit how am I going to tell her, I'm leaving for a month, and when I get back, I'm probably not going to be able to see her.

"Bella I fucking miss you." She hugged me and made me drop the ball while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I missed you too babe." True shit, I did. And I can tell I'm going to miss her when I leave. That shit doesn't sit right with me, I've never missed someone.

"How've you been, where've you been. You know how fast people can make up a rumor here? First it was that you were locked up, you robbed a bank and needed to go hide, and my favorite, you were too occupied with Irina and Heidi, having a hot threesome together."

I rolled my eyes at the last one. "Hmm, people's imaginations are just getting duller." I hugged her tighter to me. "So how've you been?"

"Bored, and sad. I can't believe I fucking missed you this much. So, no more skipping school right?"

I didn't say anything. What am I supposed to say… Yeah Rosalie, I'm not going to skip school anymore, mainly because I'm dropping out, oh by the way I'm leaving for a month.

I breathed in that sweet smell of hers that makes me want to lick her up.

"You didn't answer my question.."

"imgroppinou"

"Huh?"

I pulled back a little so I could look at her. "I'm dropping out."

She didn't say anything but she just raised and eye brow.

"I got sponsored. I signed a contract, I'm leaving this Friday to go to Miami for a competition."

She still didn't say anything.

"I'm leaving for month."

"Huh?"

"I said-"

"No I heard, I just don't understand."

I sighed and grabbed her arm, hauling her towards the bleachers so we could talk.

"I'm leaving, point blank. That's the simple version."

"I…. I get that but." She sighed and looked down. "I fucking like you."

"I fucking like you too, you know I do. A lot, and it's going to be hard being away from you…"

She looked straight ahead, her chin resting against her fist.

"You expect me to wait for you?"

"Yeah, it's just a month."

"… so when you get back your contract is over? Or are you going to be traveling everywhere?"

I sighed, good ass question.

"Still traveling for competitions, promos all of that stuff." She just shook her head and got up to walk away, but I grabbed her elbow so she could face me.

I was looking up at her, and it felt weird.

"Rosalie, can we at least try to do the long distance thing."

"How long is your contract?" She squinted her eyes.

I cleared my throat and stood up so I was leveled with her. "Two years."

Her eyes went wide. "TWO FUCKING YEARS, YOU'RE GOING TO BE TRAVELING BACK AND FORTH FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FUCKING WAIT FOR YOU, ARE YOU FUCKING DUMB, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM, I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!, YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T LOVE ME, SO HOW. THE. FUCK. DID YOU THINK THAT I WAS GOING TO WAIT FOR YOU…" She sighed and took a damn breather. By this time everyone in the gym was looking at us. "Bella this isn't some damn fairytale, I graduate in a year and a half, in two years, I'm going to be in college. I don't have time to sit around, waiting for you… it's not going to happen."

I couldn't say anything. I think something was stuck in my throat, and my heart was beating all fast and shit, I couldn't understand it. What the hell was I feeling, my stomach is starting to hurt, damn I'm getting nausea. It was too quiet for me to be comfortable. I didn't want to look around the gym, everyone is witnessing me, Bella McCarty actually getting dumped, it's never happened in history folks. At least I think I'm getting dumped.

"So… what does that mean." I was surprised at how strong my voice was, considering the emotions inside of me.

"We're done, as simple as that. It's not going to work. So I'm separating myself from you before I invest my heart in someone that doesn't care."

"THE FUCK?, I do care about you!"

"You do? Oh, so while you're on those trips around the country, making money, taking photos, in competitions where the girls are ready to throw their virginities at you, you're telling me you'd be faithful? You're telling me that when I call you, you're not gonna say, 'oh I'm busy babe' or some shit similar? You're telling me that you're gonna keep your dick in your pants for two whole years? You're telling me that I shouldn't be worried while you're out there, doing God knows what? See, don't answer that, because whatever your answer is, it won't satisfy me. I have trust issues Bella, I took a risk dating you. I knew your reputation like the back of my hand and I still dated you. But I can't let you leave my sight, not for a month, for a year, or longer. It won't happen, we're over."

She turned around and walked down the bleachers and walked out the side doors of the gym. Awkwardly someone started bouncing a basketball and eventually the noise picked back up in the gym, along with the whispers about me. I just stared at the door, not really sure what to do. I was hoping that she would come back into the gym, telling me it was some sort of joke, laughing and smiling like she always does, fuck, why do I feel so sick right now?

"Bella…" I turned around to look at who was calling me. "I just want- OH MY GOD."

My eyes went wide, what happened? Maria put her hands over her mouth.

"What?" She shook her head like she couldn't believe something.

"…. You're crying."

**A/N: So thank you to everyone. True shiiit I love you.**

**All those sweet PM's =) you guys are the bestest. **

**But after the funeral I felt a little better, I just hope she's in a better place.**

**Now… REVIEW CUS I MISS THEM.**


	8. Mercy

California Love Ch.8

**OOC/AH/AU/FUTA**

**XOXO**

_You can bet that, never gotta sweat that._

**Bella POV**

_..after she's done with you, she's all you're ever going to think about…_

Damn, now aint that the truth. J was right. She's all I think about now.

Emmett keeps asking me. "Where's your head? Concentrate!"

That's all this is about anyway.

Why did I go to Miami with them? oh yeah, because I'm fucking legally bound to surfing now.

In a way, it's worth it. I'm happy that I'm living my dream, but dammit, it's just not complete without Rosalie.

Oh, let me introduce you to the team.

Kelly and Brandon are skaters, and Ajer and Blake are BMX rider. We're all around the same age so we get along smoothly.

Anyway, one whole month I've been gone.

Now it wasn't all bad, surfing got my mind off of Rosalie, and she was on my mind a lot. So I was surfing every chance I got.

Emmett was scoring some fame pussy from everywhere. You don't know what fame pussy is do you? Fame pussy is the pussy you get because you have a little fame to your name.

The competition me and Emmett entered got us so damn famous. I won first place, only because I had the longest run, all the other girls wiped out. Pitiful really.

We went long boarding too. Now that's some fun shit. I couldn't wait to come back to Cali and Skate down my street.

Now I would tell you all about what I did in Miami, But I don't even have enough energy to do so, but maybe later.

We have a photo shoot today in L.A. Which means we have to take plane all the way there. Leah is coming with us, and I'm damn happy I have my friend with me. Staying with my brother for extended periods of time gets annoying.

When we got there the photographer had us doing all kinds of shots. Once he found out about my sexuality he had Leah take shots with me. We couldn't stay serious for more than a minute. It wasn't awkward it was just funny as fuck. Me and Leah? Together? Now, that's some funny ass shit.

When people at the school see this they're going to laugh their asses off. Emmett took some shots by himself, then me and him took some together. We did an interview which was the most uncomfortable since the question were so damn personal.

"So what's your full name."

"Isabella McCarty."

"Tell me, what made you get into surfing."

"I started when I was young, I just loved the beach, I saw people doing it, and I said why not, might as well join the fun."

"What kind of clothes do you wear, jeans, shorts, tank tops?"

"I like jeans, I love jeans I have so many, they're comfortable, I wear tank tops and regular t-shirts, doesn't matter, as long as it looks good together with my shoes."

"Shoes?"

"I like Jordans the most, but I wear vans and everything else, I think shoes make up the outfit."

"Interesting, now, on to the juicy details. How many girlfriends have you had in your life time?"

"Only two."

"Two? I don't believe you."

"I suck with relationships, you can ask them yourself."

"Want to give out their names?"

"I don't believe that's a good idea."

"Mhmm, I'm just confused. You look like a person with experience with women… but two girlfriends?"

"Ha, yeah only two. I do have a lot of experience though."

"Oooo. You have lots, ok, ok. So, how many different girls have you been with?"

"I uhh. Rather not say."

"Wow, that many?"

"Depends on the number you're thinking of."

"I'm thinking in the twenties."

"Close enough."

"Ok, enough with the heavy, how does it feel to be sponsored by three companies, and already have a fan base when you've just started."

"It's unbelievable, it really is. I wouldn't have thought it was possible. I'm really thankful though."

The interview was over shortly after. Emmett was next, they were going to print it in magazines and show it on tv. I forgot what station though, maybe on Fuel.

Once we made it back to our house I went to sleep immediately. I have a four month break, thanks to the holidays, and it's time to get my Rosie back.

**-California Love-**

"**Hi you've reached my voice mail, leave a message and I'll call you back… if I want to."**

_**Beep.**_

"I CHANGE MY ANSWERING MACHINE, NOW THAT I'M ALONE, CUS WITHOUT YOU THERE'S NO MORE MEEE-"

"GODDAMMIT, BELLA SHUT . THE . FUCK . UP!"

"BABBYYY, WHEN YOU LEFT, I LOST A PART OF ME, IS IT SO HARD TO BELIEVE, COME BACK BABY PLEASE, CUS WE BELONG TOGETTHEEER."

"BELLA, I'M GOING TO COME IN THERE AND STRANGLE YOU!"

"I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW. I NEED TO LEAVE THAT YOUNG THANG ALONE. AIN'T NO SUNSHINE WHEN SHEEEEE'S GONE!"

"DAMMIT."

My door barged open and I felt my leg being pulled, I fell on the floor, not hitting my head, I felt myself being dragged out of my room, my eyes still closed and still singing love song.

"THERE'S NEVER A RIGHT TIME TO SAY GOODBYE-"

_Slap._

"GIRL IT'S NOT YOU IT'S ME I, I GOTTA FIGURE OUT WHAT I NEEED, OHHH, IT'S NEVER A RIGHT TIME TO SAY GOOOD BYE."

_Slap._

"NEVER MIND I'LL FIND … SOMEONE LIKE YOU, I WISH NOTHING BUT THE BEST, FOR YOUUUUU, LORD FORGIVE ME, I BEG, I REMEMBER YOU SAID, SOMETIMES IT LAST IN LOVE, AND SOMETIMES IT HURTS INSTEAD."

_Punch in the stomach._

"We could've had it all, rolling in the deep."

_Punch in the stomach, again._

"Ok, shit I give."

I clutched my stomach and took deep breaths, damn, they didn't have to injure me. I opened up my eyes and glared at the fuckers who wouldn't let me remain locked up in my room.

"Why?"

They just rolled their eyes. "It's been two weeks, you've been in your room two weeks, no shower, no sex, just food. Fat ass. Now get up, shower. We're going out."

I closed my eyes again and started singing.

"There's no way, no no no no way, I'm living without you, I'm not living without you!"

"BELLA!"

**-California Love-**

It was Friday and the football team had a game today. Emmett wanted to show up so that we could show our support. He painted half of his face navy blue, like a dumbass, he got some in his eye. So we spent like an hour cleaning his eye out, and re-applying the face paint. This time I did it, since he's…. a dumbass.

I flipped through the pages of the surf magazine, seeing my picture on almost every other page, me and my brother were a huge hit, and I'm just wondering how long it would last.

We arrived at the stadium also known as the football field as soon as the marching band was moving across the track.

Now, I'm a hungry motherfucker, so I snagged like three hotdogs, a thing of nachos, a slurpy, and some gum, yeah, I'm not going to eat the gum, but gum is good to have.

I walked towards the front row of the bleachers and sat down. It's a good spot, and a bad spot.

Good because you get front row seats, bad because mother fuckers like to cross in front of you.

The band started playing black and yellow and the little JV cheerleaders started booty popping.

Ok little sophomores, I see you!

I started grubbing on my hot dogs and on the lookout for the Varsity cheerleaders who show up during the game.

It got really quite and I knew what was about to happen. I took all of my food, and put it safely in my lap. Covering it with my arms. Like the sound of bees swarming, the crowd started boo-ing at the visiting team who came in running all confident.

Next thing you know food is flying everywhere and I'm sitting here trying to cover my little meal, making sure it stays safe.

The booing turned into screaming as our team ran onto the football field doing flips and what not. They took of their helmets as Mercy started playing on the speakers.

I slowly took my arms off of my food looking around, making sure that I could eat safely. Soon as I saw it was ok, I went in on those nachos, mm, so damn good.

I threw my trash away and made my way to the top of the bleachers, sitting next to this girl who waved shyly at me and I just smiled and nodded, turning my head back towards the field.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked towards the girl. She smiled and looked down, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hi."

I smirked a little bit, she was adorable. "Hey."

She blushed a little bit before waving, getting up and walking down the bleachers. The seat was quickly taken by Leah who had that cheesy smacked grin on, that 'I just got fucked' face.

"I don't wanna know right now."

I tried to pay attention to the game but, I wasn't really focused on what I was looking at, too lost in my thoughts but when a finger snapped in front of my face, I blinked away my confusion and re focused my eyes.

Rosalie was cheering on the sidelines towards us, I'm guessing I was staring at her since she had no problem glaring at me the whole time. The buzzer went off and I saw that it was half time and I just shook my head.

"Yo, you ok? You seem pretty out of it."

"Nah, I'm good young."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Charlotte, look alive, Rosalie's been giving you the stink eye all fucking night, grow some density in those balls and go talk to her, before I smack you."

Leah crossed over me and headed down the bleachers while I stood up. It was getting darker outside and sighed.

What the hell am I doing? I'm practically lost in my head right now.

The other teams cheerleaders made their way to the football field while our cheerleaders dispersed to wherever they wanted to go, most headed to the bathroom. I saw Rosalie walk towards the vending area so I made my way down there.

"Hey"

She turned around, and barely looked at me before she turned back towards the front of the line.

"Rosalie, come on."

"Leave me alone Bella."

"Well at least I got you to talk to me, even if it was barely a sentence."

She looked back at me rolling her eyes. "Please leave."

"I thought you didn't want me to leave."

I stuck my hands in my pocket and made eye contact with her.

"I didn't, but you didn't care, you just left, and wow you're back… then you're leaving again."

She said the last part with fake excitement which just made me feel bad. I looked down at my shoes. It's not like I wanted to leave her, but… it's my dream. It's been my dream for such a long time, I would've been crazy to pass that up. There is nothing better than actually getting a chance to do something you've wanted to do your whole life.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked back at her, the look she was giving me made me want to just crawl into a corner. I don't understand why she's hurt. In a way, she shouldn't be. She told me how she didn't love me or anything, meaning the feelings weren't that deep. James walked past me, brushing my shoulder which gained my attention. He stood beside Rosalie, he was yelling at someone behind me and when he was finished he just looked at me, smirked then took Rosalie's hand.

She looked at me for a second before walking away with him.

Now I'm stuck standing here, looking like a damn dumbass. This shit is become repetitive. I'm Bella McCarty. I'm a fucking McCarty, and we don't give up on something we want. It's not a good thing to be this persistent, but I'll be damn if Rosalie's going to be with some dick head like James. Don't get me wrong, once upon a time the kid was cool, but not since he pulled this move.

**-California Love-**

"So what are you gonna do?"

I looked up at Leah, taking a sip of my coffee. This morning we decided to head to the nearest coffee shop to discuss our, well my, plan to get Rosalie back.

"Jealousy."

"Huh?"

"Jealousy is the number one sign if a girl is still into you. If I can make her jealous, then I know that I still have some fight left. If I can't make her jealous. Bro, it's done, then I can't get her back."

"How do you know she's the jealous type."

"I don't give a fuck what anyone says, everybody has jealousy inside of them."

First step was finding a new girlfriend, someone that she knows and has to see every day.

"So… who."

I spent all day on face book going through possible girlfriends. Someone I haven't been with, which is extremely hard to do.

"How about Victoria… or Maria?"

I looked back at Leah, rolling my eyes then looked back at the screen.

"No bro, seriously, think about it. Doubly Jealousy."

"I'm listening." I logged off facebook and turned to look at Leah who had this fake ass thinking look on her face.

"James likes Victoria, Victoria likes you, you like Rosalie, Rosalie likes… well, she might like James. And Maria is the bait."

It took a minute, but it made sense. "Leah … and who am I supposed to date?"

"Maria, Victoria will try to get more of your attention, causing James to be all like, the fuck, then Rosalie will be pissed that two girls are paying attention to you at the same time."

"Leah. You're a genius."

"All the bitches love me, you ain't fucking with my dougie."

She moved side to side attempting to dougie, but uhh, she can't so, fail.

**-California Love-**

On Monday, the day they had school, I took the car to the parking lot and waited for lunch to start. Emmett tagged a long since we truly didn't have shit to do. When the bell rung, we got out of the car and made our way towards the cafeteria while I checked my phone.

**Ay, ay, ay, yo bitch, you here? –Leah**

**Yurp. Hoe. –Bella**

**Mmkay, I'll see you later, bitch. –Leah**

I walked through the hallways until I reached the cafeteria. I checked my breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"Showtime."

I opened the cafeteria doors, no one noticed me, which was good, for some reason ever since I dropped out I'm like some superstar. Maybe because in a way I am. Whatever, I spotted Maria sitting at the jock table with a couple other cheerleaders and football players.

I walked slowly up behind her, the rest of the people at her table looking up at me, she eventually turned around and raised an eyebrow, questioning the reason why I'm at the school.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

She shrugged, moving her seat back and got up. I motioned towards the back doors which led to the football field. I walked ahead, knowing she would follow me.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really, what's up with you?"

She just smacked her teeth and gave me the look. "You're telling me you came all the way over here just to talk to me."

"What I can't talk to you anymore?"

"Since I haven't seen you in a very long time it's hard to believe."

"Well believe it." I opened the doors, holding it open so she could walk through.

"Hmmph, why aren't you talking to anyone else, like, your best friend, or your basketball team or something."

"Because I want to talk to you."

"Ugh, what Bella?"

I just looked at her for a second, giving her this intense stare that I always use on girls. "Be my girl."

"Ha, no, just because Rosalie dumped your ass doesn't mean I'm about to jump at the opportunity to be with you."

"No, see, listen. I need you to date me, so I can get her back."

"How do you think that's going to work?"

Hm, at least I'm getting her to consider it. "Well me and Leah-"

"Leah?"

"Yes, Leah. We made a plan. If I date you, Victoria will get mad and try to get my attention, which, I'll give her. James likes Victoria and will try to get her attention, then Rosalie will get mad that James is doing that, and she'll be jealous that you and Victoria want me. Then bam, I get her back."

"Do you really think it's that easy?"

"It's worth a shot."

She shrugged. "I'm in."

"Aww, so you're officially my fake girlfriend, how does that feel?"

"Fucking fabulous."

I reached out my hand for hers and threaded our fingers together. "Now, can I take my fake girlfriend out for lunch?"

"Yes you may."

We walked back through the cafeteria, some people looking at us curiously. Most just looking at us shocked, as if they were going to die because we were "together".

We walked pass Rosalie's table and I just completely ignored her, and glanced at Leah who gave me a head nod. Meaning Rosalie saw us, and didn't have a good response to us being together. I smirked to myself as we reached the front doors of the cafeteria that led to the hallway.

"So baby, what do you feel like eating."

She looked at me and I shrugged, I wasn't really hungry.

"You, maybe?"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. "That sounds like a good idea."

**A/N: Ugh, guys .. I'm sorry. I'm so so so so sorry. I just graduated by the way, which is why I've been busy. School kicked my ass for a couple of months. Plus when I graduated I finally got an xbox and I've been playing MW3 every fucking day. I hate playing online, fucking fuckers be camping.**

**Anyway, now that I'm out of school, I should be updating normally, if my dad stops getting on me about getting a job.**


	9. Sail

California Love Ch.9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this story line, sort of.

**OOC/AU/AH/FUTA**

**I'm taking a big risk while writing this. There is a sex scene in here, and we're no longer allowed to write sex scenes on this site. Le sigh, hopefully this story doesn't get taken down.**

**XOXO**

_Take it off, I wanna love you, and everybody, wanna touch you._

**Bella POV**

"You want me but I want subway."

We were in front of the school now, walking towards my car. "That's cool, as long as I can have you first, then I'll buy you some food."

I wasn't about to have sex in my car, for many reasons. It's too small, and if I don't air it out it starts to smell awful. And airing it out takes too much work, therefor we are going to my place, or hers, doesn't matter.

"So do you live closer the school than I do?"

"Mhmm, about a block away."

I nodded. "Ok, so your place then?"

"Sure, I'll show you the way."

Maria wasn't even wearing much, and it was almost winter time. She was wearing this frilly little skirt that was navy blue, a white V-neck shirt, and blue jean jacket. Over all, the girl looked good, and I've always wanted to have sex with her. I've told her numerous times that no matter what kind of relationship I was in that she could get it. I stayed true to that, I wasn't about to pass up this chance.

What made her change her mind now though, maybe since I was single? Still doesn't really make sense. Earlier in the year I was single, she didn't give a fuck about it though, still turned me down. Women work in weird ways, maybe since I'm using her to make another girl jealous, maybe she's that type of girl, the kind who wants attention… but then again all girls want that, most anyway.

I opened the car door for her and waited until she was fully in her seat to close the door. I walked slowly to the driver's side, and slid in quickly, a little bit too excited to have sex with my fake girlfriend.

Wow, fake girlfriend, I'm about to have sex with my fake girlfriend, a girl, who's not mine, and is only with me so that I can make another girl jealous, but is sex really necessary? If I want to get Rosalie back, I don't think this is the best idea.

Wait, am I talking to myself?

Is that what this is, am I going crazy, what the fuck?

"You ok?"

I turned my head towards her, my eyes not looking at her though; my eyes were glued to her legs, those legs that I've wanted around my waist for the longest time.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, so where's your place."

I felt this weird feeling in my stomach, it was making me breath weird, as if I've been smoking a pack of cigarettes every hour.

I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, making my way towards Maria's house.

"Next right."

I followed her directions down this long path, palm trees were placed along each side of the road. It made it feel like some summer dream that someone might have. Her neighborhood was gated, I never understood gated communities, but I guess it's all for the look.

I pulled up in her drive way. A big ass brick house with double doors.

"Your house looks like it should be on tv." I looked out the back window of my car towards her yard. "And you have a fountain."

I saw her shrug in my peripherals. "Yeah, my parents like to show off their money."

"I see."

**-California Love-**

**(smut time)**

No time for talking, my mind was focused solely on getting her off. Something was telling me not to go any further than that.

As soon as we exited my car we went into her house. I almost got distracted by the amount of cats that were walking around casually, not even giving a fuck about out presence. I thought people who had more than five cats were then ones that were lonely, usually in their thirties and couldn't find their true love. Well, at least that's what I read on Tumblr.

She grabbed a hold of my hand and led me up the staircase. The second floor of her house is like a fucking maze, literally looking like the road not taken. The top of the stairs splits off into three different hallways, all going separate ways. She took me down the middle hall, and went into the first room on the right.

I only was able to glance around her room before I felt myself being pushed backwards onto her bed. I flopped down and looked at the ceiling slightly confused, I'm never on the bottom, it was a new feeling, I didn't like it.

The weight on the bed shifted as she straddled my waist and leaned down to kiss me. My hands automatically rested on her hips as my tongue invaded her mouth. She seemed in a rush, her hands reaching for my shirt, unbuttoning it quickly, practically ripping it off of my arms.

I pulled back a bit when she took of my shirt. "Slow down, we have about thirty minutes, we can take our time."

She shook her head, getting up while stripping off all of her clothes, putting her bra neatly on her nightstand. "That's a souvenir for you." She smirked at while leaning over me, unbuttoning my pants. I quickly grabbed her hand sheepishly smiling at her.

"Uhm, I'm not really thinking about going that far with you, I don't think that it will work out in the long run, with Rosalie and all, she would probably be pissed if we start dating again and she finds out about us."

She huffed. "Then what exactly are you planning to do."

I just winked at her. "Let me worry about that."

"oh my fuck, Bella."

My fingers were practically slipping out of her as I twisted them to push against her g-spot. She was like Niagara Falls considering how wet I got her. My lips attached to her clit, sucking on it slightly, before flattening my tongue, taking long licks against the hood. My left hand was holding her thigh making sure she didn't accidently kick me. I thrusted my fingers in and out, her moans were getting louder. Her thighs were twitching, her chest rising and falling unevenly, her walls tightening around my fingers. I continued to massage her clit with my tongue, enjoying the different sounds she made.

Her hands made their way into my hair pulling me impossibly closer to her. Her hips lifted up, jerking a bit as her orgasm ran through her body. I tried to make it last as long as possible, flicking my tongue against her clit and thrusting my fingers harder until her screams silenced and her legs locked around my neck, keeping me there. I removed my fingers, using my tongue to lick her up. Her legs twitched the closer I got to her clit so I kept my distance, aware of how sensitive she was.

Her legs eventually gave away and I was able to move my body from between her legs, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

"Had fun?"

**California Love**

After straightening up my hair and fixing my clothes, Maria and I headed towards subway so I could buy her some food. I sent her in there with a ten dollar bill and waited for her to return. What would be the point of going in there with her, I didn't want anything, and I'm too lazy, sue me.

I turned on the AUX and plugged in my iPhone, blasting some Muse. Madness was my new favorite song by them.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel and looked out the window, watching other people park their cars and go into the various stores that were around this area. The passenger side door opened, and I started the car, not bothering to look at Maria until I buckled my seat belt.

"So what did you get?" I looked over towards Maria and almost had a fucking heart attack when I noticed it wasn't actually her.

"Fuck, Kai what the hell you could've killed me just now, you can't just hop into people's car unexpectedly." I unbuckled my seat belt, and turned the car back off, raising my eyebrow at Kai.

She just smirked at me while pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Well I just walked into the corner store right here and I see this." She held up the magazine with Emmett and I posted on the front. "You weren't going to tell your favorite cousin you're famous?"

I chuckled a bit and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't consider myself famous. Plus, I mean, I'm confused what are you even doing here in Cali, you visiting Nessie or something?"

"Nessie's here?"

I nodded my head slowly, how could she not know her only sister was living with me now.

"She's been here for a month and some change."

"Damn, mom finally kicked her out. No I'm here for E3, I got passes to it."

I scratched my head, trying to think of what E3 is. "Ok, I give what's E3."

"The video game convention..." She said it like I was supposed to know. "It's where they talk about new video games and other things that are going to be released later this year. It's pretty awesome."

"Kai… you're a nerd, you know that right?"

She nodded her head and looked damn proud. "Yes ma'am, but actually I'm glad I found you here, I need your help."

I raised an eyebrow. "With what?" She peeked around me and nodded.

"With her."

I turned around and looked at the girl standing by a car parked next to mine. "Whoa." I snapped my head back towards Kai and she nodded her head.

"Yep."

**California Love**

Kai left the car with a promise of stopping by my house later. Not even thirty seconds later Maria came back and took her place in the car. She sniffed and sighed. "Wow, something smells good. You sprayed some perfume?"

I shook my head. "No my cousin was in here a minute ago, she must've been wearing something, what you like it?"

She nodded and pulled out her sandwich.

"Mmkay, I'll buy you some then."

I drove all the way back to the school at a steady pace so Maria could eat while the music played in the background. When we arrived the parking lot was full, meaning that everyone was back inside.

"Should I walk you in? Oh, never mind I have to, Emmett's still here."

I made my way out of the car, pocketing my belongings while I walked to Maria's side and opened the door for her. She got out quickly, flicking her hair over her shoulder as I closed the door for her.

"My lady?" I held out my elbow and she snorted while placing her hand in the crook. We walked back inside of the school and the hallways were still being slummed so I was guessing the bell didn't ring.

"Looks like we're early, where shall we go?"

Why was I talking like I was some British escort, I don't know, what am I even doing right now?

She covered her mouth to keep from laughing as we made our way towards the cafeteria.

"You can leave if you need to Bella, there's only three minutes left for lunch, you should really find your brother, knowing him he's outside."

"He'll be fine, but I'll talk to you later." I leaned in for a quick kiss, winking at her as I walked down the hallway. I pulled out my phone about to send a text to Emmett when someone jumped on my back, making me miss a step and causing me to stumble a bit before I regained my balance. I looked over my shoulder and saw big brown eyes looking back at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"No need to act innocent Jane, how've you been?"

She jumped off my back and stood in front of me. "I've been good actually. I missed you though. Having fun being famous and all?"

I nodded my head and threw my arm around Jane and she froze for a bit, turning her head so her nose was basically buried in my arm pit. "Wow you smell good."

"Uh, thank you?" I was so confused, this has happened twice so far.

"No like, you smell so fucking good, what the hell is that? You smell good most of the time, but now it's like, I just want to hug you forever." While she said that she wrapped both of her arms around me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, munchkin. That's enough hugging, help me find my brother."

She rolled her eyes and walked beside me as we made our way out back.

"What have you been up to though, cheerleading and everything."

I felt her shrug. "Eh, cheerleading is still gruesome with Victoria secretly trying to kill us all. I swear I've done so many flips that when I get up I'm not sure what's up or down."

Damn. "Well that's why you guys are number one in the Regionals. By the way how is Rosalie."

Jane peeked up at me and shook her head. "I knew that question was coming. If you really must know you need to ask her, but then again she probably won't talk, so I'll tell you a little something. She basically is doing completely fine. It's like you never left, instead there's much less excitement around here, but we still have Paul and Jasper, that's enough to make sure we don't stay bored. James is steady trying to get with her physically, not happening. She turns him down every time he tries to make a move. About one week before you came back Riley through another party, she came with him, fucking disaster they ended up arguing in the kitchen."

I pretended that I wasn't that interested in everything she was telling me, but truthfully not knowing more of the details was practically killing me on the inside.

"They've been on and off, I'm pretty sure he's just a distraction to her, and she's just a piece of ass to him."

I curled my fist out of anger knowing that all he was trying to do was get in her pants.

"Whoa, calm down Bella, you can't be mad. You guys aren't dating, plus, before you get mad at me, you used to do the exact same thing to other girls, you would just hang out with them until you could get in their jeans, you know I'm right. James is just another you, except you have more game."

**California Love**

"Welcome to The McCarty way. Tonight me and my bro here, are going to teach you all, how to have game."

Kai raised her hand slightly confused and looked around. "I'm the only one here, no offense, it's just, you're making it seem like you're talking to a whole bunch of people at once."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett who just shook his head. "We're starting a new web series that's why. You're gonna be our first live lesson, so, sit there and be Kai, okay?"

Emmett continued the recording that was paused since we were rudely interrupted.

"Mkay, lesson one, whoever this girl is, don't be anyone but yourself when talking to her, don't act cocky if you're not cocky, don't try to be interested in something that you absolutely hate, all of that can completely ruin a relationship."

Kai nodded her head and pushed her glasses back up her nose, combing her fingers through her short hair.

"Tattoo's, use those to your advantage. I know many girls that find tattoo's attractive so you have an upper hand, but tell me about this girl that you had showed me." I leaned closer to her and smirked. "She's hot."

"Yeah, she's my boss." My eyes went wide and I looked back at Emmett who had an equally shocked expression as I did.

"Holy fuck, Kai you're not hitting that yet? You're telling me your boss travelled with you all the way here so you can go to some game convention, and you're not hitting that yet?"

Kai shook her head and sighed. "I want to, she's just uhm, I don't know, hard to read I guess, plus she said I'm her friend."

I face palmed for a second. "When she introduces you, she introduces you as a friend?"

She shook her head. "Wait, so did she tell you 'Kai we're just friends'?"

She shook her head again. "So, I'm confused on why you think that she considers you just a friend."

"I might've said that I enjoy having a friend like her." Kai scratched her neck and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Oh my fuck Kai you friend zoned yourself?"

"This is gonna take a while."

I nodded my head, my brother was so right, this couldn't be done overnight.

**California Love**

The whole night I've been tossing and turning not being able to hang on to a deep sleep. What Jane said earlier was haunting me… saying that I was just like James. I'm nothing like him, I might have slept around but James uses women, I don't.

I threw the pillow over my head and practically screamed into it. How was this happening to me. I'm Bella fucking McCarty, I never chase after girls, I just pick who I want and keep going. What I couldn't deny was that I was feeling sick ever since I had sex with Maria. I know it doesn't count fully, but still. It's like a basically cheated on Rosalie even though we're not together. I popped my head up in the dark room and blindly searched for my phone. I found it right next to me, of course. I turned on the screen and practically blinded myself with the brightness.

I quickly searched for the number I was looking for and dialed waiting patiently for an answer.

"**Hello?''**

"I'm coming over."

"**Wha- who… Bella? Why the fuck are you calling me at 3am. I'm hanging u-"**

"I'll be there in ten."

"**No you will not be. Good night Bella."**

"Ok cool, see you then."

I got up, throwing on a sweatshirt and my nearest pair of jeans before slipping on my sperry's and running out the front door. I took the only car that was in the driveway, which happened to be my dad's Volkswagen. It's a classic, so he likes to show it off.

I'm regretting this though since it seems to only want to go 50 mph. I should've just taken the Mercedes.

I pulled up at the house, parking the car and knocking softly on the front door. No one picked up so I pulled back out my phone and re-dialed the number. No answer. I looked up towards the windows, seeing that all of them were dark even though I knew where her room was.

I looked around the grass, hoping I could find a couple of pebbles somewhere. I heard some water running and I spotted a little angel fountain with some smooth black pebbles on the bottom. It must be fate.

I threw one pebble at her window, hoping that it got her attention, but I saw no sign of any movement. I did it again, three times before her lamp turned on and she peeked through her blinds. She cut back off her light and I was prepared to throw another pebble until my phone started vibrating.

"**Bella go home." **I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I can't."

"**Why not, your legs broke?**

I chuckled through the phone, she took my joke. "No."

"**Car broke down?"**

"No."

"**Then why Bella…" **I heard her sigh heavily and I could just picture her rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know."

"**You're so fucking weird. Bye"**

The phone hung up in my ear and I just sighed before backing up, heading towards the car.

I opened the door, got in, buckled my seat belt, started the car and started to pull out before I saw her front door open. I put the car back in park and rolled down the window. She was wearing a little robe as she jogged to the passenger's side of the car. When she sat down she took a deep breath and closed the door.

"It's getting cold out here tonight, can you roll up your window please."

I nodded my head numbly while doing as she asked. When it rolled up all the way, I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes for a second then opening them.

"Rose, I'm so sorry for leaving you. You don't understand how important you are to me-"

"Shh, Bella." I looked at her confused, not even sure how to respond to being shushed like that.

"You say sorry a lot, I really don't think you know what you're saying half of the time. Each time you speak I listen because I'm hoping that you'd say something different. I can't even be mad at you because you're too damn charming. I just want to be mad at you so badly. You have no idea how much you hurt me Bella, you think you're hurting? We were only dating for a couple of weeks before we broke up, and you chose some stupid career over me, you didn't even finish school yet, Bella, didn't even discuss it with me. It's a partnership Bella, do you know that? That's what a relationship is. It's like running a business, you need to consult it with your partner before making any decisions, or you can fuck up everything."

"I'm… Rosalie. I just-"

Her hand grabbed my chin forcing me to meet her eyes. Those crystal blue eyes that held so much emotion that I wanted to look away just so I wouldn't have to witness what I caused her. She leaned in slowly eyeing my lips and looking back up at me. I met her halfway, smashing my lips to hers and breathing deeply through my nose. This is what I want, I want her and I'm not too sure if I could ever be happy with anyone else. This simple little kiss that made my night, this has never happened. Maybe a little with Angela, but she was my first, everything was a big deal with her.

We pulled away slowly both of us breathing hard. I licked my lips getting excited that I could actually taste her on my lips. Knowing that this was actually real.

She leaned back and opened the car door, looking back towards me with a small smile.

"Goodbye Isabella."

**A/N: I've been typing this all day, wow, my eyes are like, tired. Sorry for the huge month and a half wait. I ended up going to summer school, then I literally kept forgetting to update it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kai, she's such a sweetheart, and she might be upset because I might fall asleep before texting her back.**

**Until next time guys.**


	10. Guilty Pleasure

California Love Ch.10

AU/OOC/FUTA/AH

I do not own Twilight, or anything.

**XOXO**

_So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you._

**Bella POV**

It's been a while since everything happened. A couple of months actually, Christmas was just last week and for the first time in years I actually spent it with my family. When I say my family I mean everyone from my uncles, to random cousins, my grandfather –who I haven't seen in ages, my parents, since you know, they actually decided to stay home for once, it was just a warm experience.

Though I don't want to seem arrogant in any way, I'm almost positive that all the family came just for some money. Knowing someone in their family is somewhat famous they couldn't wait to find an excuse to "visit".

Regardless I still enjoyed their company, even if it was false.

When Christmas break was over and it was time for Nessie to get ready for school, and time for Emmett and I to get back to work. We haven't been surfing since it was too cold in the ocean plus we were busy with family and all.

We decided to meet up with Dole for some lunch to discuss changes in our contract. Honestly I was nervous as fuck, what changes would need to be made? I feel like it can only be bad things, like, deducting our pay or something.

We've been getting paid so much damn money, I would hate for that to be cut.

We met up at the In-n-Out burger joint, how un professional, this had to be a joke, but it wasn't.

So when I ordered my burger and milkshake I sat down in a booth, my bro beside me, while Dole sat across from us with a highlighter and our old contracts.

"I'm glad you two could meet with me today, so, we're just gonna go over what's to be expected for the next couple of months. The team is having a press conference right before the X Games next year, obviously surfing will be held in Puerto Rico everyone else will be in California, which I'm sure you've already heard. But we'll be going to New York within the month. I'll let you know when we have a set date."

I was barely paying attention since this burger is fucking delicious, oh, and their fries too.

Emmett elbowed me and smirked so I looked back at Dole, ignoring my brothers childish ways, since I didn't understand what he was smirking about.

"So Bella, I'll need you to sign these papers, eh –after you've finished eating. And Emmett, you do the same. Basically this is a conformation that you will be joining us for the X Games, you know how big a deal all of this is, so please, sign."

I saw Emmett sign the papers while I finished up my burger and wiped my hands on the brown napkins they had. I scanned over the document, I trusted Dole enough that he wouldn't fuck us over, but I had to be sure. When I saw something that made me glance at him I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat.

"What does, competitive in team trials mean? Are you trying to get fancy with the words or does that mean what I think…?"

He nodded his head.

"Actually, it's the way it seems. Uhh-" He twiddled his thumbs. "You two, will be competing against each other, i-in the X-Games, uh… a little friendly competition if you will. They're trying something new this year."

I rolled my eyes and signed the document; I don't see anything bad in that. A little friendly competition so I can beat my brother's ass. It's all good, baby, baby.

**-California Love-**

_It was all a dream, I used to read Word Up! Magazine, Salt n' Peppa and Heavy D up in the limousine._

I cracked my knuckles and leaned back in the wooden seat, propping my feet up on the chair beside me. My foot tapped to the beat of the music blasting in my headphones, a Starbucks cup resting beside my laptop. I looked like a true hipster. I even had some thickly framed glasses on, no prescription.

People passed by my table while my finger slid across the tracking pad, clicking on random things, liking people's status's on Facebook while secretly rolling my eyes.

You see, I don't give a fuck if you're drinking Dr. Pepper, honestly I couldn't give less fucks, it would be impossible. I like your status because there isn't a dislike button, sir.

What is this guy's name anyway? Laurance... don't know you. How did this guy get on my friends list anyway?

Talk about something productive, this isn't twitter.

After a few minutes of bullshitting away and spending five bucks on a coffee that was drowned in milk (waste of money might I add), I headed out with my over expensive laptop with no goal in mind.

My travels led me towards my house, and I once again found myself lying in my bed, with absolutely nothing to do. I'm almost getting sick of even attempting to entertain myself. I might as well sleep myself into a coma and wake up when there's shit to do. Which will be never… therefor I would die… so scratch that. What a dumb idea.

I'm looking at the ceiling currently, making shapes in the popcorn ceiling. Why do I call it popcorn?

Well… no clue. I got it from my cousin, she said it looked like popcorn that wasn't fully popped, and of course I'm getting this from a seven year old.

A frustrated sigh escaped my mouth after I rolled over, trapping myself in the deadly covers once again. While struggling to remove my legs from their deadly grasp a knock sounded on my door. I gave up on moving and blew my hair out of my face.

"Come in.."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, boredom practically seeping into my veins making me want to punch something for some temporary entertainment.

A light giggle caught my attention and I rolled my eyes at the unwanted company.

"Told you not to drop out of school."

I rolled my eyes and tried to untangle myself from the covers again. Once they were off I threw them off my bed. I sighed while Leah plopped onto my bed, making herself comfortable and turning on the TV.

"Sup bro?"

She shrugged while I leaned back on the pillow, my eyes staring blankly at the screen, not paying attention to much since she kept turning the channel.

_Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away._

She stopped her channel surf on one of the music channels.

While "Glad you Came" played in the background. I was scrolling through my phone.

"Mkay, so I know you're tired of parties and shit, but its New Year's ok? You have to come to this one."

I rolled my eyes, because of course I was going.

It's New Year's bitch I wasn't going to spend that shit at home sleeping… like I did last year.

"I'm down Leah, you don't even have to ask."

**California Love**

During the party I spent majority of my time sitting in the corner drinking rum and soda. My goal wasn't to get fucked up, well it was at first. Then some shit happened:

_I walked out to the truck, waiting on Emmett to join me. He was taking his sweet precious time, we were literally on a time schedule here, it's New Year's we have to do this before midnight. _

_When he finally joined me in the car, something was so off about him._

_I ignored him, he can have a bitch fit all he wanted. I reversed out of the drive way and made my way towards the beach, which is where they were throwing the party, if you couldn't tell._

_I was a little annoyed that they were throwing it outside since it's cold as hell._

_We were driving for about ten minutes, I was looking out for the cops since there seemed to be an accident down this road. Hm, I wonder if there's a detour somewhere._

"_You… I so hate you right now Bella, why the fuck are you playing me. Who've you been talking to? Like, it's irritating when this whole time we've been trying to do this whole surfing career together, and the first change you get to talk shit about me, you take it. Embarrassing the fuck out of me, people think I don't know how to surf now, since my prodigy sister is sooo good. I must be there because she took pity on me, and tagged me along from the niceness of her heart. Fuck you Bella."_

_Ok I admit that for the first part of his speech I kind of zoned out while I went down a side street that led straight to the beach, but when I did tune in I was ready to slap the fuck out of him. _

"_Emmett, what the hell are you even talking about?"_

_He scoffed and unbuckled his seat belt. We both go out of the truck and went towards the back to get our surfboards._

"_I'm talking about the little conversation you had with teen magazine. 'My brother is just here to keep me company?' exactly where do you get off saying that. You piece of shit. Fuck you, I'll show everyone I'm way better than you."_

So now here I am, sitting inside of the little hut by the beach, listening to the music while drinking away my feelings. The interview with teen magazine completely twisted my words around. So whatever, hopefully Emmett will get over it before the competition rolls around. I'm gonna need him to have his head on straight, or he really will get his ass beat. Then he'll actually have something to be embarrassed about.

Stupid magazines, fucking up my home life.

The stars were bright tonight, in the distance, a little far off I could see a bon fire being made. So with that in mind I decided to make my way over there. I zipped up my jacket a little before picking back up my drink and semi jogging towards it.

I could make out some of the figures, Paul and Seth, but the other people had longer hair, so I had no idea who they were.

"Well hey there mighty Bella, haven't seen you in forever."

I accepted a hug from Paul while laughing just a bit. "It's only been a couple of months Paul, hey Seth."

I waved at the shorter tan guy while taking a seat on a log.

"Why are you guys separated from the party? And who are these other people?"

Paul laughed. "These are some of my cousins visiting from Maryland, everyone this is Bella, Bella, everyone."

We all laughed at his weak introduction. They pulled out a couple of beers from the cooler that was magically placed next to the fire and one was tossed to me.

A guy sat next to me on the log, and flipped his hair out of the way.

"Damn Bella, stare hard enough?"

It took me a minute to recognize the voice, but then it hit me.

"Holy shit Jacob? What's up with the hair, what the fuck?"

"Well I'm glad you like it."

**California Love**

I quickly shut my eyes after they fluttered open. The sun was poking me in the pupils, for a minute I had to get my thoughts together and figure out why the sun was in my face in the first place.

Then with more thoughts, I noticed that I never actually left the beach. That's right, no one was planning to leave the beach, it was supposed to be an overnight thing.

Though, now I have sand all up in my hair, and most likely in places that sand shouldn't go.

I planned to sleep in the car, and that failed miserably.

With a huff I opened my eyes again.

There weren't many people sleeping, most of them seemed to be in the hut, and the others that didn't wake up yet were spread across the beach, it looked like some less bloody airplane accident. Bodies scattered everywhere and shit.

I looked to my left and saw the guys still sleeping around the now burned out fire pit.

I tried to get up my felt immense pressure on my back. I looked down to my left and saw Jacobs was laying on top of me.

That no good motherfucker!

Why couldn't I lay on top of him? I'm the girl, I'm supposed to be comfortable.

So I kept rolling my body so I could slip from under him, or at least have him roll off. But neither seemed to be working.

With another huff, which, shit wasn't a good idea. Now I have sand clouding in front of my face.

Fuck this, I'm going back to sleep.

**California Love**

I felt something poking me in the cheek.

_Bellsy… Bella…. Come on sugar cakes wake up, come on Bellaaaaaaa_

"BELLA!"

I jerked my head up in a panic, my heart was beating so fucking fast.

I frantically looked around, but only saw people's legs, so I looked up.

"Oh fuck Jane, why would you do that?"

She giggled.

"You're the only one that's still sleeping, so come on, you're missing the food. The guys are eating it all up."

I looked up at the other figures around me.

It was just the mini's surrounding me, aka, Alice, Jane, and Seth. They're all short, so I guess them being friends makes sense.

I got up slowly, stretching my legs and back. I'm feeling so uncomfortable.

"Whoa, you have sand everywhere. Why didn't you sleep on a blanket or something. It's all over your clothes, and there's some in your hair."

"There's a lot in your hair, correction."

I huffed and took off my shirt, throwing it behind me, the waves of the ocean will wisk it away.

What? I have on an undershirt. I'm not gonna get naked in front of them. Well I would… but it's too early for that.

There really was sand everywhere, so with a shrug I ran off into the water. I took of my jeans while standing in the water and threw them back towards the shore. No point in wearing them, wet sandy jeans are uncomfortable.

So just me in a tank top and boxer briefs, a great way to start off my morning.

No I'm serious, this is great.

The water is super cold though. So after a few more minutes of fucking around, I dipped my head in the water, trying to rinse my hair of all the sand. I'm sure I got most of it out, but oh well. Now I'm just going to keep it like this for the rest of the day.

Don't get me wrong, the water is cold but the weather is warm. It only gets cold at night. But California winter should be called spring, that's what it feels like.

I walked out towards the shore where Alice and Jane where standing. I guess Seth dipped after I took off my jeans.

"Bella you should uhm… cover up."

Alice was blushing while Jane was just giggling. They looked like some crazy fan girls who just saw One Direction.

I looked down to see what they were talking about, and uh, my briefs decided to hug me a little bit tighter since they were wet.

"Damn, are y'all gonna help me or keep laughing."

With a few more delayed seconds from them laughing Jane took off her Jacket and gave it to me.

I tied it backwards around my waist then went to go pick up my clothes.

"Y'all wanna come with me to the car? I have a change of clothes there."

They both looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"We have things to get for lunch, but uhm… We'll walk you there, can't necessarily stay."

I shrugged. "Cool with me, it's whatever."

We walked up the hill that led to the parking lot, they kept walking towards their car and I hopped in my truck.

I pulled out my bag and got my extra clothes out and put Jane's jacket on the dashboard. I quickly changed into some shorts and a t-shirt before getting back out and heading towards the hut.

I feel much more clean, not shower clean, but close to it.

The hut was crowded; everyone was huddled around the TV planted on a wall watching the basketball game. I on the other hand was looking for a certain someone.

I went around the back of the room where the food was and grabbed a plate, stacking it with eggs and hash browns before filling up a cup of orange juice to go with it. I found a seat at an empty table and grubbed while watching the game from a distance.

While looking down at my food, prepared to rake some more eggs into my mouth, I heard the chair beside me being pulled back.

"Is this seat taken?"

I smiled a little bit to myself and shook my head.

"Not at all, I haven't seen your face in a while."

Angela looked back at me with a smirk.

"I'm taking that as you're happy to see me, I'm happy to see you too."

I continued to eat while making eye contact with her every once in a while. It's only been like, what four months since I've last seen her, but damn, it seems like a life time.

She's starting to look like a twenty year old already, not bad Angela, not bad at all.

"How long you staying in town for?"

She was messing with her hair, putting it up into a little bun. "For another week, that's when break is over, I have to head back up to the college. How've you been? I hear you're officially famous now, all over the magazines and stuff I see. I feel good to say it was a pleasure dating someone famous."

"Oh do you now? See I wouldn't say that. I'd say that the pleasure was all mine, dating someone as beautiful as you."

She fanned herself and pretended to be overwhelmed.

"Well damn, still a smooth talker I see, I say we go back to your place and see what else you're still good at."

**AN: Well hello people, sorry I suck at this whole updating in a timely manner type thing. Anyway, I'm gonna include Rosalie's quick POV, it's short. But here it is.**

**California Love**

**Rosalie POV**

Spending a night in the car after being pissed drunk sure does make me never want to party again.

I have a killer headache and all I want to do is get some food and then get my brother to drive me home. I was aware of the breakfast that was made in the hut. So I drug myself out of the car and slowly walked towards it.

Whoa, they're very loud. What are they even doing, don't care. I have my eyes on the prize.

This, in this case is the food towards the back. I ignored Bella who was sitting there alone at the moment; I decided I'd talk to her later. I found a seat in the crowd, sitting next to Charlotte and her boo thing, whatever her name was.

Shit, I can't honestly think with them being so loud.

I started eating the food I collected while sipping on the orange juice. I looked back towards Bella, considering sitting next to her since she was in a sort of quiet area.

But then I saw some bitch sitting next to her, what the fuck. She was very fucking close to her, rubbing her hands on Bella's leg, those are my legs to touch bitch.

Who the hell is she?

I looked back towards Charlotte, and got her attention.

"Yo Char, who the fuck is that next to my boo?"

Charlotte turned around and shrugged, but her boo spoke up for her.

"That's Angela, I heard she was back in town."

I continued looking at the girl until she continued to speak.

"Oh, that's Bella's ex…"

I turned around so fucking quickly and saw Bella smirking at the girl.

That's my smirk, that smirk is only allowed to be directed towards me. So with my headache and all I got up and made my way towards the back. I sat my plate down, and my orange juice and took a seat directly on Bella's lap.

"Hey there babe, wanna introduce me this…person?"

I looked between Bella and the random bitch, waiting for an introduction.

**AN: Alright homies, and that's it for Chapter 10, See y'all on Christmas, oh and be sure to review.**

**OH AND CHECK OUT THIS STORY Coincidence or Fate, I started reading it today on my phone, since I was dying of boredom a little while ago.**

**Anyway, I love this story. Shout out to the author.**

**Anyway, peace out homies.**


	11. AN I SUCK I'M SORRY

Hello everyone, so I'm very sorry I've been MIA, honestly it sucks.

A lot of things went down, basically school took over, as well as work, because I thought it was a good idea to get a job (I have dumb ideas sometimes)

I just got a new laptop so I will be updating this story as soon as possible, I'm sorry if I got you excited when you saw this was updated. But I thought it was important for you to find this out.

I'm currently downloading microsoft word, and omg it's taking forever. I also have a paper that is due at 10 am so it needs to hurry up.

But I love you all and I will be back again, whoop whoop.


	12. Summer Love

**It feels so weird to be finally typing up this story, I feel like I've abandoned all of you. And I'm honestly sorry for that. I probably lost a lot of my readers, because I know how it feels to pay attention to a story and then the author disappears. **

**I'm so sorry :(**

**OOC/FUTA/AU/AH**

**RATED: MA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

**XOXOX**

_Back to the street where we began, feeling as good as lovers can._

**BELLA POV**

"Could you be anymore mopy?"

I rolled my eyes at Leah and huffed before looking out the window.

"Actually yeah, I'm sure I could be. This fucking sucks man, I just want to hurt something."

Leah sighed and I just continued looking at the passing buildings.

My mom talked me into volunteering to be a chaperone, for this little weekend "lock in" at the YMCA.

Being the evil person I am I dragged Leah along with me. It couldn't be that bad, just playing indoor gym games and making sure the kids eat and take naps. It's only two days, nothing bad can happen.

No, see I'm sure you think I'm mad about the YMCA thing, no not at all. I'm upset about what happened last weekend. The whole Emmett thing, plus the Rosalie thing.

I shouldn't be stressing over it, but it's been on my mind for a while:

"_Uhm…"_

_I looked between Angela and Rosalie. Angela just seemed amused while Rosalie seemed legitimately pissed off._

_Before this she wouldn't answer any of my texts, she ignored the fuck out of my phone calls, plus, she seemed completely done with me. _

_There was this small part of me that wanted this to be real, but I knew it wasn't when I smelt the stale Corona on her breath. _

_I sighed before lifting my arm, gesturing towards Angela. _

"_Angela, this is Rosalie, Rosalie, Angela."_

_Angela smiled and held out her hand. "Hi sweetheart, nice to meet you."_

_Rosalie just huffed before getting off of my lap and making her way back across the room. _

The extremely fucked up part is that she never even looked at me for the rest of that day.

I even texted her, and attempted to call her. I got nothing back from her.

Is it time for me to move on? I think it would be a waste since I invested so much time into us but, there's only so much I can take.

I decided to just take a break from thinking about her. This weekend is about the kids, so I'll just focus on them for two days and get back to my life afterwards.

Leah and I walked into the YMCA with our bags while my mom drove away. She wouldn't let us drive, seeing as we would've probably never came if we did.

We checked in and headed towards the back rooms to lock up our things. First thing on my agenda was the vending machine, they had the best snacks.

I got a couple of chips, and then me and Leah headed out towards the gym.

The kids were running around everywhere and the other chaperones who were also my age were just lazing around on the bleachers.

The age range wasn't too bad for the kids. I'd say they're all in middle school, except for a couple who look like they're in second grade.

Mmkay, I'm gonna have to separate them.

About an hour into them running around they looked to be getting bored. The smaller kids were in the game room playing video games while Leah and I went to the supply closet to get some basketballs and dodge balls.

The other chaperones were useless so I didn't fill them in on anything.

When we got back into the gym I laid out the balls and blew the whistle that I found in the closet to get all of the evil spawns to shut up.

"Alright listen up pip squeks. We have two days to kill. I'm going to make you guys so tired that tomorrow all you're gonna want to do is lay down and watch movies –"

"My name's Leah"

"And My name's Bella, but you'll be calling me Ares because I'm cool like that, got it?"

Some nodded their heads.

"And you'll be calling me King Tut got it?"

Other kids nodded their heads as well.

"Cool, we'll be your counselors over the weekend. Mommy and Daddy wanted a weekend to themselves so they sent you here. Those people over there.." I pointed to the bleachers. "Are your other counselors, I don't know their names so I guess you'll find out later."

"What we're gonna do today is a little thing me and Ares like to call, Death Ball. We're gonna play around five rounds, then we're gonna eat, then you're gonna sleep. Sound good?"

They all nodded their heads, they honestly should stop doing that, bobble head looking kids.

"Alright King Tut, should we set up Death Ball and pick teams?"

**California Love**

The day went by pretty quick. It was fun hanging out with all those little snot bombs. At one point during the game it was 1v1 and they both couldn't get each other out so they put me and Leah against each other.

That lasted longer than we thought it would. In the end, she actually won since she caught the ball but it was definitely fun while it lasted it.

Eventually the kids couldn't even move their arms since they were so tired. Mentally I was cheering and I was like, mission accomplished. So we went to the cafeteria and passed out the little lunch boxes.

Leah and I ordered some pizza earlier so we were grubbing. But it turned to hell when one of the kids saw and asked, then everyone else started asking. Of course we said no the snot bombs but holy shit there was a lot of them.

Some kids starting sleeping right there at the tables, but it was against the rules to let them do that so we carried about 12 of them out to the sleeping area. Of course not at one time, it was more of a back and forth thing.

They were in bed by 8 and we had the rest of the night to chill.

"So, King butt, wanna walk around see who else is here? This place is pretty big."

"Sure thing, Anus."

We headed out towards the pool, I knew that they closed around 9 so there should be at least someone in there. It took us a while to even find the entrance considering that all the doors were locked. We found the front and peeked in through the windows.

"Shit"

"No fucking way."

There she was, a whistle in her mouth and her legs crossed. She was pointing at some random kid in the pool who was going to the deep end.

"I had no idea Rosalie worked here."

"Same, but then again it's not like I talked to her recently about her life."

Just when I thought I was trying to get her out of my mind. My eyes ended up traveling down to her legs that were exposed all the way up to her bikini bottoms. I don't think I ever got to see her legs this way. It's obviously meant to be.

I'm guessing she caught me because that big ass red lifeguard float ended up blocking my view.

"You wanna go in Bella?"

"I dunno dude, let's wait a second."

I leaned down so I could see Rosalie's face better, there seemed to be a ghost of a smile on her face, so I took that as a good sign.

"Yeah lets go."

Leah opened the door and I followed her in. Damn, I love the smell of chlorine.

I took of my shoes before semi jogging up to the ledge by Rosalie's life guard post.

"Since when do you work here?"

"Since when are you even at the YMCA?"

"Since when is it ok to answer a question with a question?"

"Since when do you think it's ok for you to speak to me?"

"Since when did you have that attitude?"

"Since you left."

Oh, well, I really wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry uhm.." I shook my head to clear it. "Can we just start over?"

She looked down at me and rolled her eyes.

"You get one more try, and I promise it wont be as easy as last time."

I nodded my head. "So why're you working here.?"

She shrugged. "I like kids.."

"Hm, didn't know that. Well, speaking of that I'm babysitting like thirty of them right now, so, I'll talk to you soon. Ok?"

I walked back towards my shoes and picked them up before walking into the lobby. Leah was sitting down on a bench listening to her iPod before she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

All I did was give her a head nod and a thumbs up.

"How'd it go?"

I smirked before walking back towards the gym area. "She gave me another chance, so watch me work."

I did a little hip-thrusting move to further prove my point.

**Next on California Love:**

"_Bella are you sure this is, necessary? That's a lot of fucking money."_

"_Just do it Leah" I gave her my card before she got into a cab._

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella are you serious?, Please tell me that this, that you're joking that, I just, I don't know ok?"<em>

"_You said try again, I'm trying."_

"_Not like this, you can't."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I didn't just go through all of that shit for it to go to waste. So drink up."<em>

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm trying to get California Love up to it's breaking point, hopefully you guys stick with me for a couple of more chapters. As always thank you for reading.**

**I'm so sorry it was short. Review please :)**


	13. Where Did The Party Go

OOC/AU/AH/FUTA

I don't own a thing but I wish I did

**California Love**

_I can't be your superman_

**Leah POV**

Hey there, I'm sure most of you are thinking. "Wow, you speak proper in your thoughts."

Yes I do, I only speak slang to my friends but in my head, it's easier to speak like this.

How about you put the Queen of England's voice in your head as you read this, it'll make things much more entertaining.

Let me tell you a little about me. Let's be honest about ourselves, I'm basically Bella's bitch. It's not like I try to be, it's not like she treats me this way on purpose, shit just happens.

The reason I'm the one taking over for this chapter is because well. I think it's about time that you all get to know what happens outside of Bella's world.

Yeah, we're all pretty fucking lucky to have parents who own businesses like Apple and car companies like Ford.

The thing that most of the kids in this town have in common is that we never really see our parents; it's amazing that we're all still alive.

I've been in California my whole life, I don't remember much about my childhood, but then again who does.

I've been friends with Bella for ages, how she ended up on this pedestal that this whole town puts her on, I'm not sure.

It honestly annoys the fuck out of me. Like, wow holy shit you surf, and you got signed to a team, congratulations.

That does not make you famous, not everyone is into surfing, and it's not as big as it used to be.

The point I'm trying to make is that well, Bella is a cocky fucking asshole.

Shit, it's not her fault though. After she dated Angela her ego shot through the fucking roof.

She was amazingly chill, and down to Earth before Angela came along.

All of a sudden all of these girls who would never even speak to Bella started calling her, adding her on Facebook, tweeting her.

Bella became popular over night.

She might have you fooled, thinking that she's confident as hell.

No, you haven't seen when Bella freaks out because she thinks someone won't like her. Bella's as insecure as any other girl.

She's my best friend don't get me wrong, I love her to death.

She puts up this front for her brother and the rest of the kids at the school. I thought I'd have to get used to this arrogant friend of mine.

But when Charlotte and Rosalie came to the school. I saw my old friend again.

Now, I'm not innocent. I have two girls right now, I have Nessie, and I have Charlotte.

But we're not talking about me.

Bella never looked at another girl like she looked at Rosalie, she didn't even look at Angela that way.

I know Rosalie is good for Bella I just know it, but Bella has to stop being this cocky ass hat.

Anyway, the weekend at the YMCA went by pretty quickly. The parents were there bright and early to pick up their kids, which meant we got to leave sooner than we thought.

The downfall of all that was that we needed to take a cab back to our house.

For one thing finding a cab just driving around was rare, so we had to call up an independent company that was located an hour away.

We found ourselves playing basketball in the gym until Bella's phone rung, so she sat on the bleachers while I practiced my free throws.

Eventually she walked out of the gym without saying a word, so when she didn't come back for a while I decided to put away the basketball and go search for her.

I went out towards the front and saw her sitting on a bench. So instead of sitting next to her I went to the opposite one and sat down.

She sadly was still on the phone, so I distracted myself while listening to some music and waiting for the cab.

I'm glad I didn't have to wait long since I saw the yellow cab coming down the hill.

I grabbed my bag and looked back at Bella who seemed distracted while she was on the phone.

The cab pulled up so I started walking towards it, and put my bags in the trunk and called out to Bella who just looked up and put up her hand, signaling for me to wait a second

That shit right there irritated me. Like, I'm not your daughter don't tell me what to do.

It's not like I don't have the balls to tell that to her. I just don't see a point on calling her out on it.

I did wait for a few seconds before getting into the cab and making sure the driver didn't start the meter.

Later on Bella decided to finally get up with her bag and come towards the window. I rolled it down giving her the "wtf' look which she completely shrugged off. She got in the front seat which I know is against the "cab law" but he didn't really seem to care, and he eventually pulled off, taking us towards Bella's house.

At that point I put my headphones in my ear.

But right now I'm dying of boredom. I need to fucking party. Basketball season is over, and I have nothing else to focus on.

My phone started vibrating and I saw I had a call from Nessie. I looked up to see what Bella was doing before I picked up the call.

"Hey Babe."

"**Hi Lee, am I interrupting anything?"**

"Not at all…. I miss you."

There was a brief silence on the phone before I heard her sigh. I smirked a little bit, I could just picture her biting her lip and rolling her eyes.

"**You're lucky you're cute. Listen what are you doing tonight? There's a hookah bar that opened up in the square. Will you go with me?"**

"Of course babe, I'll let you know what's happening once I get to Bella's house."

"**You're coming here?"**

"Yeah, just so I can get Bella to drop me off at home. We're in a cab at the moment."

"**Oh, well alright. I love you."**

"I love you too."

I quickly hung up the phone before Bella wondered who I was talking to.

It only took us 10 minutes to get to her house, so I hopped out of the cab, grabbed my bags out of the trunk and made my way towards the front door. I seriously had to use the bathroom.

"Yo Leah wait up, I need you to do something for me."

I turned around to see her paying the cab driver but she was still talking to him about something. So with a deep sigh I went back towards the cab and just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you go to the mall for me, I ordered something's that you need to pick up for me, so I can set up here."

"What are you doing?" My bladder was screaming in protest but I'm sure the cab driver had the meter running and it would cost me five bucks just to use the bathroom.

"I ordered something's for Rosalie, and I'm going to invite her over apologize, and then boom we're back together."

"Uhm, alright take my bags." I handed my duffel to her and got in the back of the cab.

"Wait how are you paying for this, did you pre pay?"

She shook her head. "I'm paying for it."

She handed me a piece of paper with everything that she ordered, all together she way paying around 12,000 dollars.

And only from one store.

"Bella are you sure this is, necessary? That's a lot of fucking money."

"Just do it Leah." She handed me her black card and I just sighed.

"Whatever man."

**-California Love-**

_Anything you say, can and will be held against you. So only say my name…_

The cab driver dropped me off in front of Jared jewelers and I went in to pick up Bella's order while the cab kept the meter running. Damn I hate spending money like this.

I went in and looked around for anyone that could help me. Unfortunately no one seemed to give a fuck when a teenager came into the store.

I went up to a glass case and knocked on, waiting for the lady and the end of the row to pay me some attention. She was talking to someone so I didn't want to completely interrupt her.

One guy came from the back with a few jewelry boxes, which I assumed was Bella's order.

"Excuse me sir, is the for Bella McCarty?"

He shook his head and told me to wait while he went to the back and came back with a white box that was much larger and wrapped up with a red bow.

Damn, it looked like Christmas with that sparkly bow on it.

"This is what a Miss Bella McCarty ordered earlier, I assume you're her?"

I shook my head. "I'm a friend, she sent me here to pay for it, apparently it's an apology gift for her ex or something."

I rolled my eyes while talking and pulling out Bella's credit card.

The man eyed it and his eyes went wide as his greedy hands opened up for the card.

I gave it to him, not really giving a fuck about it since it's not mine.

He handed me the card and a receipt that I needed to sign along with my personal copy.

I thanked him and started walking out of the store before I saw a necklace and a matching earing set that would look perfect on Nessie.

"Do you need anything else ma'am."

I nodded my head. "Yeah actually, let me get this."

**-California Love-**

By time I got back to Bella's house it was about 8pm since I decided to stop for some food.

I got out of the cab after paying the guy and headed in through the garage that just so happen to be open. The house seemed quiet but I turned the corner and saw a shit load of alcohol bottles. I mentally face palmed and thanked the heavens at the same time. I was just saying I needed a party, I just didn't think Bella was going to throw it.

I put Bella's box on the kitchen table before I walked towards the guest room that Nessie finally moved into.

I saw her back faced towards the door, she was on her laptop scrolling through her tumblr with her music blasting in her ears.

I closed the door and unpackaged her gift and got on the bed behind her.

I'm sure she felt the bed dip so she snapped her head towards me and glared before rolling her eyes.

She took out her ear plugs and closed her laptop before turning all the way around wrapping her arms around my neck before kissing me quickly.

"What are you hiding from me? Hmm."

I smiled before bringing the box in front of her. "I bought you something today."

She squealed when she opened the box and started attacking my face and all I could do was smile into the many kisses she was giving me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best girlfriend ever."

Shit, I froze for a minute because I don't remember making her my girlfriend.

**-California Love-**

After two hours of laying around with Nessie I got up and went out towards the living room where I heard voices. Emmett was sitting on top of the table talking to Jacob.

Damn, I'm not going to get used to Jacob and that hair. I approached both of them, dapping them up and looked around at the few people who were there.

"Bella throwing a party or something?"

They both shrugged looking slightly confused.

"I didn't hear anything about a party, we're just getting back from playing street hockey. We were wondering why there's so many bottles over there."

I shrugged before I went around the house looking for Bella, I gave up when I checked her room and found it empty. She must've went somewhere.

So I decided to just chill out with the boys until later tonight.

Incase you're wondering, I went to the bathroom in the mall since I almost didn't make it out of Jared's.

The Final Four was on TV so most of us were watching that. We heard the front door open and a few people I recognize from school came filing around the corner.

Not even five minutes later cars started parking in the back yard and kids entered from the back garage.

I looked up at Emmett who was starting to get a little irritated all these people were showing up.

Some of the people I didn't recognize so that's the only thing I was worried about.

Unknown faces always meant trouble.

Jacob came and sat on the arm of the chair I was in.

"You know these people."

I shook my head, not looking at him since he wasn't looking at me. Though I could tell he glanced at me.

"Does Bella?"

I shrugged. I wasn't talking because there was some random guy beside me who was making me uncomfortable.

Eventually I got up and went in the kitchen where unknown people were mixing drinks.

I took out my phone and dialed Bella up almost immediately.

"**Yo"**

"Where you at dude, there's a lot of people here, we were wondering who they were and maybe if you knew."

"**There's people there already, damn it's kind of early. Yeah I invited some kids from our school, I'm sure they invited more people. It's cool they're with me. I'm in the car with Rosalie and Charlotte at the moment I'm literally up the street. See ya."**

She hung up before I could respond and I went back inside. Tucking my phone in my back pocket I looked around for Emmett who was already kicking someone out of the house.

When he was done I approached him. "Bella said she invited some people over, and apparently they invited more people over. So, yeah this isn't random."

He rolled his eyes.

I'm not sure about the beef the they're having right now but they always seem pretty pissed at each other for the last couple of days.

I saw Bella come in through the front door with Rosalie and Charlotte behind her.

I started getting kind of nervous with Charlotte and Nessie in the same house but I'm sure it would be fine, since Charlotte and me were starting to drift apart.

Bella came in with the biggest smile when she saw all of the people. She somehow got everyone to stop to talking with a wave of her hands and she pulled Rosalie towards her and got the box from behind the marble countertop.

She got down on one knee and I visibly cringed when I saw Rosalie's face. It like she was shocked but was pissed off deep down.

You know, I never did look inside of the box. But when she opened it and I saw that small square box that can literally only hold one thing my eyes were probably bigger than Rosalie's.

"Oh no." I heard Emmett whisper beside me.

Bella opened it and presented it to Rosalie. "This isn't an engagement ring, don't worry. It's a promise ring. I'm asking you to be my girl, and I'm promising you right now that I'll be yours forever, ok? I'm promising you that you are my everything and nothing will get in between that. So, say yes."

Rosalie shook her head with an unreadable expression. "No, that's no. It's not that easy."

Bella just shrugged. "Fine then, I'll give it to someone else. I'm tired of trying."

Bella got up, closed the ring box and put inside of the bigger one.

"Bella are you serious?, Please tell me that this, that you're joking that, I just, I don't know ok?"

"You said try again, I'm trying."

"Not like this, you can't."

"Well then you can leave. I have a party to throw."

Everyone was quiet and I'm sure everyone was uncomfortable at the same time.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that in front of all these people, trying to embarrass me."

Bella clenched her jaw and sighed.

She looked around at everyone before grabbing onto Rosalie wrist and pulling her to the back.

When they left it was an uncomfortably awkward silence. So Emmett got up and and smiled.

"Bella didn't go through all of this for it to go to waste. So drink up motherfuckers."

**A/N: Shhiiiit, I'm so close to getting to the part that I've been looking forward to. The smut is coming soon and just ugh. I'm so excited. Review please guys, I love you all. Excuse the typos as well I don't have a beta.**


	14. Feeling Good

**California Love Ch.13**

**OOC/AU/AH/FUTA**

**So high, uhm, just keep reading it might be confusing but yeah, keep reading I switched back and forth between the future and past.**

**But yeah I love you guys. **

**XOXO**

_Give me love, like her._

**Bella POV**

The sun bled through the blinds creating a shower of light onto my bed. My eyes cracked open and I stared at the ceiling before looking to my right.

Rose was cuddled up against my side, I'm guessing I was the big spoon. I buried my nose into her hair and let my fingers trace invisible patterns on her shoulders. Last night was beautiful, well what I could remember of it. I got pretty messed up as soon as we got back to our house.

A slight smile creeped onto my face as I let my hand slide under the thin sheet she was covered with so I could reach for her hand.

I threaded our fingers together, my thumb rubbed against the ring I placed on her finger last night. She finally said yes, it took long enough.

I had to change so much for her, it was hard though. I went home crying so many times because of the arguments we'd get into. But we always came back to each other, so…

Maybe that's what love is?

I'm still not even sure if this is love, or lust.

Our relationship got to the point that if we weren't arguing, we were fucking.

Regular conversations almost didn't exist.

"_No fuck you Rosalie."_

_She picked up a plate from the counter before throwing it at me. It barely missed me but it crashed on the wall beside me, the glass flying everywhere._

I rubbed my finger over the scar on my cheek where the glass cut me.

That day was crazy, because right after that…

_I crashed my lips to hers and pulled her closer. My hands hooked to her hips while she unbuckled my pants, pushing them down and grabbing me through my briefs._

"_Bella I need you."_

Damn, now that was some good make sex.

The past year and a half have been crazy ever since we moved in together. Emmett said I changed for the better, since I have an actual job and shit. But honestly I've been trying to get my parents to invest in some college funds for me. I was thinking about becoming a teacher.

Possibly.

**Two Years Ago**

I wasn't sure what to even do anymore. I led Rosalie to the back and pushed her inside of my room before closing the door behind me, dropping the box on the floor.

"So, talk"

My eyes went straight to hers and we held that eye contact for a while before I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm fucking trying here, I really am I fucking swear."

She walked over to my bed and sat down while I leaned against the wall.

"You're doing this the wrong way. I don't care about these gifts, I care about trying to repair this fucked up relationship that we have."

I clenched my jaw, trying not to loose my cool since I seemed to be highly irritated all the time now.

"Listen Rose, you're fucking sexy. And when I saw you that day at the beach, I wanted you. Then I finally got you, and then I lost you. I'm not used to that alright? You were some girl who was untouchable basically. I don't think you understand, I felt like I won the biggest fucking prize."

She raised her eyebrow and I knew that I wasn't really helping my case.

"So I'm a trophy?"

"No, you're just… FUCK, listen you're just amazing ok."

"I feel like you barely know me, Bella. Each time that we hung out it seemed as though you were just trying to make me your girl and make out with me."

"No, that's not it. See this is why it's so frustrating. I don't even know how to explain anything."

I rubbed my hands over my face trying to ease some of the stress that was building up inside of me.

"You said that we can start over. But it doesn't seem like that's what we're doing."

I heard her sigh.

There was a brief pause between us and the silence was starting to become a little bit unbearable.

"How about we go out somewhere? I mean, it couldn't hurt and that way we could have fun regardless of what happens."

I was still rubbing my face and I sighed before nodding my head, looking at her.

"Alright , how about we go to the beach?"

"No, that's where I met you. There's a carnival we could go to, a little cliché but I think we'll enjoy it." Rosalie seemed to be happy about that.

I guess it couldn't be too bad.

I can try to win her prizes and we can be like those people in the movies where they're being all romantic and shit without spending a whole bunch of money.

We can share cheese fries and do goofy things and eat cotton candy and complain about having tummy aches later on, after we get brain freezes off of our frosty freezies.

"It's a date then."

I was probably smiling extremely huge because she just smirked at me before shaking her head.

"Well I haven't seen that smile in a while." She got up and made her way towards me. Even though she was just opening the door, ready to walk out. "Call me later, we'll figure out a day to go, I'm going to head home."

For a brief moment I was just staring at her, probably still grinning I don't know.

"Wait I drove you here."

She shrugged. "Yeah I know, I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow your car right?"

I shook me head and laughed a bit. "Oh, you're funny. Borrow my car, that's a good one. I'll drive you back home."

She actually didn't move when I said that, she kind of just stared back at me, making sure that I knew she was serious about borrowing my car.

I'm not sure what made me do it but I dug into my pockets and handed her my keys. With a glare, hoping she caught my drift. If she scratched my baby there would be problems.

She smirked and strutted out of my room while I was still leaning against my wall with a dumb grin on my face just thinking about her. I eyed the box I dropped on the floor and kicked it softly so it went underneath my bed.

When I went back out towards the living room, I saw the chaos before it started.

The guys on the xbox must have won a match because he got up, swinging the controller above his head, which happened to be attached to the system because it was charging, so he pulled the xbox out of stand, and you could just hear it breaking. The chords were pulled out of the TV, which made it shake a bit, but luckily the only sober guy held it still while trying to pick up the already broken Xbox, I sighed.

One guy tried to sit down in a chair but the guy moved it right before he sat, making him fly to the ground. That guy gets back up, and now they're fighting.

While Emmett's trying to break that up. I see Leah in a corner arguing with Charlotte and Nessie. Which sparks my interest, but there's so much shit going on that I'm not sure what to do. One guy in the kitchen broke a glass just now, but honestly, least of my worries.

The xbox crew seemed to calm down a bit, at least for the moment. So I walked over to my friend and little cousin to see what was happening.

"I'm sorry alright, you caught me ok, I was trying to have both of you, I'm sorry Nessie, I'm sorry Charlotte, I just couldn't choose."

I walked over at a perfect time.

"I'm hoping I'm not hearing what I heard. What happened Leah?"

I looked at her then over to Nessie who looked like she was about to cry. So when I looked at Leah I hope she knew that if she was the reason Nessie was crying, well, there were about to be some problems. I don't care how small it was.

"It's nothing Bella, don't worry about it ok?"

Nessie tried to grab onto my arm but I gently pushed her hand away.

"Leah tell me what you did to my cousin."

Leah wouldn't say anything, she just looked at me then back at Charlotte who shook her head before walking away, wiping her eyes.

"Oh shit so you have two girls crying. Tell me what happened Leah."

A slam from the back door diverted my attention plus I heard a window break.

You've got to be kidding me. I heard Emmett yell at someone before a couple of boys came running past us, going out the front door. Well at least they were leaving.

I walked towards the commotion to see Emmett there with our dad's shotgun.

"All you motherfuckers, get the fuck out of my house."

He spoke strangely calm. Maybe that's why no one moved, or maybe they were scared shitless.

"NOW."

Everyone on the couches jumped up, the ones on the balcony left the way they came and the people in the kitchen escaped through the garage door. Soon the house was fairly empty.

Emmett just looked at me before shaking his head, going towards the back. I spotted Leah trying to talk to Nessie but she was busy walking away. Two other guys were still here, but they were picking up the glass from the window someone busted in.

This place was a mess.

I had no time to simmer on it because I had to chase down Nessie who was trying to get into her locked room. Apparently someone was in there so I took her to my room and let her sit on the bed.

Two seconds later she curled up in a little ball pulling her knees to her chest, and started sniffling. I knew she was crying. I felt awkward about it, I wasn't sure what to do.

But the deep breaths that she took and the fact that she was trying to hold it in was heart wrenching.

I sat on the bed next to her and pulled her to my shoulder. That's when she started crying hard. She wrapped her arms around me and basically used my shirt as a tissue for about an hour.

"Bella she said I was different than other girls."

That was the last thing she said before she finally fell asleep.

This shit was rough. There seemed to be so much fuckery happening tonight.

I switched out my shirt before heading back into the living room. Emmett was cleaning up by himself. There was no one in here.

He was sweeping up the glass, he saw me but didn't say anything. So I went into the kitchen to get a trash bag and start cleaning up the cups.

An hour later Emmett was taping up the window by putting wooden boards into the windowsill.

The house was spotless again.

We had to throw out the xbox sadly, but it was beyond trash at that point.

After he was finished cleaning he sat down on the couch opposite of me and we just kind of sat there. Not saying anything to each other.

"What are you doing Bella."

I looked up at him confused.

"I mean, what the fuck are you doing man? First, you basically propose to Rosalie in front of a shit load of people we don't even know, and second, you invited a shit ton of people we don't even know. I'm regretting all of this."

"What."

"This, dropping out, doing all these things that we were doing in high school. Once you think about it Bella we're not getting paid like we thought we were. We're already rich, that's why it seems like we're ok but we're not. I'm dropping the contract and getting my GED, going to college after that, start up a business maybe. Because this shit isn't the dream anymore."

"it's only been a couple of months man."

"You know what. This is your dream Bella."

He got up and brought in the cooler from outside, throwing a beer to me.

"But yeah like I was saying, this dream, is all yours. I followed in your footsteps because we've always done shit together. But damn, we're never gonna experience anything if we do this our whole lives. We've been stuck in cali since we were born. Now we're doing 'our' dream, and we're still stuck in cali. And you need to get your shit together, you haven't been thinking lately. Where's your head at? Concentrate."

So that night, I ended up walking to Rosalie's house.

It took about thirty minutes. I called her when I was there and she was at the door no more than 3 seconds later.

She looked at me like I was crazy, but the only thing I could do was kiss her.

**{Smut time, and it's awkward, so skip down all they way, don't even read it.}**

Once you think about it hard enough, Rosalie's the only consistent thing I've ever had in a while.

She led me up to her room, not caring that her parents were there. She turned on the light once we got in, and she locked her door. I leaned her against it, kissing all over her neck before I made it back up to her lips. Enjoying the way she tasted.

I separated myself from her for a second taking off my shirt, throwing it off to somewhere random in her room. She ran her hand along my abdomen before hooking her finger in my jeans, tugging on them.

My hands were on her hips. She wasn't wearing much at all, only some really short shorts, and a tank top, with no bra.

My hands slid up, under her tank, my fingers grazing her nipples before I grabbed onto her boobs completely. Squeezing them gently.

Our kiss was heated, our tongues exploring each others mouths while her hands worked on my jeans, unbuckling them. She pulled them down and I kicked them off while she took of her tank top.

For a second I was mesmerized by her body. She was so perfect to me.

I believe I was staring too hard as she went to cover up herself.

"No" I moved her hands while looking at her in the eyes.

"You're perfect babe."

She said nothing back, just crashing her lips to mine while I wrapped my arms around her waist, hoisting her up.

I blindly carried her to the bed, laying her down once my knees hit the side.

She was breathing heavily as I pulled off her shorts, groaning when I saw the damp spot on her thong.

I pulled those off too, not time for games.

I was about to lean in so I could get a taste of her but she grabbed onto my hair, yanking me up so she could kiss me again.

"Not now, I just want you inside of me, please."

She spread her legs apart and I just shook my head in disbelief, she's the first. I grabbed the hem of my briefs, bringing them down and kicking them off later. I'm sure that didn't look as smooth as I thought it did, but whatever.

I hovered over her, looking in her eyes as I entered her.

My breath hitched when I found out how tight she truly was. I had to bury my head in the crook of her neck as I entered her all the way. I groaned when I was all the way in. She had her hands on my back, fingernails in place.

I couldn't believe I was having sex with her. I couldn't even talk all that mess right now.

You know, oh yeah imma beat it so good. I'm gonna have you walking with a limp tomorrow. All that other shit. No, couldn't even do that.

I think she knew it too, she had this cocky ass look going on right now.

I leaned up, grabbing onto her hips while she lightly dragged her nails onto my upper arms.

I pulled out a little, before slamming back into her.

Her breath caught in her throat so I knew exactly what spot to hit each time.

I watched my length go in and out of her with each stroke. The grip she had on my arms got tighter and tighter before she finally let go, letting her hands limply press against my chest. I increased my speed, staying steady was impossible when her walls would tighten around me. I had to put one hand on the bed to balance.

She ended up stopping me, to put one of her legs on top of my shoulder letting me get deeper insider of her. I'm not sure which one of us was moaning louder.

But damn, she was heaven. Nothing, fucking nobody was better than Rosalie.

I'm not sure how many time she scratched me, but at this point I was going so fast that it felt like I wasn't moving, probably because I stopped.

She moved me on top of her so she could roll me over, while she straddled me.

Her hands where all over me while she road me. My hands where on her waist and I smacked her ass a couple of times.

I could tell she liked that shit.

Her moans were so profound. Each time she made a sound I was gripping her waist tighter, slamming her down while I thrusted up.

Her boobs were bouncing; and that along with her moaning my name and scratching my abs and bouncing up and down on me made me cum without warning. I held onto her waist during the whole ride, as her walls clamped down around me, her back arching and the moan/scream that I'm sure woke up someone…

There was a brief silence while we caught our breath. She looked absolutely exotic right now. Her hair wasn't neat but it was all tossed to the right side, her lips were puffy, her eyes were dark.

And she just made me want to have sex with her all over again.

So I did, three more times.

**Present**

When Rosalie started to stir awake, I was getting tired again. So I hope she wouldn't mind sleeping in.

Wait, no. It's a Sunday, and she was probably going to force me to Church with her parents like she's been doing every Sunday for the last three months.

I think she's trying to tell me something.

Luckily I did doze off, and when I woke up she wasn't there.

So I got out of the bed, and made my way downstairs, glancing at the clock.

Damn it was 6pm.

When I got into the living room a shit load of people jumped up and yelled happy birthday, which made me scream and fall down the remaining steps that I didn't yet step down.

Fucking spiral staircase.

Leah came up to me and dapped me up, I gave Nessie a hug and a kiss on the cheek before moving over to greet everyone else.

"Why the fuck did all of you fly up here to New York for my damn birthday?"

They all just smiled and Emmett seemed to be trying to keep a secret from me.

Rosalie came around the corner in my old high school jersey with the number 20 on it, with a cake that had the number 20 candles sticking out of it.

Everyone started singing that oddly depressing song while I rolled my eyes, blowing out the candles and kissing my girl.

"I hate you guys." I pointed to everyone in the room. "all of you, seriously I didn't even take a shower yet."

**A/N: I was never good at ending stories. But I tried my best.**

**Ok, here's the thing. I need your reviews. One because I love them, and two, because I'm sure there's a lot of unanswered questions, that you might want answered.**

**So if there's anything you want to know, drop it in the box, and If I get enough questions, I might beable to base a chapter off of it, and then boom, it's all good.**

**I currently have 6 stories that are just sitting here. All Bella and Rosalie, and I'll be asking you guys which one to upload later on, so I might add another chapter that'll have previews of each story, then you can pick. But until then. I love all of you. **

**I can't believe you guys read the smut, it was awful.**


End file.
